Another storyline
by Lareveuse15
Summary: Isabella arrive à Forks, jusque là rien de nouveau. Et si l'héroïne était plus mature, différente, mais pas moins romantique? Eh bien le héro devra laisser sa place à son frère. Une autre histoire, un autre couple, d'autres choix... Bella/jasper - Edward/?* - Alice/?* (Encore indécis lors de la date de création!)
1. Introduction

_Bonjour à toi petit ou grand lecteur! :D_

Déjà merci beaucoup d'avoir ouvert la page et de vouloir lire ce premier post! ** Ensuite: Twilight ne m'appartient pas, ni l'univers, ni les personnages. Je ne fais qu'emprunter tout ça à l'auteur momentanément. ^^

Du coup petites précisions- ceci est bien une fiction basée sur le couple Bella/Jasper. J'ai lu, et beaucoup aimé, les livres adolescente et j'aime toujours les relire de temps en temps pour avoir ma dose de romance et de vampirisme. Mais avec le recul je me dis que certaines réactions auraient pu être différentes ou que les personnages auraient pu être plus matures et sérieux. Maintenant il s'agissait d'excellents romans et je n'écris pas cette fiction pour dénigrer l'auteur, loin de là! Mais en grandissant je me rends compte que j'ai besoin d'autres choses par moment et du coup j'ai décidé d'y remédier ! Ceci ne sera pas non plus une fiction explicite tourné autour du sexe ou de thèmes sombres. Je mets un petit rating pour prévenir au cas où, mais sans pousser non plus car ce n'est pas le but.

 _Du coup je vous laisse avec ma petite introduction, en espérant que cela vous plaise !_

* * *

 **~ Introduction ~**

J'étais plongée dans l'atmosphère. Je voyais presque les robes aux couleurs fades et sobres bouger au rythme de la musique. J'entendais les rires d'un groupe de gentlemen à ma droite et le tintement de verres qu'on entrechoquait à ma gauche. Un univers en soi, une bulle ou toute chose extérieure était mise de côté pour un moment. Je m'imaginais que trop bien ce qu'Elisabeth ressentait en traversant cette salle bondée pour participer à cette danse. Une légère vibration dans ma poche me ramena à la réalité et je finis ma phrase avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était l'heure de me préparer. Je rangeais mon livre dans mon sac et descendis dans le salon où ma mère et Phil m'attendaient. Je leur servis un sourire maladroit, essayant de montrer que tout allait bien, ce qui n'était pas totalement le cas mais je m'étais promis ! Je m'étais promis de ne pas montrer que j'étais mal vis-à-vis de cette décision. Il me restait quoi ? Un an et demi ? Et puis je pourrais aller à la fac et ce serait fini. Le travail de mon beau-père les obligeaient, lui et ma mère, à voyager beaucoup. Ma mère avait fini par avoir des inquiétudes vis-à-vis de moi et de ma solitude et du coup en avait parlé à mon père Charlie. Ce dernier, shérif d'une petite ville pluvieuse, avait de suite accepté de me prendre sous son toit. Et j'avais appuyé son idée. Ma mère méritait de voyager, et elle méritait d'être heureuse aux côté de Phil. Et moi je n'avais qu'une année et demie à tenir sous la pluie. Et ce serait finit !

Le vol se passa bien. Pas de personnes désagréables à devoir supporter, et un bon livre pour me tenir compagnie. Un livre que j'avais déjà lu des centaines et des centaines de fois ! Mais que j'adorais relire encore et encore. Un livre que je connaissais, qui m'accueillait comme une vielle amie et qui me tenait compagnie. Je finis par débarquer dans la zone fermée, passa deux derniers contrôles, récupérais ma valise et pu enfin me diriger vers la sortie. Je vis de loin mon père et souris mélancoliquement. Inchangé. Rassurant d'un côté, triste de l'autre. Je retrouvais des valeurs sur, des choses que je connaissais… Mais comparé à maman qi avançait et vivait des aventures… Enfin je me rassurais en me disant que Charlie n'avait pas l'air malheureux. Je finis par me poster devant lui, essayant de sourire mais maladroite et incertaine je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Lui non plus apparemment. On se sourit un moment avant qu'on ne prenne la direction vers la voiture, après des salutations un peu gauche, mais chaleureuses. C'était tellement étrange… Revenir dans cette ville, revoir les choses qui n'avaient pas changées depuis presque trois ans maintenant ! Forks était et resterait à jamais une petite bourgade intemporelle et figée. Ce fut simple de déballer mes deux malheureux cartons dans ma petite chambre. Je pris cependant plus de temps pour reprendre mes marques. Cela faisait bientôt trois ans que je n'étais pas venue et malgré que Charlie avait maintenu tout propre, je réarrangeais quand même le tout. J'avais grandis ne trois ans, j'avais muris, j'avais changé. Et avec ça mes gouts et ma personnalité aussi. Du coup je décidais que ma chambre devrait refléter ça. Certains bibelots volèrent carrément à la poubelle, d'autres finirent dans une boite et certains pouvaient restés. J'avais changé mais était quand même encore moi-même. Au final le résultat me plaisait assez bien. J'étais arrivé un samedi en fin d'après-midi et au final j'avais bien fait parce qu'il me fallut quand même tout le dimanche pour m'en remettre et m'habituer au climat et l'ambiance changeant. Phoenix grande ville ensoleillée - Forks petite bourgade pluvieuse. Mais je pris sur moi, essayant de voir le côté positif des choses : la pluie était un son agréable à entendre lorsqu'on lisait et comme je lisais beaucoup… eh bien c'était parfait !

Le lundi matin arriva trop vite à mon goût, mais il fallut bien que je l'affronte. Je pris une grande inspiration face à mon miroir et descendit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner en compagnie de Charlie. Il me sourit, essayant d'être encourageant. Je hochais la tête et le remerciais silencieusement pour me parler d'autre chose que d'école. Mais au final e fut inévitable et je pris mes affaires avant de me mettre en route. J'allais à pied. Charlie n'avait que sa voiture de police et je ne voulais pas attirer plus l'attention que je ne ferais déjà. Premier jour de classe après les vacances de Noël, tout le monde allait se retrouver et tout le monde allait me remarquer. La nouvelle qui débarque en pleins milieux de l'année. Je resserrais mon écharpe autour de mon cou essayant de ne pas trop y penser et parcouru le court chemin qi me déparait de l'école. 10 minutes à pieds plus tard, mes cheveux humides de l'atmosphère, je me retrouvais face au bâtiment. Je n'avais jamais mis un pied dedans mais j'étais déjà passé devant plusieurs fois pour savoir à quoi l'école ressemblait et à quoi m'attendre. L'estomac serré je me frayais un chemin parmi les autres étudiants se retrouvant dans la cour donnant sur le parking devant la bâtisse. Je sentais les regards curieux et les chuchotements, mais je gardais mon regard obstinément baissé. Je finis par arriver au secrétariat et soupirais de soulagement discrètement. J'étais toujours vivante. Je me présentais à la dame et alors qu'elle chercha mon dossier je passais une main dans mon sac en bandoulière et toucha un instant mon édition usée d'Orgueil et Préjugés. Une petite dose de courage, un cours sentiment de sécurité et de confiance avant de retourner affronter ce monde qui serait désormais le mien et où il faudrait que je m'intègre. Je remerciais la secrétaire et me dirigeais vers mon premier cours. Bien sur la cloche n'avait pas encore sonné et je me retrouvais à attendre dans le couloir devant la porte avec quelques autres. Je restais encore dans mon coin. Je n'étais pas à l'aise face à des situations nouvelles ou des gens nouveaux. Et ici c'était étrange car j'entais à gauche à droite des « bonjour Isabella » et autre comme si on se connaissait. Je suppose qu'ils me connaissaient à leurs manières : c'était une petite ville, on connaissait tout le monde ici. Mais pour moi c'était des parfaits étrangers… Du coup j'avais aussi du mal alors que j'accostais le professeur pour faire signer une fiche de présence et signaler ma présence lorsqu'il m'appelle par mon prénom directement et de manière familière… Tellement étrange.

On ne pouvait pas dire que je m'habituais au fait que tout le monde connaisse mon prénom et que j'ai du mal à savoir les leurs, mais je réussis à subir la situation en silence. Apparemment j'étais voué à rester avec deux filles de ma classes : Jessica et Angela, qui m'avaient accostées directement et englobées dans leurs duo. Enfin trio, Lauren n'était pas la aujourd'hui d'après des raisons médicale, mais vu la manière dont on m'avait annoncé la chose, j'en doutai un peu. Mais bon, je ne dis rien. Je trouvais ça quand même sympa que les deux amies prennent le temps de me montrer deux trois endroits et me proposèrent de manger avec elles. J'avais hoché la tête, serrant mes cahiers contre moi j'étais silencieuse et calme comme fille. Transparente à Phoenix, et je regrettais presque mon ancien statut ! Non en fait j'avais envie de reprendre le premier vol pour la grande ville la plus proche et retrouver cet anonymat. Mais je tins bon. Je ne m'effondrerais pas. Pas encore, pas maintenant. Donc je fis comme tout le monde : la fille pour me prendre à manger. J'optais pour une salade et suivais les deux filles à leurs tables habituelles. Enfin quand je disais les deux filles : trois de leurs amis s'étaient joint à nous à la fin du cours et j'avais donc suivis les 5 compagnons jusqu'à la cafétéria. Et c'est une fois à table que je commençais à arriver à bout. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il semblerait que ce soit un point d'honneur de me faire apprendre les différents groupes de l'école. On me montra chaque table avec un petit descriptifs des personnes assises là : geeks, fêtards, scientifiques ne herbes, punks, sportifs… Et apparemment j'avais finis à la table des branchés. Je ne fis pas de remarche mangeant simplement une autre bouchée de salade. Je suppose que c'était juste une question de point de vue ? En tout cas je ne voulais pas commencer à catégoriser les autres alors que je ne les connaissais pas. Je ne connaissais d'ailleurs toujours pas vraiment les gens avec qui je mangeais. Je savais juste que Jessica adorait les ragots, comme Tyler qui ne manquait pas une occasion de lâcher un petit commentaire sur les gens qu'on me présentait de loin. A voir ce qu'il dira sur moi une fois le dos tourné. Angela était plutôt calme, Mike imbus de lui-même et Ben bavards mais fort terre-à-terre, citant des faits et des auteurs en évoquant tel ou tel argument. J'appréciais du coup bien Ben et Angela, les autres me semblaient trop intrusifs. Moi qui étais habituée à un monde de silence, je me retrouvais plongée dans le bruit et les conversations. Mais je faisais des efforts, du moins j'essayais. J'avais même complimenté le bijou de Jessica quand elle en avait parlé. Je me féliciterais de ça avec un bon chocolat chaud à la maison. J'en salivais déjà d'avance et à la pensée de me murer dans le silence réconfortant de ma chambre me fis un bien fous et mes batteries se rechargèrent un peu d'elles-mêmes.

 _« Hé Isabella regardes ! »_

Je tournais la tête vers Tyler qui venait de m'interpeler alors que Mike me parlait d'un professeur que j'aurais cet après-midi. Je regardais dans la direction que désignais derrière Tyler, une table plus loin à notre droite. Jessica se pencha vers nous un immense sourire sur le visage.

 _« Les Cullen viennent d'arriver ! »_

* * *

Et voilàààà... Un petit quelque chose pour se mettre dans le bain, en espérant que cela vous plaise? ;) N hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si oui, ou même si non! :D

Et du coup à bientôt pour la suite! ;D

 **~ Lareveuse15 ~**


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour bonjour :D

Encore une fois Twilight ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! ;)

* * *

 **~ Chapitre 1 ~**

Hm. Je n'étais pas convaincue que mes nouveaux amis soient les meilleures personnes au monde, ou qu'on allait 'entendre à merveille. Mais je ne dis rien. Je n'avais qu'un an et demi à tenir et je pourrais partir, mais autant je préférais quand même manger avec eux à une table que seule dans les toilettes. Même si ça impliquait de devoir attendre avec eux devant la porte pour le prochain cours et d'écouter Jessica me raconter encore et encore des ragots et les explications saugrenues et incohérentes d'une fête s'étant déroulée dernièrement. Je ne compris même pas la moitié des évènements qu'elle essayait de partager. Mais je souriais. J'essayais. Lorsque le professeur arriva et nous laissa entrer je laissais passer mes amis, soufflant discrètement de soulagement. Trop pour une première journée presque ! Je fis signer ma fiche au professeur, étant maintenant habituée que même le corps enseignant m'appelle par mon prénom et me tutoie. Habituée ne signifiait pas que je trouvais ça normal cependant, j'avais encore un peu de mal. Mais ça passera certainement… peut-être. Vu que c'était un cours de chimie, le prof avait constitué des binômes depuis le début d'année pour l'écriture de rapports et les TP, et je me retrouvais à côté d'une place vide, mon binôme n'étant pas encore là. J'avais donc posé mon sac et m'était assise. Jessica e les autres étaient au dernier rang. Plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient formés dans la classe et discutaient entre eux, mais je décidais de ne pas m'y joindre. Sortant un cahier je fis semblant d'être fortement occupée. Comme quoi les listes de courses ont aussi leurs importances ! Je savourais ce moment seule dans mon coin, ne devant pas participer à une quelconque conversation. La première fois de la journée que je pouvais souffler un peu. L'envie me déménageais de carrément prendre mon livre dans mon sac pour le lire, mais je me retins. J'avais promis à maman de ne pas m'enfermer dans ma bulle dès le premier jour. Demain ce serait une autre histoire. Mais en attendant mon ami de papier me suivait quand même partout, rangé avec soin dans mon sac. De temps en temps je l'effleurais en passant ma main dans mon sac ou en allant y chercher quelque chose, histoire de me rassurer et donner du courage.

Je relevais la tête en entendant le professeur évoquer mon prénom. Un étudiant venait de rentrer dans la classe et on lui indiquait que j'avais été désigné pour être son binôme. L'étudiant se tourna alors vers moi et s'approcha de mon… notre banc. C'était un des Cullen vu de loin à la cafétéria mais qui suscitait semblerait-il pas mal de ragots et de convoitise. Jessica s'était empressée de me faire le topo sur les garçons de la fratrie : Emmet, Edward et Jasper – ne me demander plus qui était qui. Et Tyler et Mike avaient rajoutés quelques commentaires concernant les filles : Rosalie et Alice. Je me sentais un peu mal pour elle d'ailleurs, à se faire traiter comme un bout de viande par les deux. En fait je me sentais mal pour toute leur fratrie à se faire regarder, juger et commenter par toute la bande avec qui j'étais assise. Ou alors j'éprouvais juste une certaine et m'imaginait à leur place, ce qui me faisait sentir mal… Au fond peut-importe, car je décidais de discrètement changer la conversation ou du moins ne pas l'approfondir. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter le reste de ma pause sur oh-combien Edward Cullen était séduisant et célibataire, ni oh combien le jeans de Rosalie moulait bien ses fasses. C'était une des choses qui différenciait de plus en plus des gens de mon âge je pense : j'avais envie d'autre chose que d'être une ado en émois devant le plus beau garçon du lycée. J'avais envie de conversation, d'avoir quelqu'un de vrai. Pas juste une image qui s'effacerait une fois le lycée terminé ou la popularité de petite ville envolée. Quelque chose qui ne semblait pas d'actualité chez les autres ados aujourd'hui. Je hochais doucement la tête alors qu'Emmet il me semble, posa ses affaires sur le banc. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire et il avait un visage assez fermé et distant. Cependant ce fut lui qui brisa le silence :

 _« Bonjour. »_

Je fus surprise un premier instant. Je ne m'attendais pas à une voix pareille. Mais je répondis doucement toujours incertaine :

 **« Salut… Euhm… c'est ok si je reste sur ce côté, ou tu le préfère, ou… ? »**

Autant essayer de commencer sur de bonnes bases. On allait être binômes jusqu'à la fin de l'année, du coup je préférais garder de bonne relations. Enfin, après j'avais toujours été travailleuse et cela ne me dérangeait pas de faire seule le travail si jamais il préférait s'occuper autrement. Mais bon si jamais il était bosseur aussi, autant qu'on commence sur de bonne base pour un bon travail. Je n'étais pas obsédée avec l'idée d'avoir les meilleures notes, mais j'espérais avoir une assez bonne moyenne pour décrocher une bourse. Emmet - mon dieu étais-ce seulement son prénom ? Je n'étais vraiment pas sure – me souris de manière légèrement crispée avant de secouer la tête négativement.

 _« Non, non ne t'en fait pas c'est très bien. Tu es Isabelle c'est ça ? Moi c'est Edward. »_

Ah, mince je m'étais trompée. Enfin heureusement que c'est lui qui se chargeait des présentations, je n'imagine même pas la gêne que j'aurais ressenti si j'avais dit à voix haute que j'avais confondu son prénom avec celui de son frère. Je hochais la tête pour approuver la question, et indiquer que je prenais note de son identité. Il n'y eu pas de conversation supplémentaire, le professeur arriva vers notre banc pour régler quelques détails pratique pour son cour, avant de commencer la leçon. Mon niveau, les matières que j'vais déjà vue, les labos que j'avais déjà fait. Du coup aujourd'hui ce serait un déjà vu pour moi : examiner les cellules d'ognons. Du coup le cours se passa assez bien. J'avais déjà vu la matière mais un rafraichissement ne fit pas de mal. J'hésitais deux fois quand à ma réponse et nous en discutions avec Edward, mais sinon j'étais rapidement dans le bain. Je constatais rapidement que mon binôme était travailleur et silencieux, ce qui me semblait équivalent à un billet de loto gagnant. Au moins j'aurais un peu de répit après la pause de midi du lundi. A part les quelques questions posées sur la matière on échangea très peu et quand la sonnerie retentit il prit ses affaires et partit rapidement, avec un simple hochement de tête en ma direction. J'étais tellement soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à supporter des commérages pendant deux heures que je n'y prêtais pas forcément d'importance. Mais au final j'aurais peut-être du parce qu'à peine sortie de la classe je me faisais accoster par mes deux nouvelles amies qui me demandèrent un compte rendu complet de cette entrevue. Je ne compris pas l'émoi face à ce moment mais apparemment c'était rare qu'un Cullen parle à quelqu'un. Je fus aussi questionné sur sa couleur des yeux. Je dus admettre devant elles que je ne l'avais quasi pas regardé durant le cours, concentrée sur mes notes de cours et sur le TP. Elles me regardèrent incrédule et je promis à mis voix d'être plus attentive la prochaine fois. Edward Cullen, cours ! Je ne comprenais vraiment pas cet émois concernant cette famille Bine sur on m'avait raconté : le docteur Cullen et sa femme qui avaient adoptés des enfants. Une fois leurs neveux Rosalie et Jasper, des jumeaux. Un autre duo de frère et sœur : Emmet et Alice et puis Edward. Il semblerait qu'ils restaient fort entre eux et ne se mélangeaient pas vraiment avec les autres étudiants. En même temps je les comprenais. Après avoir passé une journée dans cette bâtisse je me disais que je ferais bien comme eux. Sauf que moi j'étais seule, eux ils pouvaient comptes les uns sur les autres. Du coup je ne le ferais certainement pas. Jamais la solitude, le silence – mais je n'aimais pas être mise de côté volontairement. Subir les regards moqueurs ou savoir que les murmures vous sont destinés était une autre chose que d'être la fille silencieuse du groupe. Je ne le savais que trop bien. Du coup je m'accrochais, je faisais le minimum nécessaire pour garder mon intégration. Comme promettre de mieux regarder Edward Cullen la prochaine fois et leur faire un rapport de ce à quoi il avait l'air de près.

Je fermais la porte de la petite maison où vivait Charlie, et où je vivrais désormais, derrière moi avant de me laisser glisser contre pour finir au sol. Mes yeux s'embuèrent et je ramenais mes genoux contre moi pour y enfuir ma tête. Du bruit, des gens, de l'attention, de la conversation, des visages nouveau, un endroit inconnu… tant de choses à digérer. Vendredi encore j'étais dans un état ensoleillé, ou je connaissais mon chemin, ma place, les gens, où j'étais chez moi… Et aujourd'hui… Le contre coup du weekend et de la journée me fit pleurer un bon coup pendant 20 minutes. Par après je pus relativiser, mais là j'avais eu besoin de vider un pue mon sac. Trop-pleins d'émotions ! Je finis par me relever et monter dans ma chambre. Je me changeais pour opter pour des vêtements plus confortables avant de passer une demi-heure à remettre mes notes de cours en ordre. Au final j'avais pris le temps de noter correctement en cours ce qui me permettait de gagner du temps à la maison et je décidais de finalement me plonger un peu dans mon livre. Ce fut avec un soulagement immense que je retrouvais la haute société du XVIII siècle. Un soulagement tellement intense que je n'entendis pas mon père rentré plongée dans ma lecture jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse comme par magie dans ma chambre. Souriant un peu gauche il me proposa de sortir diner et je m'empressai de ranger mon livre et le suivre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal vis-à-vis de mon mutisme ou rejeté. Il était mon père et même si c'était beaucoup pour moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal.

Au final toute la semaine se pass comme ça : je supportais le lycée, plongée dans ma bulle, essayant de comprendre, trouver mes marques et surtout de trouver des qualités à mes nouveaux amis, ce qui était de plus en plus dure. Ce n'est pas que j'avais quelque de personnel contre eux, mais les conversations de chiffons, ragots et autre dans le genre n'étaient vraiment pas pour moi. Les garçons parlaient beaucoup sport de leurs côté ce qui n'était pas non plus ma tasse de thé. Même si au bout d'une semaine je ne connaissais pas tout le monde, j'en avais vu assez pour que mes espoirs de trouver quelqu'un, qui soit un tant soit peu comme moi, fussent quasi anéantis à zéro. Les rats de bibliothèques introvertis semblaient en voie de disparition dans cette ville, voir carrément éteint ! Enfin, le vendredi arriva enfin et il me suffisait de passer au secrétariat pour leurs donner les derniers papiers concernant mon inscription, arrivé aujourd'hui depuis Phoenix, et je pourrais passer le weekend enfermé chez moi à lire encore et encore. Enfin ! Bien sur la secrétaire eu du mal et fut lente et je passais bien une demi-heure à patienter dans son bureau avant qu'elle me congédie en disant que tout était en ordre désormais. Naturellement la majorité des étudiants étaient déjà partit, je me retrouvais donc à longer un couloir quasi désert, mes pas résonant sur le sol, fouillant dans mon sac pour vérifier si j'avais pris mon livre de math ou si je l'avais oublié dans mon casier. Bien sur ce fut à ce moment que je devais bifurquer et je faillis rentrer dans quelqu'un d'autre. Nous eûmes tous les deux le réflexe de nous reculer d'un pas rapide et je me retrouvais à regarder un des frères Cullen surprise. Maintenant que j'avais eu sept jours de compte rendus journalier sur leur famille, je savais que le seul blond s'appelait Jasper et que c'était précisément le garçon face à moi.

 **« Désolé je ne regardais pas devant moi. »**

L'excuse était sortie sans que je ne réfléchisse vraiment à ce que j'allais dire. Je me redressais doucement, sortant les mains de mon sac et fis un pas de côté. Il sourit simplement avant de me répondre :

 _« Pas de soucis. Bon weekend. »_

Je hochais la tête et répondit un classique : « toi aussi », avant de reprendre ma route. Jessica aurait défaillit si un Cullen lui avait souhaité bon weekend. Moi je souriais juste parce que je savais que mon weekend serait excellent. Ce ne fut que lorsque je poussais la porte de l'immeuble pour me retrouver sous le préau que mon sourire s'effaça. Oh… Là il ne s'agissait même plus de pluie mais juste d'un rideau d'eau. Je regardais autour de moi, mais ne vis quasi rien au dehors. J'avançais de deux pas. Si je faisais un pas au dehors du préau je serais instantanément trempée, et je ne donnais pas cher de mes cours, cahiers et livres – mêmes protégés par mon sac. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure je sortis alors mon téléphone et sélectionnais le numéro de Charlie, peut-être qu'il avait un creux dans son travail et pourrait vite venir me chercher avant de repartir au poste ? Prions. La sonnerie se fit entendre une fois, deux… Au final la boite vocale se déclencha et je raccrochais sans même laisser de messages. Mince… Du coup je sélectionnais le numéro du poste de Forks, me disant que j'avais peut-être une chance là-bas. J'allais appuyer sur le bouton, quand la porte derrière mois 'ouvris et je me décalais en me tournant vers les nouveaux venus. Jasper et Rosalie sortirent sous le préau. Autant dire qu'aucun deux ne semblait enchanté par la météo. En même temps qui le serait.

 _« Fait chier ! »_

La belle blonde avait lâché un juron, le regard dépité vers l'extérieure, avant de se tourner d'un coup vers Jasper et parler d'une voix suppliante :

 _« Tu veux bien aller me chercher mon parapluie dans la voiture ? »_

 _« T'es folle ou quoi ? Je vais être trempé avant même d'avoir fait deux pas ! Et puis je ne vais pas faire un aller-retour sous la pluie juste pour ensuite refaire un allé ! »_

Elle le regardait de manière suppliante, mais lui il tint bon. Soupirant il se retourna vers la porte.

 _« Je vais voir si madame Cohl n'a pas de parapluies oubliés, ou autre, qu'on pourrait emprunter. »_

Durant leur échange je m'étais tenue silencieuse, un peu en retrait, et me retrouvais maintenant seule avec Rosalie sous ce préau. La blonde me gratifia à peine un regard, pas nécessairement hostile, juste assez pour me faire comprendre qu'elle m'avait vue. Je pressais finalement le bouton appel et me mis face à l'extérieur. La sonnerie retentit trois fois avant qu'on me réponde. Je demandais après mon père mais on m'indiqua qu'il avait dû aller à la réserve de Quileute un peu plus au nord de la ville pour prêter main forte. La pluie avait provoqué un écoulement de terre et le renversement d'un arbre. Oh. Je remerciais la secrétaire et lui rassura que ce n'était rien d'important et je n'avais aucun message à laisser avant de raccrocher et soupirer. Je soupirais avant de fermer ma veste jusqu'au maximum et fouiller à nouveau dans mon sac pour en ressortir un petit parapluie. Ca ne sera pas efficace à 100% mais ce sera déjà ça…

 _« Isabelle c'est ça ? »_

Je relevais le visage vers Rosalie qui venait de m'accoster. Maintenant elle me scrutait, hésitante et comme si elle était prise ne pleine réflexion.

 _« Tu as un moyen pour rentrer chez toi ? »_

Surprise de sa proposition je répondis hésitante.

 **« heu… pas vraiment, mon père est partit près de la réserve… »**

J'avais eu le réflexe de vouloir expliquer la situation entière mis me ravisa. Elle s'en fichait peut-être totalement. Elle hocha cependant la tête comme si elle comprenait de quoi je parlais. En même temps tout le monde savait que j'étais la fille du shérif donc c'était fort probable qu'elle comprenne.

 _« Je vais te déposer alors, même un poisson se noierait sous cette pluie ! »_

Je fus surprise de sa proposition. Enfin proposition je n'avais pas le choix d'après le ton confiant qu'elle avait pris pas de choix et sincèrement, pas l'envie de refuser son offre. Je fis un léger sourire gauche.

 **« Merci beaucoup ! »**

Elle hocha la tête un léger sourire sur ses lèvres également, mais ne rajouta rien d'autre, Jasper réapparaissant à la porte avec deux grands parapluie.

 _« Tiens j'ai trouvé ça. Et ne me fais pas un scandale pour la couleur comme la dernière fois sinon je les garde tous les deux. »_

Rosalie roula des yeux avant de prendre un des deux parapluies, le rouge et de se tourner vers la flotte.

 _« On fait un détour par la maison du shérif, j'ai proposé à Isabella de la déposer. »_

Jasper la regarda surprise avant de porter son regard vers moi avant de hocher la tête et juste déplier son parapluie. Je l'imitais en me disant que Jessica passerait trois heures à presser toute parcelle d'informations concernant cette situation. Je me promis intérieurement de ne rien lui dire tant que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Finalement on franchit le rideau d'eau et au bout de quelques minutes je pus m'engouffrer dans la voiture rouge de Rosalie. J'essayais de ne pas mettre de l'eau partout, gardant mon parapluie au sol. Une fois la ceinture mise et qu'elle ait démarrée, je vérifiais que mon sac n'avait pas trop pris l'eau. Je restais silencieuse alors que les jumeaux parlaient entre eux à l'avant, me permettant de poser deux trois affaire sur la banquette à côté de moi pour être sûr que tout était en un seul morceau.

 _« Des dommages à déclarer ? »_

Je relevais le regard alors que Rosalie s'était adressé à moi en haussant légèrement la voix, m'observant par le rétroviseur. Je souris doucement.

 **« Non ça va, tout semble sec. Merci encore. »**

Elle hocha la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Ses essuies glaces allaient à une vitesse folle, et pourtant je me demandais comment elle pouvait voir quelque chose. Jasper se tourna alors que je remettais les cahiers dans mon sac.

 _« Tu lis Orgueil et Préjugés ? »_

Encore une fois je relevais la tête surprise. Cela ne me surprit pas qu'il m'accoste sur le livre que j'avais posé sur la banquette, vu que ce dernier était bien visible, mais par contre ce fut le sourire avec lequel il avait posé la question qui attira mon attention. Je hochais la tête encore une fois.

 **« Oui, j'adore les classiques ! »**

J'étais prudente de ne pas commencer à faire une tirade entière sur tous les chefs d'œuvre que j'avais chez moi. J'avais appris que ça ennuyais la plus part des gens, vu que de moins en moins partageaient la passion de la lecture. Il me sourit pourtant encore plus avant de rajouter :

 _« J'ai une préférence pour Persuasion, mais orgueil et Préjugés entre quand même dans mon top trois de Jane. »_

Là ce fut le choc. Il connaissait Jane Austen… Et ses œuvres… Un sourire se forma malgré moi sur mes lèvres.

 **« J'ai moins aimé ce livre-là, comparé à Raison et Sensibilité, mais il est excellent aussi ! »**

La voiture se gara, mettant fin à notre conversation. Je me dépêchais de tout remettre dans mon sac, notant que Rosalie s'était garée le plus près possible du porche. Les remerciant encore une fois je sortis de la voiture et me dépêchais pour arriver sur le perron de ma main. Je déverrouillais la porte et m'engouffrais dans la maison. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur, après que je me sois retourné vers la voiture rouge, qu'elle démarra et disparu sous les torrents de pluie. Je fermais la porte, laissant le froid et la pluie dehors, en me disant que peut-être les rats de bibliothèques étaient encore présents dans cette ville !

* * *

Et voilà premier chapitre de poster (je n'aurais pas cru poster si rapidement mais j'étais inspirée)! En espérant que ça vous plaise? ;)

n'hésitez pas à pousser le petit bouton, ou laisser un commentaire! ;D

 **~ lareveuse15 ~**


	3. Chapitre 2

**~ Chapitre 2: l'accident ~**

Je n'avais rien dit à personne sur le fait que les si inatteignables Cullen m'avaient ramené. Le calme se formait doucement autour de moi et je me refusais de ramener l'attention pour moi. Je commençais seulement à savourer le calme autour de moi. Je pouvais enfin me relaxer un peu et mieux observer ce qui m'entourait. Les gens, les choses… A Forks tout était humide et gris. Ou vert. Les seules couleurs vives étaient les vêtements des gens, et encore beaucoup portaient des couleurs passe partout, ne ressortant quasi pas. Souvent cachés aussi sous des imperméables à hâter le pas pour ne pas être humide. Et puis il y avait les gens. Une petite ville qui essaye de s'inspirer de la ville la plus proche : Seattle. Si une mode était à Seattle, elle prenait quelque jour pour arriver, mais elle arrivait. Comme pour dire : nous sommes là, nous sommes petits mais nous sommes là et nous sommes dans le coup. Je secouais la tête intérieurement. Niveau social je m'étais posée aussi. Je trainais toujours avec Angela, Jessica et Lauren. Apparemment Jessica avait mal pris que Mike me porte de l'attention, du coup je me tenais éloignée des garçons. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si l'un deux avait une conversation fort intéressante. Du coup la deuxième semaine se passa aux fils des cours que j'avais, des livres que je lisais et des conversations que je supportais. Le soir je rentrais souvent lessivée de prendre sur moi. Personne ne semblait aimer lire, ni partager une passion pour l'histoire comme je le faisais. Ca me manquait un peu de ne pas pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de ce genre de sujets. Ca me manquait beaucoup même ! Enfin. Au moins l'an prochain je pourrais prendre des cours d'histoire poussés. J'avais hâte.

« Edward Cullen te fixe intensément. »

Je relevais le regard de ma salade, le tournant vers Jessica qui regardait derrière moi. Je ne me retournais pas.

« Encore ? »

Elle hocha la tête et moi je baissais la mienne vers ma salade à nouveau.

« Tu es sure que rien ne s'est produit durant le cours de bio ? »

Je secouais la tête avant de hausser les épaules.

« Non, je lui ai juste posé des questions sur l'exercice… peut-être qu'il n'a pas apprécié ? »

C'est vrai que le grand changement qui persistait était l'attention d'Edward Cullen. Ce gars me filait la chair de poule. Je l'avais vu lundi en bio, il avait fallu terminer le tp commencé il y a une semaine. Comme la semaine précédente il n'avait quasi pas parlé, et était resté assis tendus toute l'heure. Vers la fin, comme avant il était partit rapidement, sans attendre son reste. Je m'étais questionnée, mais n'en avais pas parlé à mes nouveaux amis qui adoraient les ragots sur les Cullen. Il était peut-être malade. Enfin je l'avais quand même un peu pris pour moi quand je l'avais croisé hier, sortant des toilettes pour fille. Il avait tiré une tête… Si je n'avais pas pris une douche le matin même je serais devenue parano. Et puis il avait l'air de souffrir. J'avais souvent observé leur fratrie depuis lundi, et je remarquais que tout étaient autour de lui à l'entourer. Des petits gestes ou autre : une tape dans le dos, une bise. Ses frères et sœurs semblaient aux petits soins pour lui. Il était peut-être malade ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi il mangeait si peu à midi, mais pas pourquoi la fratrie en faisait autant. Sauf s'ils étaient si compatissant au point de ne pas manger devant lui ? Mais alors pourquoi acheter toute cette nourriture ? En tout cas il faisait flipper, parce qu'il avait tendance à me fixer longtemps en fronçant les sourcils. Sincèrement ça commençais sérieusement à me faire flipper. Je n'en parlerais pas à Charlie, je ne voulais pas qu'il mette la police de la ville au trousse d'Edward, mais bon… Au final il semblerait qu'Edward ait capté que Jessica l'avais grillé parce qu'elle m'informa qu'il avait détourné les yeux. Je secouais la tête exaspérée, tant pour son comportement à elle que son comportement à lui. Au final la pause de midi s'acheva et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos classes respectives. Quelle ne fut pas la joie de la majorité de la classe de savoir que le cours de mathématique était annulé pour urgence familiale ! Je soupirais en me dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, n'ayant pas suivis les autres à l'extérieurs profiter du peu de temps sec et lumineux qu'il y aurait cet après-midi. Du calme… Du silence… Voilà ce dont j'avais besoin. Je dégotais donc un coin tranquille et m'y installais pour lire un peu. J'avais changé de livre depuis la dernière fois, me sentant un peu plus à l'aise, et du coup en profitant pour un peu avancer dans ma pile à lire. J'avais opté pour Tristan et Iseult. Je critiquais pas mal le livre l'histoire d'amour n'était pas parfaite, loin de là, mais j'aimais la poésie des mots, la description des sensations des personnages et la manière de mettre en scène un amour fort. Je fus bientôt captivée, voguant sur un bateau, suivant les pas de ce couple mythique, buvant le vin avec eux. Heureusement que j'avais installé un réveil sur mon téléphone, histoire de ne pas perdre la notion du temps et arriver en retard. Inutile de se faire remarquer. Alors que je ramassais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la sortie, je vis Jasper installé un peu plus loin à une autre table. Il releva son regard un bref instant et me souris, hochant doucement la tête avant de retourner à son travail… Je baissais le visage et accélérais le pas. C'était un peu raté pour ne pas se faire remarquer… Pourquoi ils ne parlaient jamais aux autres avec ses frères et sœurs ? Pourquoi moi j'avais droit à des sourires et personne d'autre ? Je secouais la tête et décidais de laisser tomber. Ne pas y faire attention était la meilleure solution. Je voulais rester dans ma bulle, me fondre dans la masse et éviter les regards sur moi. Parler aux Cullen devant les autres, ou parler des Cullen et de leurs comportements n'était pas la chose à faire du coup. Ni se faire écraser par une voiture !

Sortant du dernier cours en compagnie des autres, je finis par prendre la direction du parking pour prendre le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Je me dirigeais vers la grille de sortie et notais les frères Cullen adossés à la voiture d'Edward à l'autre bout du parking. Une voiture grise, étonnamment différente de celle de sa sœur. Peut-être que ce qui est vrai pour les chiens qui ressemble à leur maitre s'applique aussi aux voitures ? Qui sais. Je détournais le regard et sortit mon téléphone pour passer la chanson qui se jouait actuellement dans mes écouteur. Il fallut que ce soit ce jour-là où je ne regardais pas la route. Il fallut que ce soit ce jour-là que la nuit précédente il avait un peu gelé, laissant certains endroits humides glissants pour les voitures. Il fallut que ce soit ce jour-là que Tyler perde le contrôle de son van. Un instant je regardais mon téléphone, l'autre, je levais le regard pour voir la camionnette déraper et s'approcher de manière incontrôlée de moi. J'eu le reflex de faire un mouvement en arrière mais mon pied heurta la bordure du trottoir que je venais de quitter, et je me sentis partir en arrière. Le cri que je voulais pousser resta coincé dans ma gorge, ma respiration était bloquée, mais mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même.

La première chose que je sentis avant de tomber était des bras qui te tirèrent en arrière, ensuite le froid du sol qui transperçait mon pantalon alors que je me retrouvais étendue dessus. Et un bruit. Un bruit de ferraille compressée. Je pris une inspiration et ouvris les yeux alors qu'un silence pensant se faisait entendre. J'eu le temps de croiser les yeux dorés de Jasper avant que des cris ne me parviennent de toutes part. Jasper me tira un peu plus loin du Van et m'aida à me relever doucement.

« Comment tu…. »

Il avait l'air grave, et pourtant il semblait en parfait contrôle, si ce n'est ses yeux qui semblaient inquiets et suppliants. Ses yeux qui avaient une couleur assez étrange et que je venais de remarquer pour la première fois.

« Plus tard Isabella ! Je t'en prie… »

Il avait murmuré les mots et pourtant je les entendis clairement. Il sera légèrement mes poignets qu'il tenait entre ses mains avant de les lâcher et se tourner vers un des professeurs qui accouru. Se massant l'épaule, il hocha la tête quand on lui demandait si ça allait bien. Moi je ne pouvais que le fixer incrédule. Il avait été à l'autre bout du parking, j'en étais sure. Comment aurait-il pu arriver si vite à mes côtés ? Il m'avait dit plus tard… Il avait donc conscience que je savais que quelque chose clochais. Et pourtant j'avais confiance… Je me refocalisais sur le moment présent tournant la tête vers un des professeurs qui venait de m'accoster. Au final je m'en tirais avec un « un peu sonné, mais ça va ». L'ambulance ne fut pas appelé, aucun blessé à déclarer, même Tyler s'en était sorti indemne avec un airbag. Il vint s'excuser trois mille fois auprès de moi et je lui assurais trois mille fois que j'allais bien. Malgré tout ça on fut quand même convié à l'infirmerie pour faire des petits tests de routine histoire de vérifier qu'aucun de nous n'avait de commotions cérébrales. Je marchais légèrement derrière les deux garçons et écoutais leur conversation : Tyler s'assurant aussi pour la énième fois que Jasper allait bien.

« Mec, tu as tellement de la chance que je fais réparer mon van seulement demain ! »

De ce que j'avais compris Tyler avait fait désosser l'arrière de son van, qui devait être remis en place correctement demain. Il en avait parlé ce midi mais je n'avais pas vraiment écouté. Ce fut la réponse de Jasper qui me préoccupais plus :

« Oui, je me disais bien aussi que c'était pas normal que mon épaule puisse si bien tenir le choc ! »

Je n'avais pas fait attention au Van de Tyler avant maintenant mais je jetais un rapide coup d'œil derrière nous. Bien sur la foule cachait une bonne partie, mais un renfoncement était quand même bien visible... à l'endroit où le Van avait percuté Jasper qui s'était interposé entre moi et le véhicule. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose en voiture, mais est ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir plus mal que ça ? Même avec une voiture désossée ? Alors que je retournais la tête et continuais ma progression Jasper enchaina :

« En plus tu devais déjà avoir ralenti en partie sinon je ne crois pas que j'aurais su tenir de la sorte… »

Tyler hocha juste la tête. Moi j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose clochais, sans savoir quoi. Et ce sentiment ne partit pas durant toute la procédure que dura la visite à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'on sortit il n'y avait déjà quasi plus personne. Une remorqueuse était venue chercher le van de Tyler et les étudiants s'étaient dissipés. Seul personne encore présente : Mike et Rosalie. L'un semblait avoir gagné au loto, et tentais d'attirer l'attention de la belle blonde, qui quant à elle semblait fulminer. Une fois arrivé au niveau des voitures, Tyler pris congé et s'avança vers son ami qui l'avait attendu pour le reconduire. Je hochais la tête et murmurais un « salut » général avant de me faufiler entre les deux véhicules, prête à rentrer à pied et pour de bon cette fois. Je ne vis pas le regard qu'échangeait Rosalie avec son frère, je n'entendis pas non plus le soupir qu'elle poussa. Mais j'entendis bien sa voix quand elle m'interpela avec mon prénom. Me retournant surprise je la regardais. L'exaspération qui émanait d'elle était visible et surprenante. Je me retrouvais à me demander si je n'avais pas fait quelque chose qui l'énervait, sauf qu'à part rester en vie, je ne voyais pas trop quoi.

« Montes, je vais te reconduire. Ce sera plus sûr ! »

Jasper la regarda surprise avant de baisser les yeux, et s'installer du côté passager en silence. Quant à sa sœur jumelle elle hocha une fois la tête dans ma direction, comme pour répondre à ma mine hésitante, et s'engouffra avec grâce dans l'habitacle à son tour ? Je me retrouvais donc un instant plus tard, sur la banquette arrière à ne pas savoir où me mettre du au silence pesant qui régnait dans la voiture. Heureusement le trajet ne fut pas long et je pus rapidement m'extirper de cette ambiance assez glaciale. Cette fois ci la voiture n'attendit pas que je rentre chez moi et démarra directement. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas regarder la route et suivre le bolide rouge des yeux, et rentrais directement chez moi. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans ma chambre que je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et réalisais tout. Depuis l'accident j'avais été dans un brouillard – maintenir la face, ne rien montré, avait été une priorité et je m'en étais étrangement bien sortie. Mais là je pouvais enfin laisser libre court à mes sentiments. Mes mains se mirent à trembler et mon estomac se serra désagréablement. Je revoyais dans mon esprit le Van qui fonçait vers moi. J'avais été persuadée que j'allais être percutée en plein fouet. Et puis Jasper était arrivé. Il avait arrêté le Van. Il m'avait tiré en arrière. Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu traverser tout le parking de l'école en même pas quelques secondes. Jamais. Ni lui ni personne ne pourrait faire ça. J'essayais de trouver une réponse logique durant vingt minutes. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été avec ses deux frères ? Et pourtant je le revoyais parfaitement faire une accolade amicale à Emmet en rigolant alors qu'Edward, les bras croisés se tenait à côté d'eux et semblait bouder un peu. Je revoyais cette image dans mon esprit comme gravée. Et puis le Van. Et puis Jasper. C'était juste impossible. Peut-être que la scène s'était déroulée plus lentement que ce que je ne croyais, mais alors d'autres gens seraient intervenus non ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre, me répétant encore et encore cette scène. Et puis ces mots : « Plus tard Isabella ! Je t'en prie… ». Mais plus tard quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Au final, las de tourner en rond je décidais d'aller prendre une douche. Cela m'aida à me calmer un peu et à faire passer le choc. Naturellement quand mon père rentra il était déjà au courant de tout et fous d'inquiétude. La joie de vivre dans les petites villes et leurs commérages. Il s'assura que j'allais bien et me demanda de raconter l'histoire encore trois bonne fois avant de sembler satisfait. Quant à moi j'étais toujours un peu nauséeuse et cela devais se voir car Charlie m'envoya dans le salon me coucher sur canapé avec une tisane tandis que lui allait appeler le traiteur. J'eu un sourire à cette information : mon père n'était vraiment pas doué en cuisine. Il commanda chez le chinois et se fit livrer à la maison. Je roulais des yeux en entendant la conversation depuis le salon. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seule. Pourtant aucun van ne risquait de me percuter ici… Enfin, qui sait ! Je sirotais ma tisane et Charlie venait de raccrocher quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Je laissais mon père aller ouvrir, ne me doutant pas un instant que ce serait une visite pour moi. J'entendis mon père saluer chaleureusement un dénommé Carlisle, un collègue peut-être ? Mais je compris bien vite suite aux parole de l'homme qu'il était le père de Jasper. Du coup je me redressais doucement, posant la couverture à côté de moi et ma tasse sur la table basse du salon. Je me redressais à peine que déjà mon père débarquais accompagné d'un homme blond, sourire chaleureux aux lèvres et ayant plus ou moins la trentaine. Les mêmes yeux dorés que Jasper… La même couleur unique. Je souris incertaine à l'homme et puis tournais mon regard vers mon père.

« Bella je te présente Carlisle, il est docteur à l'hôpital. C'est le père de Jasper, il est venu voir si tu allais bien. »

« Oh… heu… Merci beaucoup, mais ça va ! »

J'essayais de mettre autant de certitude que possible dans mes mots mais je ne devais pas être convainquant parce que Carlisle haussa juste un sourcil :

« Pas de tremblement, de nausées ou de petite crise de panique ? »

Je déglutis avant de baisser la tête légèrement honteuse. Charlie souris doucement de manière désolée, sachant pertinemment que je détestais avoir l'attention sur moi. Au final Carlisle m'examina rapidement, me demandant juste quelque précision quant à mes nausées. Il palpa un peu mon crane, essayant de voir si j'avais des douleurs à certains endroits, mais rien de tout ça. Du coup le diagnostic fut rapide : une journée de repos demain pour me remettre convenablement mais sans plus. Et l'éternel : si jamais vous avez d'autres symptômes, n'hésitez pas à passer à l'hôpital ! Mon père alla vérifier qu'il avait de l'aspirine dans la pharmacie en haut au cas où, alors que Carlisle remis sa veste. Moi je restais plantée dans le salon ne sachant pas quoi dire. Au final ce fut Carlisle qui brisa le silence, me scrutant sérieusement.

« Isabella ? »

Voyant qu'il avait toute mon attention, il continua.

« S'il te plait laisse à Jasper le temps de t'expliquer, avant de faire quelque chose… »

Il avait l'air torturé et lui aussi me suppliais du regard. J'étais surprise de sa requête. Comme son fils il me demandait d'attendre, confirmant ne quelque sorte de manière détournée qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait. Je ne pus que hocher la tête, mon estomac se crispant un peu plus, et essais de ne rien laisser paraitre. Carlisle répondit à mon signe de tête par un sourire d'excuse et retrouva vite la face quand mon père descendit les marches pour confirmer qu'il avait bien de l'aspirine. Le docteur pris donc congé et mon père et moi passion une soirée tranquille. En apparence, car intérieurement je me posais mille questions et essayais de comprendre ce qui m'étais arrivé, et ce qu'avait fait Jasper. Sans jamais trouver de réponses…

* * *

Hello, hello tout le monde !

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre ! Merci d'abord à tous pour les petits commentaires super sympas laissés sur l'histoire. Ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens attendent la suite ou mettent la story en favori ! **

Du coup j'espère que vous accrochez toujours autant, que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaires, à critiquer ou imaginer la suite. Bref, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :D

A bientôt pour la suite ! ;)

 **~Lareveuse15 ~**


	4. Chapitre 3

_Coucou à toutes et tous! :D_

 _Désolé pour la longue attente, mais voici enfin la suite! En espérant que cela vous plaise! ;)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

J'étais sur les nerfs. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre d'heures à faire les 100 pas dans ma chambre. Tellement, que j'avais arrêté de les faire pour me mettre en boule sur mon fauteuil favoris. Un vieux fauteuil en tissus, rembourré et bien moelleux. Un peu large de sorte à ce que je puisse replier mes jambes sous moi sans être à l'étroit. Je passais mes soirées dedans, essayant de lire mais mon esprit partant toujours à un moment où un autre vers Jasper et sa famille. Son père savait, et je me disais que les autres devaient savoir aussi. Surement Rosalie vu qu'elle était sa jumelle… Peut-être pas les autres enfants à y réfléchir, mais d'un autre côté ils étaient tous tellement isolés du reste du lycée… Je me demandais d'ailleurs s'ils s'isolaient des autres à cause… A cause de quoi ? A cause de Jasper ? Ou est ce qu'ils étaient tous comme ça ? Maintenant s'ils étaient tous comme ça des incidents étranges auraient dû se produirent. Ils étaient sept, c'était difficile à cacher ou alors ils étaient tous super doués. Enfin, que Jasper soit le seul, ou que tous les membres de sa famille soient comme lui, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il était. Est-ce que j'avais cherché, bien sûr ! Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'éléments et les théories que m'apportait mon ordinateur étaient farfelues. Hulk, capitaine America, Superman étaient les éléments ressortant le plus souvent. J'avais quitté l'écran bien rapidement et étais retournée m'installer dans mon fauteuil à me tourner les pouces. J'avais promis de ne rien faire pour l'instant et c'était vraiment l'impression que j'avais : ne rien faire. A l'école je faisais comme si de rien n'était, ayant profité de ma journée de congé pour m'entrainer à ne rien laisser paraitre. J'étais malheureusement à nouveau au centre d'attention. Je ne sais comment mais Jasper avait su y échapper quasi entièrement. Une chose de plus qui semblait étrange. Même si c'était encore la plus discrète de toutes les choses qui étaient étrange chez lui. Il y avait la couleur de ses yeux, la même couleur chez chaque membre de sa famille d'ailleurs. Sa vitesse et sa force pour le coup. Et pourtant malgré ces détails assez perturbants il semblait dégager quelque chose qui mettait les gens en confiance. On aurait pu lui confier tout et n'importe quoi les yeux fermés.

Je soufflais silencieusement en fermant la porte de mon casier. Au moins la journée d'aujourd'hui était finie. Je m'étais étalée en sport, j'avais eu du mal en physique mais en travaillant ce soir cela devrait aller. Le professeur de littérature nous avait rendu une dissertation que j'avais assez bien réussie. Une autre journée normale. Fourrant mes cahiers dans mon sac, je pris la direction des parkings pour rentrer. Sur le chemin mon regard accrocha celui de Rosalie, je fis un léger sourire avant de hocher la tête doucement et simplement continuer ma route. Elle m'avait regardée, méfiante. Ou alors c'est juste moi qui me faisais des films ! J'allais quitter le parking quand j'entendis quelqu'un me héler de loin. Me retournant je vis Mike accourir vers moi, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Je me forçais à le lui rendre, cependant ne réussit qu'à produire un petit sourire timide.

« J'ai battu Tyler! »

Je haussais un sourcil devant son air enthousiaste et devant sa phrase qui pour moi n'avait aucun sens.

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien tu sais pour le bal de fin d'année ? Tyler avait dit que tu serrais sa cavalière, mais je l'ai battu dans un pari et du coup, on pourrait y aller ensemble… »

Ce n'était pas une question. Et malgré sa conjugaison je voyais bien que pour lui c'était affaire réglée. Je me sentis d'abord penaud et perdue. Tyler ne m'avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit ! Mais doucement la stupeur laissa place à de la colère. Je détestais qu'on ne me laisse pas prendre mes choix. Je détestais quand les gens m'imposaient aussi les leurs. Je n'avais rien demandé à personne. Et pourtant, malgré cette colère qui grandissait en moi, je ne réussis pas à lui faire des reproches à proprement dit. Serrant la hanse de mon sac je répondis simplement :

« Désolé, mais je ne vais pas au bal… Il va falloir te trouver une autre cavalière, et Tyler aussi. »

Ma phrase avait sonné beaucoup moins sèchement que voulu, mais j'étais comme ça. Timide, agoraphobe, renfermée dans mon monde… Je n'étais pas du genre à laisser exploser ma colère d'un coup. Je ne laissais cependant pas à Mike le loisir de riposter et m'éloignait simplement, lui lançant un « à demain » pour clôturer l'échange. Vivement que je rentre ! Sur le chemin du retour je n'arrêtais pas de mettre ma main dans mon sac pour aller tenir mon livre. Un Jules Vernes m'avait accompagné aujourd'hui. Soufflant j'essayais de retrouver mon calme. Je ne voulais vraiment pas aller à ce bal, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention d'y aller et je l'avais d'ailleurs dit aux filles. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi Tyler avait proclamé une stupidité de ce genre. Sans me concerter ! Secouant la tête je remontais les deux marches du porche de chez Charlie et rentrais finalement au sec. Enfin aujourd'hui il n'avait pas plu, mais l'air avait été humide et la brume n'arrangeait rien à la chose. Un bon thé ne me fera que le plus grand bien ! Comme d'habitude, je n'eus aucune nouvelle des Cullen. Je me couchais frustrée après une soirée avec mon père où j'avais regardé un match de baseball avec lui. J'avais pris l'habitude de lui tenir compagnie avec un livre dans le salon, si je ne travaillais pas mes cours. Je m'étais un peu forcée au début mais la situation se révéla être agréable.

Charlie était plongé dans son match et moi dans ma lecture, on respectait l'activité de l'un et l'autre et une fois finis, ou alors avant de commencer on s'échangeait quelques phrases qui démontraient qu'on s'écoutait l'autre. J'avais souhaité un bon match à son équipe, et lui m'avait souhaité bonne découverte du centre de la terre en compagnie d'un professeur… Européen. J'avais rigolé doucement ne le remerciant. Le professeur de minéralogie au Johanneum de Hambourg aurait eu une mine indignée devant le fait que Charlie n'ai pas retenu ses origines, ni son titre. Moi je ne lui en voulais pas. Au fil des jours un lien s'était tissé, un lien que je n'avais pas imaginé possible. Il était aussi silencieux et renfermé que moi, mais il voulait passer du temps avec moi et me connaître. Rattraper le temps perdu. Et je m'étais rendue compte à quelle point il m'avait manqué aussi. Maman et Phil étaient des gens géniaux, mais ma mère était tout l'opposé de moi : extravertie, à bouger partout, toujours à avoir une occupation, toujours à parler et avoir quelque chose à dire. Avec Charlie j'avais le calme et la sérénité qu'il m'avait manqué jusque-là. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me pousse à sortir ou à vivre une vie qui n'était pas la mienne. Et même si j'adorais ma mère, j'avais déjà quelques fois eu recours à la ruse alors qu'elle voulait me forcer à sortir avec des gens. J'avais été voir des films seule ou autre, lui racontant par après à quel point les gens avaient été gentils et la soirée sympa. Mes livres m'aidaient à trouver des anecdotes à inventer et ma mère n'y vit que du feu. Charlie ne me forçait pas, il demandait si je me faisais des amis, comment étaient les autres, mais jamais il ne me poussait à sortir ou à les voir. Parfois une question maladroite était posée quand j'évoquais un garçon, mais je balayais ses peurs d'un sourire et en secouant la tête. Non les garçons d'ici n'étaient pas pour moi. Enfin… Il y avait bien Jasper qui lisait, mais à part ça je ne savais rien de plus sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il cachait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose commençait sérieusement à m'irriter.

Le weekend pointa le bout de son nez et malgré mes refus d'aller au bal, plus tôt mal pris par Tyler et Mike, je fus conviée à la sortie entre filles organisée dans le but de se procurer une robe. Mike s'était rabattu sur Jessica, et Tyler avait trouvé une autre personne. J'avais d'ailleurs appris qu'il avait compté m'emmener au bal pensant que je tomberais pour le coup du : « pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir presque tué ». D'où les rumeurs et le comportement de Mike. J'avais regardé Jessica incrédule quand elle me l'avait raconté et je n'avais pas mal pris son air soulagé et heureux quand je lui avais annoncé ne pas aller à ce bal. Ce bal représentait finalement tout ce que je voulais éviter : une occasion de se faire voir, attirer l'attention, être entourées de gens et de musique assourdissante, des gens bourrés, de la jalousie, de l'hypocrisie… Je soupirais silencieusement à cette pensée. C'était triste de se dire qu'aujourd'hui les vraies amitiés se faisaient rares. Celles qui tiennent durant des années, celles où vous pouvez envoyer un message à toute heure et avoir une réponse, celle ou vous savez que vos secrets seront gardés, celle où vous savez que la personne ne vous jurera pas mais sera quand même sincère avec vous. Dans les livres tout était toujours simple : le héro trouvais un tel amis et ensembles ils bravaient des mages noirs, des dragons, des malédictions et autre… Mais dans la réalité il était difficile de savoir ce que l'autre pensait, encore moins s'il était sincère. Le mensonge était devenu une seconde nature pour beaucoup de monde. C'est ce que je me disais alors que Jessica venait de complimenter Angela sur une robe avant de venir me dire à quel point elle est horrible en privé. Je ne répondis rien, continuant de chercher s'ils n'avaient pas une robe vert émeraude, couleur favorite d'Angela dans la boutique. Pour finir ce fut deux boutiques plus loin qu'on trouva la robe verte parfaite pour Angela, cependant Jessica qui n'avait eu aucun style de robe en tête en arrivant pris beaucoup plus de temps. Au début elle trouva une paire de chaussures, « sublimissimes » d'après elle, et décidé de chercher une robe qui irait avec, mais aucune ne lui plaisait.

Je m'étais dit qu'une sortie entre fille pourrait me faire du bien, me changer les idées. C'était toujours mieux que ruminer seul chez moi sur le sombre secret des Cullen. Mais pour finir je regrettais presque de ne pas me morfondre dans ma chambre. La climatisation allait dans toutes les boutiques et me donnait un mal de crane de plus en plus persistant. Mes talons et mes chevilles commençaient à être douloureux à force de me tenir debout et de marcher sans arrêt. La voix et le comportement de Jessica devenaient de plus en plus insupportable et l'indécision d'Angela face à deux paires de chaussures qui durait depuis dix bonnes minutes commençait à me pousser à bout. De plus il allait être six heures du soir et je commençais à avoir une faim de loup. Je souris alors aux deux filles et prétextait un appel à passer à mon père pour une raison inventée. Sortant de la boutique, je m'accrochais à la hanse de mon sac en bandoulière et me frayais un chemin parmi les passants, peu nombreux à cette heure-là, sans vraiment regarder où j'allais. A la première occasion je tournais dans une petite ruelle et m'adossais au mur en fermant les yeux. Je savourais chaque gorgée d'air frais et le fait de ne plus avoir des gens autour de moi me calmait aussi. A cette pensé j'ouvris les yeux et reculais un peu plus dans la ruelle, loin de la rue que je venais de quitter. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'accoste pour me demander si j'allais bien ou pour s'assurer que je ne faisais pas de malaise. Un simple moment de paix loin des gens, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait… je passait une main dans mon sac et serrait la couverture familière du livre que j'avais pris avec moi aujourd'hui : le portrait de Dorian Grey. Une édition classique, avec reliure cartonnée noir ornée de gravures argentées. Je trouvais ce livre magnifique, le style en accord avec l'histoire basée sur l'apparence et les vices cachés derrière un visage parfait. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur, me retrouvant dans une position accroupie, fermant les yeux à nouveau pour essayer de retrouver mon calme. Ma tête me lançait toujours autant, mais tirer ainsi sur mes muscles fit un bien fous à mes mollets qui se retrouvaient étirés agréablement. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste des heures dans cette position et un bon bain bien chaud en rentrant serait encore meilleur pour détendre mes muscles mais à défaut d'avoir la possibilité de le prendre…

« Bonsoir ma belle. »

Ce fut une voix masculine et doucereuse qui me sortit de mon état second. Ouvrant les yeux je vis trois hommes à l'entrée de la ruelle qui me regardaient, abordant chacun un sourire goguenard. Me redressant vivement, je du rester adosser contre le mur pour ne pas perdre équilibre et ne pas faire de chute de tension. Ça, plus les fourmillements qui courraient dans mes jambes m'indiquait que prendre les jambes à mon cou pour fuir ces trois types n'était pas vraiment une option. Maintenant l'adrénaline qui commençait à se répandre dans mon corps pourrait éventuellement faire contre poids, mais j'en doutais vu la carrure des trois. Je finis par reculer d'un pas alors que celui de gauche avançait. Je déglutis, essayant de trouver une issue tout en serrant la hanse de mon sac d'une main, l'autre toujours contre le mur, mes jambes n'étant pas encore entièrement fiables. Le quartier en sois n'était pas le mieux situé de Portland et à cette heure ci il n'était que peu fréquenté. Si je criais je n'étais pas sûr que quelqu'un m'entende. J'avais la nette impression aussi que si je criais les trois gus allaient se jeter sur moi, tandis que là ils étaient encore à distance raisonnable. Un sourire pervers aux lèvres certes, mais un corps à corps fort inégal pouvait être évité. Apparemment je restais trop silencieuse pour l'homme ayant parlé car il reparla, posant une question ce coup-ci.

« Tu t'es perdue ? »

« Non… »

Ma voix n'était pas assurée et fort basse. Intimidée je n'osais pas bouger et parler non plus apparemment. Si j'arrivais à faire comme dans les films et appeler une amie discrètement mais vu comme j'étais mise ce serait compliquer. Rajouter à ça le fait que mon portable était au fond de mon sac… « Messieurs, si jamais vous voulez m'attaquer – de quelle manière que ce soit – vous voulez bien attendre un instant que je cherche mon téléphone dans ce sac beaucoup trop grand, mais tellement pratique pour transporter des livres ? » Ce serait une situation comique certes, mais loin d'être réaliste. J'eu un instant l'idée de les assommer avec mon livre, cette petite merveille pesait quand même son poids et était robuste. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment agile ou douée pour ce genre de choses.

« Pardon, je ne t'ai pas bien comprise ? »

Ce qui semblait être le chef de la bande avança d'un pas, je reculais en même temps, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« Je disais que je n'étais pas perdue ! »

J'essayais de paraitre un peu plus assurée, mais une note de peur transparut quand même. Et quoi de plus normal pour une fille comme moi d'avoir peur en compagnie de trois gaillards comme eux. Mon cœur commençait à s'emballer de plus en plus vite. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines ne m'était d'aucune utilité, accroissant simplement ma perception du danger et activant juste mes cellules grises imaginant des scenarios de plus en plus sanglants. Pourquoi je n'étais pas née catcheuse ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas suivi les cours de taekwondo que ma mère voulait m'imposer après avoir regardé un film sur les arts martiaux, clamant que je serais la prochaine Jackie Chan féminine ! Je n'avais même pas un spray d'autodéfense avec moi. J'imaginais la conscience qu'aurait Charlie si jamais il m'arrivait un truc. En tant que flic c'était son travail d'empêcher ce genre d'incidents, alors si en plus ça arrivait à sa fille… Je reculais encore de quelques pas, mais finis par buter contre un encombrant, me retrouvant prise au piège. J'étais la seule à qui ça ne semblait pas faire plaisir. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler et je déglutis, sentant les larmes me monter aux joues. Un souvenir s'imposa alors à moi. Moi petite, je devais avoir 10 ans… Ma mère et moi nous nous baladions à la plage et elle me demandait pourquoi je lisais autant, pourquoi je n'allais pas vivre mes propres histoires aux dehors. « Ce qui est bien avec mes livres, c'est que je vis des aventures, sans être en danger ! ». J'avais trouvé ma réponse imparable à l'époque, et j'avais ressenti un sentiment de puissance. Je vivais aventures sur aventures, et en effet je n'étais jamais en danger. Jamais cette phrase ne m'avait semblé plus appropriée qu'aujourd'hui. Aucun prince à cheval blanc n'allait apparaitre, je n'avais aucun pouvoir magique, aucun talent au combat pour me défendre. Je me sentais vulnérable. Extrêmement vulnérable.

J'allais essayer de m'en sortir en bluffant, prétextant mon copain imaginaire dans le coin. Mon copain imaginaire et sa bande de potes catcheurs. Je me fichais du ridicule de la situation, rien ne me prouvait que ça ne marcherait pas. J'ouvris la bouche pour prendre la parole, quand une nouvelle voix s'éleva de derrière les trois hommes.

« Isabella. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers… Jasper. C'était bien Jasper qui se tenait à l'entrée de la ruelle. Il avait parlé d'un ton calme, autoritaire. Le ton de quelqu'un ayant le contrôle ou du moins l'avantage. Mon cœur se calma doucement et ma respiration se fit moins laborieuse. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait ôté une brique de mon estomac.

« Jasper ! »

J'essayais de ne pas sonner trop enthousiaste, afin de faire écho à son assurance, mais c'était légèrement raté.

« Tu viens ? »

Il ne semblait pas prêter attention aux trois hommes, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il avait une posture décontractée, transpirant la confiance en soi. Ses mains étaient négligemment glissées dans ses poches, il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise à carreau, laissant apercevoir les muscles de ses avants bras. Si la situation avait été différente je l'aurais considéré comme indécemment séduisant. Je m'avançais alors hésitante d'un pas, puis d'un autre et encore un autre avant de passer le premier gars, chaque pas se faisait plus confiant. Les hommes eux restaient sur places et toisaient Jasper, un mélange de crainte et de confusions sur le visage. De la fatigue aussi ? Je ne pris pas le temps de les contempler plus et emboitais le pas à jasper qui posa une main dans mon dos, me faisant passer devant lui. Une fois dans la rue, on tourna à gauche, reprenant le chemin que j'avais fais en sens inverse, accélérant l'un comme l'autre nos pas de manière synchronique. Je marchais aveuglement, suivant simplement les indications que Jasper me donnait au fur et à mesures. On finit par arriver dans le centre de Portland et pour la première fois de ma vie la foule eu un effet apaisant sur moi. J'en eu un sursaut de rire nerveux. Jasper s'arrêta alors et tourna un regard interrogateur sur moi. Mon sourire se figeât et je me recroquevillais un peu.

« C'est la première fois que je suis heureuse de me retrouver dans une foule de gens… »

Un sourire amusé mais chaleureux étira ses lèvres.

« En effet, tu ne semble pas être une personne aimant les bains de foules de ce que j'ai pu observer ! »

Je rougis doucement à sa remarque, baissant les yeux comme une enfant prise la main dans le sac. Mon cerveau eu le reflex idiot d'enregistré que Jasper m'avait observé…

« Jasper ! »

On releva tous les deux le regard dans la foule vers la voix. Rosalie. Elle s'approcha de nous un sourire soulagé pour son frère. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle se soit arrêtée face à nous que je remarquais que Jessica et Angela la suivaient. Je regardais Rosalie surprise alors qu'elle se tourna vers les deux dernières et leur lança d'un ton enjoué :

« Il semblerait qu'on ait retrouvé nos deux perdus du jour ! »

« Bella ! on se faisait du souci, tu es partie pendant presque une heure… »

« Oui pardon, mon coup de téléphone à duré plus longtemps que prévus et je n'avais plus de batterie pour vous sonner ou envoyer de message… »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris de mentir, mais j'essayais de cacher au maximum toute angoisse de mon attitude. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles sachent. Ce n'était pas de la honte ou de la peur, mais en sois il n'était rien arrivé donc … j'étais saine et sauve et Jasper aussi. Inutile de faire des vagues pour rien.

« Oui je suis tombé sur Isabella par hasard sur le chemin du retour, on à donc fait un bout de chemin ensemble. Désolé Rose, tu me connais. J'ai tendance à me perdre facilement quand je suis chez Allan. »

Rosalie balaya la remarque du revers de sa main, lançant simplement :

« Tant qu'on peut aller manger. J'ai faim ! »

Mon estomac eu la brillant idée de se mettre à gargouiller à ce moment précis. Rougissant encore plus, je posais une main sur le traitre m'excusant à petite voix. Je me tournais alors vers les filles dans l'espoir que l'une d'elles propose de passer par un Fast Food ou autre en rentrant. Je fus déçue avant même que Jessica n'ouvre la bouche, leur air gêné m'indiquant qu'elles ne m'avaient pas attendues pour se nourrir. Bon…

« Tu n'as qu'à venir manger avec nous Isabella, on te remmènera après si tu veux ! »

Le sourire chaleureux de rosalie ne fit qu'augmenter à sa proposition. Mais je devenais légèrement suspicieuse. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi souriante. Ni à l'école ni entouré de sa famille. Si je devais la décrire j'utiliserais plus des termes tels que distante, sur ses gardes, inquisitrice, voir amoureuse quand elle regardait ou interagissait avec son compagnon, Emmet il me semble. Mais en tout cas pas chaleureuse… Ce serait étonnant qu'ici elle soit aussi gentille et souriante. Ou alors j'étais juste paranoïaque ? Ce qui était sûr était que l'offre m'était entièrement réservée, car sans que je n'aie pu répliquer, Angela et Jessica se retrouvèrent laissées sur place alors que rosalie avait glissé son bras avec le mien et me tira avec elle tout en commençant une discussion avec jasper. Je suivis le mouvement, mes yeux voyageant de Jasper à sa sœur, sans pour autant prendre la parole. Les deux finirent par s'arrêter devant un restaurant italien avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Ça t'irais de manger ici ? »

Je regardais Jasper incrédule avant que mon regard ne voyage à sa jumelle pour revenir sur lui, incrédule.

« Heu oui bien sur… Si ça vous convient ? »

Rosalie eu un sourire ironique et roula des yeux.

« On a un régime spécial, on ne mangera certainement pas. »

« Mais alors pourquoi… »

« Ces deux-là ne t'on pas attendue pour manger… j'ai trouvé ça mal polis. »

Je scrutais Rosalie incrédule et surprise. Elle n'était pas vicieuse dans ses paroles. Elle semblait juste exaspérée. Du coup je répondis timidement :

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

Une fois installé à une table dans le fond du restaurant, loin des regards, et ma commande passée au serveur un silence pesant régna alors entre nous. Jasper était concentré sur le motif en bois de la table, jouant avec sa bague, Rosalie avait les bras croisés et semblait prendre sur soi pour ne pas lâcher une remarque. Je ne savais pas si c'est moi qui l'exaspérait, mais j'avais un doute. Si vraiment je l'énervais elle ne m'aurait pas invitée non ? Elle m'aurait laissé avec Jessica et Angela…

« Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas ? »

Je fermais les yeux dés que la question était sortie de ma bouche, n'ayant absolument pas réfléchis avant de parler. C'était tout moi ça, je ne supportais pas les silences pesants, du coup je sortais une connerie ou posait une question maladroite. Avant que je n'aie pu m'excusé, alors que les deux me regardaient, Jasper pris la parole le premier.

« La version officielle ? Nous avons tous été adopté par Carlisle car nous somme atteint d'une maladie rare et orphelins. Cet état de santé nous contraint à tenir un régime strict. »

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et je tin son regard, déglutissant légèrement avant de rétorquer :

« Et la version officieuse ? »

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres et il détourna le regard pour contempler à nouveau la table.

« On ne mange pas. On boit. »

Je haussais un sourcil, les regardant à tour de rôle, perdue. Mais aucun ne semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose. J'eu un petit sourire et tentais l'humour.

« Une autre information venant s'ajouter au mystère Cullen je suppose ? »

Rosalie eu un regard de reproche pour son frère qui haussais simplement les épaule. Mon plat arriva à ce moment-là, coupant la conversation. Ou du moins l'échange. Rosalie me sourit encourageante.

« Bon appétit ! »

Je rougis doucement, marmonnant un merci. C'était bizarre d'être la seule à manger à table. Surtout que pendant un instant je surpris la belle blonde à regarder mon assiette avec envie, avant de détourner le regard. La conversation durant le repas fut superficielle. Angela avait-elle trouvé une robe ? Oui. Et moi ? Je n'irais pas au bal. Tyler serait déçu. Oui certainement, mais s'il m'avait demandé il aurait su tout de suite à quoi s'en tenir. Et ainsi de suite. Les deux s'assurèrent à maintes reprises que j'avais assez à manger et à boire. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais ils semblaient maladroits dans leurs questions, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ou quoi dire. J'essayais de les rassurer en souriant. Cependant l'air que prirent les deux jumeaux une fois que j'eu posé ma fourchette, fit grimper l'angoisse légèrement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'on pas touchés ? »

Je fus surprise par la question de Rosalie. Comment avait-elle su ? Jasper n'avait à aucun moment parlé de cela, et je n'avais vu aucun des deux sur leur téléphones. Je les regardais incrédule, pour ne pas changer, avant de secouer la tête négativement.

« Non, ils n'en ont pas eu l'occasion… Merci, au fait ! »

Je m'étais tourné vers jasper qui eu l'air fâché et choqué à la fois.

« Isabelle c'est la moindre des choses ! Quel con laisserait une fille seule dans une ruelle avec trois typer aussi dégoutant qu'eux ?! »

Il semblait révolté, sa sœur lui lança un regard doux avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Tu veux qu'on passe voir un médecin ou autre ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! pourquoi je voudrais voir un médecin ? »

« Tu es peut-être en état de choc ? »

Secouant la tête encore une fois je répondis calmement.

« Je vais bien. J'ai … j'ai eu peur oui, mais rien ne s'est passé donc… »

« Quelque chose aurait pu se passer ! »

Je croisais le regard grave de Rosalie. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète et en colère.

« Mais rien ne s'est produit… Jasper était là… Et je me doute que ça ne pourra pas toujours être le cas. La prochaine fois je ferais plus attention… Et je n'accepterais pas une après midi shopping dans des magasin sur climatisés ! »

J'essayais de finir sur une touche d'humour. Imaginer ce qui aurait pu être n'était pas agréable. Lees images que mon cerveau avait créé dans la ruelle face à ces trois types étaient bien gravés dans ma mémoire. Je savais très bien ce qui aurait pu passer, de l'option la moins sanglante à la plus sanglante. Mais ça allait. Je ne tremblais plus, j'aurais certainement encore la boulle au ventre pendant quelque jours, mais ça allait aller. Il suffisait juste que j'évite Portland et les ruelles sombres prochainement.

« C'est pour ça que tu étais dans la ruelle ? A cause de la climatisation ? »

Je rougis doucement face à l'air surpris de jasper.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire les boutiques, j'avais un mal de tête. Alors j'ai prétexté un appel pour sortir et m'isoler un peu. Il y avait trop peur d'air frais et trop de gens partout… J'avais l'impression d'étouffer… »

« Agoraphobique ? »

Je hochais la tête doucement. Il y avait des cas plus extrêmes que les miens. Je m'en sortais encore bien, ayant juste parfois vraiment l'impression d'étouffer quand j'étais dans une grande foule. La majorité du temps mon cœur s'emballais juste de manière périodique et c'était plus un sentiment d'inconfort que je ressentais. Mais à défaut de trouver un therme plus adéquat, agoraphobique m'allait parfaitement. Jasper me souris, compatissant :

« Je ne te comprend que trop bien ! »

Je répondis à son sourire légèrement. D'habitude les gens pensaient que j'exagéraient, ou ne comprenaient simplement pas ma peur des foules et le surplus que j'atteignais parfois en étant trop longtemps entourées de gens. C'était agréable d'entendre une fois quelqu'un avouer qu'il était dans le même cas et qu'il comprenait. Un autre point commun avec le fameux Jasper Cullen. La conversation s'arrêta là alors que le serveur débarrassait mon assiette et que Rosalie demanda l'addition. Je la vis faire un geste vers son sac mais fut plus rapide et pris mon portefeuille avant elle. J'étais la seule à avoir mangé, je refusais nette qu'elle, ou son frère, paye pour ça. Il me jaugea un instant du regard avant de sourire doucement et de ranger son portefeuille. Je payais donc l'addition et on se mit en route après ça. Je suivais la marche après que les deux m'aient assuré qu'ils me ramenaient bien. Je m'étais proposé pour payer une partie du plain, mais Jasper avait balayé l'offre du revers de sa mains.

« On doit faire le trajet de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on devait faire un détour. »

Je suivais donc le mouvement docilement, finissant ma course sur le siège passager de la voiture de Jasper, Rosalie s'asseyant à l'arrière après avoir insisté lourdement. Gênée et mal à l'aide je ne savais pas comment, ni où, me mettre.

« Tu as repensé à l'incident avec la voiture de Tyler ? »

On roulait depuis quelques minutes quand Jasper aborda le sujet sensible, mais tant attendu de ma part. Je me tournais vers lui. Il ne lâchait pas la route du regard. Il avait l'air concentré, sa mâchoire était légèrement tendue et ses lèvres formaient un trait. Ça me frappa de plein fouet qu'il était extrêmement séduisant… Je me détournais rapidement avant de simplement répondre.

« Tous les jours. Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait… »

« Aucune idée ne t'ai venue à l'esprit ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais quand je me suis surprise à penser à des araignées radioactives, ou des rayons gamma, je me suis avouée battue. »

Rosalie éclata de rire franchement tandis que Jasper secouait juste la tête amusée.

« Valait mieux s'arrêter là en effet… »

J'eu un petit sourire amusé, ne prenant pas mal leurs réactions. Je savais que c'était idiot, les araignées radioactives n'avaient jamais créé de super héros. Je redevins sérieuse quand Jasper pris la parole d'une voix douce.

« Et si je te disais que nous somme de l'autre côté de la barrière ? Qu'au lieu d'être les gentils, on était les méchants ? »

Le ton utilisé, la tristesse qui passa un instant sur ses traits, et le fait que Rosalie détourne le regard en croisant les bras sur la banquette arrière m'indiquait que la remarque n'était pas sans fondé. Je gardais le silence un instant, rassemblant mes esprits. Mon premier reflex était de nier ce fait. Ils étaient gentils, un peu distant mais pas méchant. Une personne méchante ne m'aurait pas proposé de me ramener alors qu'il pleuvait dehors, ou n'aurait pas risqué de se faire écrasé par un vanne pour me sauver la vie. Non une personne foncièrement méchant n'aurait pas réagis de la sorte. Finalement je pris la parole, quand même assez sur de moi.

« Est-ce que tu ne confondrais pas méchants avec dangereux ? »

Jasper se tourna surpris vers moi un instant avant de refixer la route un air saisit sur son visage, tandis que Rosalie tourna à nouveau sa tête dans ma direction, me regardant les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est… peut-être. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire fier alors que lui se renfrognais. Je ne laissais cependant pas l'euphorie d'avoir contrit Jasper me gagner et haussais simplement les épaules.

« Méchant ne me semble vraiment pas approprié pour vous décrire. »

« Ça ne change rien à la situati… »

« Au contraire ça change tout. Si vous êtes méchants vous n'êtes pas fréquentables à mes yeux. Si vous êtes dangereux, vous être fréquentables avec prudence. »

Je ne l'avais pas laissé finir car, ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, de ce qu'il me disait et de la tournure que pris la conversation, j'en déduisait qu'ils se plaçait en tant que méchant et gardait ses distances pour protéger les autres, et non pour les fuir ou parce qu'il se voyait comme meilleur. Maintenant cela ne m'indiquait en rien ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Bien sur mon esprit avait émit l'idée de la mafia, d'un réseau de drogues, trafic d'armes, sectes secrètes, mais rien n'expliquait l'histoire du parking. Jasper fit une moue, tirant les lèvres dans un trait contrit.

« C'est un point de vue. »

Je ne rajoutais rien, me reconcentrant sur la route. Si ça c'était la conversation et les explications que Carlisle m'avait demandé d'attendre, elles n'étaient pas fort concluantes ni éclairantes. Je me sentais d'ailleurs un peu déçue je devais bien l'avouer. Cela faisait des semaines que je cherchais une explication, les mots de Carlisle tournant en boucle encore et encore dans ma tête. Je ne savourais plus mes lectures, chaque héros fantastique me faisant douter quant à la nature humaine de Jasper, chose qui était peu probable et me faisait refermer le livre, plus fâchée encore qu'avant de l'avoir ouvert. Plus personne ne parla après ça. Le trajet se déroula en silence, je regardais simplement les arbres passer sans me rendre compte de la vitesse à laquelle on roulait. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je vis le panneau « Forks » bien trop tôt d'après mes calculs que je tournais la tête vivement vers Jasper.

« Mais à combien est ce que tu roules ? »

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

« A la vitesse moyenne. »

Je le regardais sceptique, lançant un regard au tableau de bord mais ne distinguait rien, le modèle de sa voiture ne le permettant pas. Je le vis cependant rouler des yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut rien nous arriver. »

Il ne le disait pas comme quelqu'un ayant un trop grand égo, et son air calme m'aurait calmé si je n'avais pas eu un père shérif, ce qui me permettait de me rendre compte que les accidents de la route étaient plus que fréquents ! Avant de pouvoir rétorquer quoi que se soit une vague de calme m'envahit cependant. Je me laissais aller dans le fond de mon siège et fermais les yeux, sereine. Je ne réagis même pas quand Rosalie appela son frère d'une voix remplie de reproche. J'étais juste bien. Mais finalement la sensation se dissipa et quand j'ouvris les yeux je me rendis compte qu'on était à l'arrêt devant la maison de Charlie. Me détournant de la fenêtre je scrutais Jasper du regard. Ça n'avait pas été un état normal et je commençais à paniquer légèrement. M'avait-il drogué ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient versé quelque chose dans mon plat ? Diffusé via l'air conditionné ? Ne pas savoir ne faisait qu'accroitre ma peur et mon incompréhension. Jasper finit par se pencher vers moi et je me fis violente pour ne pas reculer précipitamment ne voulant pas montrer trop ouvertement que j'étais apeurée. Ma respiration repris, sans que je ne me sois rendu compte que je l'avais bloquée, quand il ouvrit la boite à gant pour en tirer un paquet emballé de papier kraft et que ce n'était pas vers moi qu'il se penchait.

« Tient. Je pense que ça pourra t'aider dans tes recherches. Je viendrais te chercher demain matin avant le lycée, tu pourras me dire ce que tu en penses. »

A aucun moment sa phrase ne sonna comme une question ou une proposition. Je devais accepter ce paquet, je devais le lire, je lui dirais ce que j'en pense et j'irais à l'école avec lui demain. D'un côté le fait de me faire dicter ma conduite de la sorte ne me plaisait guère, d'un autre j'étais curieuse, et le fait d'avoir tourné des jours en rond me fit tendre la main et accepter le paquet. Rectangulaire, pas fort épais. Sans un mot de plus sur cette histoire je finis par ouvrir la portière et sortir de la voiture. Avant de la refermer je me penchais cependant une dernière fois en avant, m'adressant aux deux jumeaux.

« Merci, pour tout ! »

Je tentais un sourire reconnaissant mais hésitant pour Rosalie, sourire qu'elle me rendit, avant de fermer la porte et de marcher vers la maison. J'avais tenu à les remercier, après tout Jasper m'avait sauvé la mise et ils avaient quand même passés le reste de la soirée avec moi. Je ne me retournais pas bien que la voiture ne démarre seulement lorsque j'eu refermé la porte derrière moi. Je m'y adossais un instant lâchant un soupire. Le mal de tête qui avait diminué depuis l'épisode des trois gars revenait doucement face à toutes ces nouvelles informations. Ou plus tôt ce manque d'informations. Un passage rapide à la cuisine m'indiqua, via une note, que Charlie rentrerait tard. Heureusement, j'étais trop fatiguée pour porter un masque ce soir.

Ce fut seulement après une bonne douche bien chaude et relaxante, et après avoir mis mon pyjama le plus confortable que je me glissais sou les couettes pour ouvrir le paquet de Jasper. Sans surprise il s'agissait d'un livre. Une vielle édition de « Dracula » écrit par Bram Stoker. Je tournais le livre quelques fois entre mes mains, une désagréable impression me prenant. Faisant défiler les pages rapidement je remarquais qu'il était annoté à beaucoup d'endroit et qu'à la fin quelques pages avaient été rajoutées, remplies d'une écriture propre et soigneuse. Retournant le livre pour avoir la première de couverture devant les yeux j'hésitais un instant, sceptique. Pour finir, j'inspirais un coup avant d'ouvrir le livre et de commencer ma lecture. Soit Jasper et sa famille avaient un humour bizarre, soit ma perception du monde allait changer… Je ne sais pas qu'elle perspective était préférable…

* * *

 _Et voilà la suite, beaucoup plus longue que mes chapitres précédents pour me faire pardonner ! ;)_

 _Le prochain chapitre devrais prendre moins de temps à venir! :D Encore merci à tous les commentaires, followers et favoris, c'est motivant je l'avoue! :D_

 _Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! :D_

 **~LaReveuse15~**


	5. Chapitre 4

_« Je prie, je prie depuis la nuit des temps, depuis la nuit de mon réveil. Je prie pour que cette réalité soit la mienne. Malheureusement cet ouvrage est apparu après moi, et ses règles ne s'appliquent donc pas à moi. Pas de crucifix pour m'éloigner, pas d'ail pour me répugner. Chaque jour qui passe, je prie, je prie pour que ces lois s'appliquent à quelqu'un, à quelque chose. Et chaque jour je me dis que si cette réalité avait été la mienne, j'aurais fait moins de mal. Je ne serais pas le monstre que je suis, mais un tas de poussière. Surement que ce serait préférable._

 _Pensées de Jasper Whitlock – 1939 »_

* * *

J'avais passé la nuit enfermée aux côtés de Jonathan Harker, dans le château du Comte Dracula. J'avais été à ses côtés durant sa fuite. J'avais souri à sa fiancée, j'avais retenu mon souffle lors de la mort de Lucy et j'avais versé une larme quand Arthur lui avait planté un pieu dans le cœur. J'avais terminé ce livre aux alentours de 1 heure du matin. J'avais été totalement plongé dans le récit, comme bien souvent avec les livres, et n'avais pas vu le temps passer, ni les pages défiler, si bien que je dus reprendre depuis le début, survolant certains passages, pour déchiffrer les annotations faites à la main dans la marge. Parfois un commentaire sur le comportement stupide de Jonathan, parfois sur les faits énoncés. L'écriture était plus effacée à certains endroits que d'autres. De plus certains commentaires semblaient écrits à l'encre tandis que d'autres étaient vraisemblablement écrit avec un stylo Bic. Mais la courbe de l'écriture restait la même… Je fis tourner les pages entre mes mains, encore et encore. Je m'étais rendu compte aux alentours de 2 heures trente que les commentaires les plus effacés avaient été marqués lors d'une première lecture au moment de la découverte des faits. Les remarques transperçaient d'émotions vives, de réactions spontanées. Parfois ça me faisait rire, parfois je fronçais les sourcils. Le vocabulaire était aussi tout autre, plus ancien. J'avais l'impression de lire une version ancienne de Jane Austen. Les remarques plus récentes étaient plus des remises en question, parfois teintées de rage, parfois philosophiques… Mais jamais de bonheur, ou de leçons positives à retenir. Rien n'était joyeux dans ces écrits. Même la remarque accompagnant la mort du Comte semblait teintée de cynisme et de résignation. Les dernières pages manuscrites avaient été les plus difficiles à lire et l'encre n'y était pas pour grand-chose. J'avais l'impression de violer l'intimité de Jasper. C'était lui, du moins c'est ce que j'avais conclu en voyant son prénom signer certains paragraphes, qui avait écrit chaque passage. Chaque mot. C'était lui qui avait couché ses émotions sur papier et cela se ressentait. Et pourtant je lisais. La curiosité me dévorait de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression de lire une histoire non complète et il me fallait absolument la suite. Cependant la suite ne semblait pas couchée sur papier et je me retrouvais à relire, encore et encore ces mots. Ses mots.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge depuis ma porte que je sursautais violemment. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements avant de partir dans une course effrénée.

 **« Papa ! »**

Charlie se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, encore en pyjama, un sourcil levé malgré son air endormi.

 _« J'ai vu de la lumière… Je me demandais ce que tu faisais debout si tôt. »_

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil, me rendant compte qu'il était 5h30 du matin. Il venait de se réveiller pour aller travailler. J'ouvrir la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer et de baisser mon regard vers le livre. Mon père eu un sourire attendrit avant de rétorquer :

 _« Tu t'es encore faite embarquée dans une histoire ? Il s'agit de quoi ? »_

 **« Dracula, de Bram Stocker… »**

Je me mordis doucement la lèvre, mes joues chauffant doucement. J'étais prise la main dans le sac.

 _« Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te gronder, mais fais attention que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Le manque de sommeil peut être néfaste. Si tu savais le nombre d'accidents occasionnés par des gens qui s'endorment au volent ! »_

Je souris doucement et hochais la tête. Il me recommandât de me coucher un peu avant les cours, ce que je m'empressais de faire, alors qu'il allait se préparer pour le poste de police. Je réalisais seulement par après que pour mon père j'avais juste passé une nuit à lire un livre. C'est en me tournant sur l'autre côté que je réalisais aussi, malgré la fatigue qui prenait le dessus, que j'avais lu un livre donné par Jasper qui devait m'aider à y voir plus clair. Le mot « vampire » fut la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

 **« Donc… »**

 _« Donc. »_

Jasper fit un geste avec ses mains comme pour englober la situation. Je le regardais incrédule. Nous étions assis à la cantine, chacun un plateau de nourriture devant lui. Le réveil avait été difficile ce matin. Encore plus quand je l'avais vu attendre devant la maison adossée à une berline noire. Carlisle avait eu un jour de congé et laissé sa voiture à Jasper. Je supposais qu'il n'avait pas de voiture lui-même. C'est vrai que Rosalie avait sa BM rouge et Edward avait la voiture grise, plus discrète. Du coup il m'avait conduit à l'école. Le trajet ayant duré que deux minutes : il avait à peine eu le temps de me demander comment j'allais et moi de lui répondre, qu'on était déjà arrivé. Tous les regards des étudiants étaient braqués sur nous alors qu'on sortait du véhicule. J'avais rentré la tête dans mes épaules et avais simplement avancé vers le bâtiment principal, Jasper à mes côtés. Il avait l'air détendu, comme si c'était la plus normale des choses. Il m'avait accompagné jusqu'à ma première classe. Si j'avais trouvé les regards des élèves oppressants sur le chemin, ce ne fut rien comparé à l'interview que Jessica me réservait. Les questions passèrent de la boutique favorite de Rosalie (question à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse), à ce que nous avions mangé ou si j'étais la petite amie cachée de Jasper. Cette dernière question me fit relever la tête vivement vers Jessica et un « quoi » un peu trop audible s'échappa de mes lèvres. Elle avait simplement haussé les épaules, avant de m'exposer tous ses arguments, essayant même de se faire passer pour Sherlock Holmes à un moment en lâchant un : « élémentaire mon cher Watson ! ». Je ne réagis même pas à la référence, la regardant sceptique, avant de secouer la tête négativement et nier tout en bloc.

 _« Mais avoue qu'il est mignon ! Enfin je préfère Edward, mais Jasper à ce côté plus mature ! Je parie qu'il doit être musclé à souhait ! »_

 **« Je crois qu'il y a plus intéressant à savoir que sa constitution musculaire ! »**

Elle avait levé un sourcil, un sourire entendu aux lèvres et j'avais simplement roulé des yeux.

 **« Il aime lire aussi, par exemple ! »**

Elle m'avait regardé incrédule avant de répliquer :

 _« Bellaaa ! Ce type est un canon ! Et tu passes du temps avec ce canon. Ne me dit pas que tu ne vois pas ! »_

J'avais fini par soupirer avant de baisser légèrement la tête, me mordillant la lèvre avant de lâcher à demi-mot.

 **« J'aime bien son sourire et oui, il est mignon je suppose. »**

Je n'aurais jamais autant regretté avoir avoué la vérité de toute ma vie. Elle passa les deux heures de cours à me détailler Jasper, analysant quelle fille pourrait l'intéresser, ce qu'il faudrait faire pour le charmer et comment parvenir à le croiser par 'inadvertance' dans les couloirs. J'essayais tant bien que mal de l'ignorer au maximum, la conversation me rendant particulièrement mal à l'aise. Oui Jasper était mignon, mais sa famille avait avant tout un secret. Et je doutais qu'il soit intéressé romantiquement par moi. Jessica pensait tout autrement et me fit un sourire triomphant en le voyant adossé au mur à la sortie de la classe. Il m'attendait pour m'accompagner à la cantine, et j'eu la nette impression qu'il avait tout entendu vu le regard perplexe qu'il me lançait. Je me contentais de le suivre. Vu mon état de fatigue il valait peut-être mieux. Il m'évita entre autres de tomber dans les escaliers ou de mettre du sucre sur mes frittes. Et c'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvé face à lui, assise sur une chaise en plastique inconfortable, à ne pas savoir comment commencer la conversation.

 **« Dracula, hm ? »**

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil, lui aussi avait la tête baissée sur son plateau et un sourire triste aux lèvres. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le reste de sa famille et, malgré qu'ils semblent tous tendus, Alice me rendit mon regard et me fit un signe de tête. Me tournant alors vers Jasper j'entamais :

 **« Ton analyse de la situation de Lucy était assez intéressante. »**

Il releva le regard vers moi me scrutant d'un regard presque réprobateur.

 _« Tu veux vraiment parler de ma philosophie sur cette histoire d'amour tragique à souhait ? »_

Je maintins son regard tant bien que mal, avant de secouer la tête. Baissant la tête, je piochais quelques frites et me forçait à manger.

 **« C'est … Quand j'analyse tes commentaires comme une critique littéraire ça … On voit ton évolution. Au début tu es impulsif, tu réagis au quart de tour. Par après tu deviens plus philosophique, mais défaitiste aussi… Je crois que… Je crois que je pourrais parler des heures avec toi de ce livre, échanger des points de vue ou autre. »**

Je déglutis, certaine que mes joues devaient être en feux. Je n'aimais pas me livrer de la sorte, ni dire ce genre de choses. J'avais l'impression d'imposer à Jasper la discussion sur ce livre. Prenant une gorgée de ma bouteille d'eau je repris alors, chaque mot choisi avec soin.

 **« Mais quand je vois le livre comme le message que tu as voulu me faire passer… ça devient plus confus. J'ai l'impression de ne pas tout comprendre. Je n'arrive pas à considérer ça comme une réalité. »**

J'avais utilisé le terme que lui-même avait repris dans ses notes. Je n'aurais su trouver un meilleur terme pour décrire cette situation. J'avais cherché des explications à son exploit. J'avais cherché des règles physiques, des choses terre à terre. J'étais bien sûr tombé sur des théories de super héros, et pourtant jamais aucune d'elle ne m'avait semblé crédible. Peut-être parce qu'aucune d'elle ne représentait sa réalité ? Sans me rendre compte je murmurais, plus pour même :

 **« Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité. »**

 _« Ahhhh, le grand Arthur Conan Doyle ! Il faudra vraiment qu'on prenne le temps de parler livres un jour ! »_

Je relevais le regard vers lui. Nous avions tous les deux un semi sourire sur les lèvres. Mais lui comme moi savions que ce n'était pas le moment.

 **« Donc… »**

 _« Donc. »_

Je repris quelques frittes. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. J'avais beaucoup de questions qui me trottaient dans la tête, et en même temps pas assez d'informations. Je relevais d'un coup vivement la tête et le scrutait :

 **« Tu ne te fous pas de moi ? »**

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, la colère pointant le bout de son nez. Si jamais c'était une blague… Qui sait, un de ses frères aurait pu se déguiser en lui et le vrai lui être à quelques pas de moi sans que je ne le voie ? Ces notes auraient pu être écrites par tout le monde, l'écriture imitée. A la colère se mélangeât alors la honte, la tristesse et cette magnifique sensation que vous avez quand vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes le dindon de la farce : un mixe entre l'envie de disparaitre, fondre en larme et ne plus jamais sortir de chez vous. L'air effrayé de Jasper parla pour lui cependant.

 _« Non ! Isabella je ne t'ai jamais menti. Ce n'est pas une blague. »_

Je le scrutais à nouveau. La sensation de nausée s'effaçant peu à peu.

 **« Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à me cacher la vérité ? Si Carlisle n'avait pas lâché cette remarque chez moi… Tu aurais pu trouver une explication, n'importe quoi ! Même inventer un baratin médical… »**

 _« Tu aurais cru à cette version ? »_

Il me sembla déceler une once d'amertume dans sa voix et pourtant son regard semblait peiné. Je pris un certain temps pour répondre, mangeant quelques bouchées histoire de ne pas faire un malaise cet après-midi.

 **« Je ne sais pas… Tout dépend de la plausibilité de ton explication. En faisant des recherches je suis tombé sur des personnes sujettes d'insensibilité congénitale et d'autres choses. Tu aurais pu prendre une de ces excuses et ne pas t'encomb… »**

 _« Isabella, tu ne m'encombres pas. »_

Il m'avait coupé dans ma phrase, et alors que mon intonation laissait paraitre une certaine nervosité et incompréhension, lui était parfaitement calme et voir même autoritaire. Je n'osais pas répliquer, baissant simplement la tête en haussant les épaules.

 _« Imagine un instant avoir la capacité de savoir à l'avance ce qu'une personne pourrait t'apporter ? Les bonnes et les mauvaises choses. »_

 **« C'est une aptitude vampirique ? »**

Jasper ricana et se détendis sur sa chaise. Il se pencha alors en avant et posa les coudes sur la table, posant son menton sur ses mains jointes.

 _« Disons que c'est une particularité de ma famille. Nous n'avons pas vraiment l'occasion de nous faire des amis alors quand… Quand tu es arrivée à Forks et que la possibilité a existé. On est de sacrés égoïstes pour t'embarquer dans nos histoires… »_

Je haussais les épaules à sa remarque.

 **« Ce n'est pas comme si je vivais grand-chose en dehors des livres. »**

Silence à nouveau. Plus détendu cette fois ci. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il m'avait dit sans pour autant me perdre. Vu qu'il semblait plus enclin à parler je décidais d'en profiter un peu.

 **« Vous vivez à Forks pour éviter le soleil ? »**

Il hocha la tête.

 _« Oui. Mais si jamais un rayon perçait on ne serait pas transformé en poussière, si c'est ta prochaine question. »_

J'eu un petit rire. Je me trouvais à la cantine de l'école, à attirer tous les regards sur moi pour manger avec Jasper Cullen et nous parlions, comme si de rien n'était, de son état de vampire. Si ça se trouvait, j'étais encore dans mon lit et mon subconscient m'envoyait un rêve bizarre parce que j'avais lu Dracula. Et pourtant une intuition me disait que ce n'était pas de la plaisanterie, qu'il y avait plus. Et que j'étais sur la bonne voie de le découvrir. Et vu que j'étais lancée :

 **« Et l'ail ? »**

Il secoua la tête négativement en souriant amusé. Je haussais un sourcil attendant des explications et il se détendit un peu plus.

 _« Parton du principe que toutes ces choses sont des mythes, sauf la partie concernant le sang et l'immortalité. »_

 **« Vraiment ? »**

Je m'étais penchée en avant sans m'en rendre compte. Des vampires… Jamais je n'aurais cru à ça. Et pourtant. Jasper m'avait certifié me dire la vérité. Et étrangement cela me suffit.

 _« Vraiment. Bon à mon tour ! »_

Son ton enjoué me surpris et je me reculais face à une telle réaction.

 **« Ton tour ? »**

 _« De poser des questions ! »_

 **« Tu veux me poser des questions ? Mais sur quoi ? »**

 _« Et bien sûr toi ! Ce serait pas mal d'en savoir un peu plus non ? Donc, ta couleur favorite ? »_

Je le regardais incrédule et totalement perdue. Lui me souriait

 **« C'est… Quoi ? »**

 _« Donnant donnant Isabella. Une question en vaux une autre et si je ne m'abuse j'ai trois questions de retard, donc : ta couleur favorite ? »_

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, mais du bien me rendre compte qu'il ne blaguait pas. Me penchant à nouveau en avant je baissais le regard ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Parler de moi était toujours un terrain glissant.

 **« Je n'en ai pas de particulière, ça change de jour en jour ? »**

Je le regardais incertaine et rougis doucement alors qu'il me regardait de haut en bas.

 _« Et donc aujourd'hui c'est du bleu foncé... Une raison particulière pour ce choix de couleur ? »_

En effet mon blouson à capuche était assorti à mon jean.

 **« C'est une couleur calme et apaisante. Et puis c'est passe partout. »**

Je fis un demi sourire et il me regarda mi amusé mi attendrit.

 **« Tu n'as plus qu'une question… »**

Il hocha la tête et sembla réfléchir un moment avant de finalement se laisser aller en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras, plus amusé que jamais.

 _« Donc, il y a plus intéressant à voir que ma musculation ? »_

Je m'étais attendu au pire et pourtant je n'étais pas préparée à sa question. Pour une fois je ne rougis pas, non bien au contraire : je blêmis. Incapable de répondre je le fixais simplement. Il avait entendu ? Il avait entendu ! Il se repencha légèrement en avant :

 _« Respire Isabella. J'étais juste intrigué quand j'ai entendu ça tout à l'heure. Mon but n'est pas de te mettre mal à l'aise. »_

 **« Mal à l'aise ? Comment tu as fait pour entendre alors que… C'était privé ! »**

Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre. Pas que je fasse de grandes confidences à Jessica, mais si j'en avais fait j'aurais aimé savoir à l'avance qu'il pouvait entendre. Jasper rigola doucement, pas le moins embêté. Le choc d'apprendre qu'il avait entendu une conversation étant dans une autre pièce était presque éclipsé par mon embarras.

 _« Je peux entendre presque toutes les conversations à environ 3 kilomètres à la ronde. Je ne t'espionnais pas spécialement, je n'ai donc pas à m'excuser, j'ai juste été interpellé en entendant mon prénom. »_

Je sus que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai à la vue de son sourire amusé. J'inspirais un coup, détournant mon regard de lui. De près il avait un regard plutôt intense, et la couleur si spéciale de ses yeux n'atténuait rien. Finalement je pris sur moi et, tout en ignorant la question, passa à la suite.

 **« Et ta famille elle pense quoi de tout ça ? »**

Le sourire en coin qu'il avait disparu légèrement tandis que moi je me détendis face au sujet moins personnel.

 _« Ma famille est … mitigée. Ils sont curieux mais aussi un peu mal à l'aise… c'est dur de laisser des gens entrer dans notre bulle après tout ce temps ! »_

Il me regarda, son sourire avait disparu, mais il n'affichait pas un air hostile cependant. Le silence plana une seconde avant qu'il ne retrouve son air enjoué :

 _« Et donc, qu'est ce qui te manque le plus de Phoenix ? »_

Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié cette partie-là de notre conversation… Et malheureusement les questions ne cessèrent pas à la reprise des cours, bien au contraire. Le fait d'avoir passé toute la pause de midi avec Jasper avait fait jaser toute l'école, surtout qu'il m'avait accompagné jusqu'à mon prochain cours. Jessica ne fut pas la seule curieuse, Lauren et Angela n'étaient pas en manque. Est-ce qu'on sortait ensemble ? Est-ce que je l'avais rejoint en douce la veille pour un rendez-vous ? Un moment intime en amoureux ? Est-ce que sa sœur le savait ? Est-ce que son gel douche sentait bon ? Est-ce que je pouvais arranger un rendez-vous avec Edward pour l'une d'entre elle ? Si jamais Rosalie ou Alice voulait me relooker, est ce qu'elles pourraient venir avec nous ? Les questions fusaient de partout et n'en finissaient plus. Et j'avais beau insister, tout le monde était persuadé que je vivais une romance secrète avec Jasper. Pour les filles j'étais la porte d'entrée pour atteindre Edward, et pour les garçons quant à eux… Mike alla jusqu'à me demander si je n'avais pas été faire une échographie ! Ce fut l'instant où je faillis perdre mon calme et ou l'envie de l'assommer avec mon livre d'histoire devint presque insoutenable. Et pourtant, je ne sais par quel miracle, je me retins. Par après je me suis dit que j'aurais peut-être dû le frapper, au moins j'aurais passé la dernière heure dans le bureau du principal ou autre et non pas en cours de biologie. Pas que la biologie m'insupporte à ce point, mais c'était plus tôt mon partenaire qui me faisait appréhender cette heure. Etaient-ils vraiment des vampires ? Si tout ce que Jasper avait dit était vrai peut-être que c'était la raison du comportement d'Edward ? Qui sait… En tout cas c'est timidement que je m'approchais de notre table de labo et posais mon sac sur la table. Il était déjà là bien sûr. Je le jaugeais du regard avant de lancer un simple « bonjour », non sans avoir rassemblé mon courage à deux mains avant.

 _« Bonjour Isabella. Alors comment se porte le bébé ? »_

Il avait relevé la tête quand j'avais parlé et me sourit légèrement. Mais c'était plus un sourire méfiant et nerveux qu'autre chose. Eh bien que je ne décèle pas de méchanceté venant de sa part, la remarque fit son effet.

 **« Très bien, dans 6 mois je pourrais en attribuer la faute aux hormones si je tue quelqu'un. »**

J'espérais que mon ton sec suffirait de mettre fin à la conversation, alors que je sortais mon livre de chimie de mon sac. Je regrettais amèrement qu'il n'y ait pas un livre, n'importe lequel, dans mon sac. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise. Une assurance. Un ami qui me tenait compagnie. Mais dans la hâte de ce matin, je n'avais pas pensé à en prendre un nouveau, et hors de questions de prendre l'édition ancienne et privée de Jasper au lycée. Si jamais je la perdais, si jamais je renversais quelque chose dessus, si jamais quelqu'un se trouvait une soudaine envie de lire et découvrait ses confessions et pensées ? Enfin pour ça il faudrait déjà que les élèves de Forks aient des capacités d'analyse littéraire, et j'en doutais, mais sait-on jamais ? Je préférais ne pas prendre de risques… Et me retrouver seule face à un environnement de plus en plus irritant. La remarque d'Edward avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Il devait surement savoir que je n'étais pas enceinte mais tous ces commérages, toutes ces rumeurs me rendaient folle. Tout ce que je voulais était de me réfugier entre les pages d'un bon livre. Heureusement pour moi le professeur donna des TP individuels à faire et je pus avancer le prétexte du travail pour ne pas parler. Et pour une fois ce fut moi, et non Edward, qui partit la première de la classe à la fin de l'heure. Je courais presque pour sortir du parking de l'école et m'engager sur le sentier menant à la maison de Charlie. J'y arrivais sans encombre quelques instants plus tard, fermant la porte bruyamment derrière moi. Lâchant son sac au sol je pris alors une grande inspiration tout en fermant les yeux et en m'adossant contre un mur. Les gens étaient parfois… trop !

 _« Bella ? »_

Je me crispais d'un coup en entendant la voix de mon père. Normalement il rentrait plus tard.

 **« Oui ? »**

Faites qu'il me laisse monter, faites qu'il me laisse monter, faites qu'il me…

 _« Tu tombes à Pic, ça faisait un moment que Billy voulait te voir ! »_

Je me tournais vers mon père qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Il avait un sourire jovial sur les lèvres, ce qui fit que je pris sur moi pour essayer de sourire et le suivi dans le salon. Je savais que Billy était un ami avec qui il allait pêcher et qu'il habitait la réserve indienne pas loin de la ville, mais c'était bien tout ce que je savais de lui. Apparemment, plus petite je passais pas mal de temps là-bas, mais je m'en souvenais à peine. Je ne fus donc pas étonnée de trouver un indien dans notre salon, ce fut plus qu'il soit en chaise roulante qui me perturba un peu. Mais ne laissant rien paraitre, je le saluais timidement.

 _« Bonsoir Bella ! Charlie ne parle plus que de toi à nos sorties de pêche, je me disais que te saluer était la moindre des choses ! Tu te souviens de Jacob ? »_

Alors que je serrais la main au quinquagénaire, je me rendis compte qu'un ado était installé dans le canapé derrière moi. Me retournant vers lui, je me rendis compte que son visage ne me disait absolument rien, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma gêne.

 **« Pas vraiment désolé. »**

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire : lui serrer la main ? Lui faire la bise ? J'optais pour la solution la plus agréable à mes yeux : faire un petit signe de la main timide.

 _« En même temps on avait trois ans quand on jouait ensemble je crois. Pas étonnant ! »_

Lui-même semblait gêné et se passait la main dans la nuque. Heureusement Charlie enchaina, sinon je pense bien qu'on aurait eu affaire à un bon silence bien gênant. Et je n'étais malheureusement pas de force à faire de quelconques efforts en termes de sociabilité.

 _« Billy nous avait invité il y a une semaine ou deux à venir manger à la réserve, mais tu sortais au cinéma avec des amis je crois… Du coup je l'ai invité à venir diner ce soir. J'ai commandé chinois j'espère que ça te va ? »_

Je souriais doucement et hochais la tête avant de prétexter aller ranger mes affaires pour gratter quelques minutes de calme. Bien sûr je n'allais pas passer ma soirée en ermite dans ma chambre ! Cela semblait faire plaisir à mon père d'inviter son ami et Jacob, alors autant ne pas lui gâcher sa joie. Mais au moins je pouvais souffler 5 minutes avant de devoir redescendre. Et il me fallut bien ça pour faire face aux maints souvenirs ressassés par mon père et Billy, ainsi que la trop bonne humeur de Jacob. Il ne semblait pas tenir en place, voulait me parler tout le temps et ne semblait jamais être à court de sujet. Il n'était pas méchant, mais ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. J'en venait presque à regretter un silence gênant. Heureusement le fait de manger consista en l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas prendre la parole et le riz cantonais n'avait jamais été aussi bon ! Cependant malgré ma fatigue, je tendis l'oreille, prise de curiosité, quand d'anciennes légendes indiennes furent évoquées. Passionnée d'histoires et de récits je trouvais enfin un terrain de conversation agréable et Jacob du s'en rendre compte car il passa le reste de la soirée à me raconter plusieurs légendes, pimentées de temps en temps par un commentaire de son père. Je consentis même à venir passer du temps à la réserve après qu'il m'ait proposé de me donner un recueil de ces histoires la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait. Je me dis à ce moment-là que j'étais une proie bien facile : il suffisait de me parler de livres, de me bercer de la promesse d'un futur ouvrage à acquérir, et voilà que j'accourais.

La conversation devint encore plus intéressante quand les Cullen furent impliqués. Nos pères étaient partis vérifier un équipement de pêche dans le garage et Jacob et moi étions installés dans le canapé. Je dégustais tranquillement une tisane tandis que l'indien continuait de me parler de légendes.

 _« Tu es à l'école avec les Cullen non ? »_

J'étais à nouveau sur la défensive. Avait-il entendu parler des rumeurs ? Allait-il me demander un autographe de Rosalie ou d'Alice ? Me demander d'arranger un rendez-vous ? Me proposer de m'héberger si jamais Charlie me mettait à la porte en découvrant que j'étais enceinte ? Heureusement, je m'étais calmée depuis que j'étais rentrée et je pus simplement demander pourquoi il me demandait ça.

 _« Une de nos légendes les concerne. Enfin je crois que ça concerne plus leurs ancêtres. Du moins celui de Carlisle. Papa n'aime pas que j'en parle. »_

 **« Ah bon pourquoi ? »**

Toute trace d'énervement m'avait quitté, remplacé par une curiosité accrue et une appréhension. Aurais-je donc trouvé la source des pouvoirs de Jasper ? J'aurais dû aller à ce repas avec mon père il y a quelques semaines et ne pas inventer une sortie entre amis imaginaires.

 _« Je ne sais pas, il dit que ce genre d'histoire peut vite se transformer en commérage et faire des vagues pour rien. »_

 **« Et la légende elle raconte quoi ? »**

 _« On y dit que les Cullen seraient des êtres de sang froid et qu'ils ont fait un pacte avec la tribu il y a une centaine d'années. Une sorte de traité de paix : eux ne nous attaquent pas et ne tue pas d'humains et nous on les laisse vivres sur nos terres. »_

 **« Des sangs froids ? »**

De toutes les questions qui me trottaient dans la tête ce fut la première à sortir à voix haute. Jacob roula des yeux, amusé.

 _« Des sangs froids sont ce qu'on appelle communément vampires. Mais bon les légendes ont tendance à déformer la réalité : je parie que l'ancêtre de Carlisle devait être médecin ou avoir un métier en lien avec le sang. Ce genre de situation suffisait amplement à créer ce genre de légendes ! Tiens d'ailleurs l'une d'entre elle stipule aussi que ma tribu serait en mesure de se transformer en loup en cas de danger. Je parie que c'est parce qu'autrefois il y avait des meutes de loups qui vivaient proche de la réserve. »_

 **« Wow… Eh bien. Tant que tu n'as pas de poussée de poils inattendus et que l'un des Cullen ne me demande pas mon groupe sanguin tout devrait bien se passer non ? »**

Il rigola à ma remarque alors que moi je me cachais derrière ma tasse de thé en prenant une gorgée. Mon esprit tournait à plein régime sur les légendes indiennes concernant les sangs froids. Il allait falloir que je fasse des recherches. Pas que je n'eusse pas confiance en Jasper, mais une part de moi ne pouvait se résoudre à croire aux vampires. Et si c'était qu'une blague ? Une plaisanterie ? Je n'allais pas me pointer chez lui et demander des preuves non plus. Surtout que de ce que j'avais compris, les classiques comme l'ail ou le pieu dans le cœur étaient inefficaces. Du coup il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour foncer sur mon ordinateur une fois la famille Black partie et Charlie au lit, non s'en m'avoir fait promettre de ne pas refaire de nuit blanche. Et je tins promesse. Je fis quelques recherches, enregistrait quelques sites au passage pour y revenir plus tard, mais partit me coucher tôt. La fatigue avait eu le dessus sur moi.

Heureusement j'eu sept heures de sommeils pour me remettre de mes émotions, car la journée suivante fut pire encore. Les ragots avaient pris une nouvelle proportion : Jasper ne voulait pas de l'enfant et avait demandé que j'avorte. J'avais beau répondre à Jessica que ce n'était pas vrai, elle ne faisait qu'empirer la situation en m'envoyant un clin d'œil en me lâchant un « bien sûr » d'une manière très entendue. Étonnamment je restais calme toute la journée, laissant les remarques couler avec une facilité déconcertante. Et pourtant je savais que j'avais juste envie de fondre en larmes. Heureusement on était fin de semaine et je pourrais bientôt m'enfermer dans ma chambre et ne plus sortir de la maison pendant 48heures. Le bonheur pour l'ermite que j'étais ! Du coup ce fu avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je m'installais le samedi matin avec un bon chocolat chaud devant mon ordinateur pour continuer mes recherches. J'avais trouvé quelques sites reprenant les histoires de sang-froid dans les légendes indiennes, bien sûr il y avait aussi les légendes qui faisaient références aux loups évoqués par Jacob, ainsi que d'autres protecteurs, mais je n'y prêtais pas trop attention pour l'instant : ma priorité étaient les Cullen. J'écartais d'office les sites évoquant l'ail, les pieux et le soleil suivant l'information que Jasper m'avait donnée, comme quoi c'était totalement inefficace et ne servait qu'à rassurer les gens. J'avais passé bien quatre heures devant mon écran à parcourir les différents sites, essayant de me contrôler un maximum pour ne pas m'éparpiller. Il y avait tellement de légendes urbaines intéressantes une fois qu'on regardait de plus près, j'aurais pu me perdre des jours à tout découvrir. Mais je me limitais : entre succubes, vampires de tous types et êtres surpuissants vivants la nuit j'avais largement le choix. Le tout était de trouver les légendes qui étaient réelles et celles qui ne l'étaient pas. C'était connu les contes et histoires étaient souvent écrite à partir de faits réels qui inspiraient de la peur ou de l'émerveillement à une personne et qui allait corroborer son récit en fonction, Jacob l'avait souligné lui aussi. Du coup c'est par là que je commençais.

Après plusieurs heures à chercher les légendes et leur provenance je décidais de changer un peu l'angle d'attaque, gardant les théories les plus réaliste aux vues de ce que j'avais comme éléments en main. Je me mis à chercher des faits divers réels en lien avec ces légendes. En fonction de leurs lieux d'origine et de leur contenu je sélectionnais certains mots clés pour entrer dans ma barre de navigation. Je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose, me disant que c'était stupide. Mais après avoir passé cinq heures à faire des recherches, un peu de changement n'était pas de refus. Et puis j'en avais profité pour entre deux m'étirer un coup et me préparer un petit snack, lâchant mon écran des yeux un instant. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver, une fois de retour dans ma chambre avec une barre de céréales et un bol de raisins, autant de résultats. Il y avait bien 36 pages google et de ce que je pouvais voir en survolant. Certains articles relataient des faits divers récents, d'autres datant de plus de 200 ans. Posant ma barre sans l'entamer, je repris mon clavier d'assaut dans l'intention de rajouter une mention dans ma barre de recherche. Ce n'était qu'une idée, mais aux vues des résultats générés…

« Incidents + sang + faits divers + vampirisme + Washington »

Je tapotais nerveusement mon bureau en attendant que la page web charge, prenant quelques raisins au passage pour ne pas me ronger les ongles. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse mais j'avais l'impression de suivre quelque chose. Finalement la page apparue. Le premier résultat de recherche datait d'i peine deux semaines. « Plusieurs boucheries déclarent s'être faites cambriolée la nuit, le voleur n'aurait dérobé que de grandes quantités de sang animal. » Effarée, je survolais la page de résultats avant de revenir vers le premier lien et le sélectionner, une boule se formant simultanément dans mon ventre. Jasper m'avait dit être dangereux, j'avais contré que dangereux ne signifiait pas ne pas être fréquentable. J'espérais ne pas m'être trompée…

* * *

Hello petits et grands lecteurs ! Alors déjà je m'excuse du temps qu'à pris ce chapitre pour venir, mais voilà il est lààààà :D

Tout beau tout frais et relu par **Mystylight** qui a bien accepté de devenir ma béta ! ** Un grand merci à toi de me corriger et de bien vouloir suivre cette histoire!

Du coup j'espère que cette petite entrevue entre Bella et Jasper vous a plus ? ;) Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à commenter si jamais vous avez des remarques ou voulez-vous exprimez ! ;) D'ailleurs vous êtes plusieurs à avoir laissé des reviews sur cette histoire et ça fait bien plaisir je dois l'avouer !

J'arrive peut-être un peu tard avec ça, mais j'aimerais bien reprendre certains de vos commentaires ! J'ai quatre publications de retard, je ne saurais donc pas citer tout le monde mais j'aimerais quand même vous remercier ! Mais j'espère bien que revenir sur vos petits mots devienne une chose régulière car sérieusement ça fait plaisir et ça motive beaucoup ! :)

Donc d'abord, merci du coup à PercabethHp, Isabella-57 , Pims10 pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre 3 ! :D Alors naturellement je n'oublie pas les autres, les anonymes aussi ou les invités ! Concernant les chapitres précédents : Catbl2014 j'espère que j'assouvis un peu plus ta curiosité et répond à certaines questions ! Isabella Lily Snape sache que je suis comme toi, le Jella est mon péché mignon ! Aria je te remercie de ton commentaire, ça a fait superbement plaisir et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Edward et Alice, ils trouveront leur voie ! ;)

Comme annoncé je n'ai pas pu citer tout le monde, mais je vous lis et je vous retiens, même si je ne vous répond pas! :3

Sur ce je vais vous laissez pour aller me plonger dans l'écriture de la suite, avec dans l'idée le retour fracassant d'une blonde au caractère bien trempé! ;)

Bonne journée/soirée/ fin de semaine et weekend à tous! 3

 **Lareveuse15**


	6. Chapitre 5

**« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien ? »**

Je lançais un regard timide à mon invitée surprise et imposée, mais celle-ci ne fit que secouer sa tête, faisant bouger sa chevelure magnifique en me souriant doucement.

 _« Non merci Isabella. »_

Je hochais la tête et pris une gorgée de mon thé. La bien séance voudrait que j'entame la conversation, mais je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire. En même temps, Rosalie Cullen avait débarqué chez moi il y a environ vingt minutes, alors quej'étais encore plongée dans mes recherches sur le vol de sang, en prétextant une soirée étude et film auprès de Charlie. Charlie que j'avais bien sur oublié de prévenir avec la venue des Black l'autre soir, ayant été si distraite par les légendes indiennes. Il avait tout cru et m'avait même souri. Je pense qu'il était content que j'invite des gens à la maison. Si seulement il savait que Rosalie était un vampire… Enfin, si je n'avais pas tout compris de travers, Jasper n'ayant pas été des plus clairs là-dessus. Du coup je laissais un silence assez malaisé s'installer. Enfin apparemment j'étais la seule à être mal à l'aise Rosalie m'observais **,** un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Moi je regardais autour de moi, redécouvrant ma chambre et priant de ne rien avoir laissé trainer qui pourrait être gênant. La blonde finit par soupirer avant de de finalement briser le silence, attirant toute mon attention à elle :

 _« Jasper ne sait pas que je suis ici. En fait, seul Esmée et Emmett sont au courant. »_

 **« Esmé ? »**

Je n'avais pas encore entendu ce nom, du coup je me doutais que ça devait être la femme de Carlisle. Mais voir le sourire attendri de Rosalie ne me fit pas regretter de l'avoir questionné juste dans le but de gagner du temps et avoir la confirmation que c'était bien la matriarche.

 _« Oui, notre mère adoptive en quelque sorte. Elle est exceptionnelle ! »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à sa remarque. Elle semblait porter beaucoup d'affection à sa mère. Tournant ma tasse entre mes mains je demandais alors doucement, légèrement plus détendue aussi :

 **« Et pourquoi les autres ne sont pas au courant ? »**

 _« Principalement parce que Jasper est assez perdu. Il ne sait pas quoi faire et_ _les_ _avis sont mitigés dans la famille. Ce qu'il fait qu'il prend toujours beaucoup de temps avant d'agir. Tu as bien vu combien de temps ça lui a pris avant de revenir vers toi pour te donner des explications qui, soyons francs, n'en étaient pas vraiment. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un léger rictus. Oui ses explications n'étaient pas des plus directes **et** claires. Mais je doute fort que de me dire en face qu'il était un vampire aurait été mieux. Loin de là même.

 **« Du coup tu as décidé de prendre les choses en main ? »**

La blonde hocha la tête, souriant à nouveau.

 _« Je me suis dit qu'un petit topo concernant l'état vampirique et l'organisation de notre famille t'intéresserait. Ou du moins te permettrait d'y voir plus clair. »_

Je serrais un peu plus ma tasse entre mes mains, avant de prendre une gorgée, essayant de rassembler les questions qui me venaient à l'esprit. Nombreuses, ça elles l'étaient, mais pas toujours cohérentes. Finalement je penchais pour la sincérité.

 **« Je… J'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire avec l'information. Elle est là, présente mais je n'arrive pas à la relier à … Quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre. Et j'avoue qu'une part de moi à toujours du mal à s'y faire. »**

Même si Jasper m'avait assuré qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi, c'était difficile à comprendre et à croire aussi. On n'était pas dans un roman fantastique ou dans un film de super héros. C'était la réalité, du coup quelque part ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Et pourtant Jasper avait eu l'air si sincère… Je regardais à nouveau Rosalie alors qu'elle soupirait une nouvelle fois, avant de se pencher vers son sac à main et en sortir un objet noir. Un scarabée en fait.

 _« Tiens prend ça en main. »_

Sceptique je fronçais les sourcils, avant de tendre une main hésitante. C'était en effet un scarabée en pierre noire, assez lourd.

 **« C'est un presse papier ? »**

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant de tendre la main pour reprendre son objet. Je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi elle me montrait un presse-papier avant qu'elle ne joigne ses deux mains, les pressant l'une contre l'autre en enserrant du coup ce scarabée. J'eu un mouvement de recul en entendant un bruit fine poudre noire s'échappa de ses mains, et ce fut d'étonnement que j'écarquillais les yeux. Et ce fut encore pire quand elle écarta ses mains, révélant qu'un tas de poudre et de petits blocs de pierres. Les restes du presse-papier que j'avais eu en main juste avant. Ma bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction, mais la question du comment resta coincée dans ma gorge. J'avais tenu ce presse-papier. Il était lourd et robuste. Personne n'aurait pu le broyer de la sorte en aussi peu de temps et…

 _« Je me suis dit qu'une petite démonstration de la force vampirique pourrait t'aider à associer un peu plus l'idée du surnaturel au réel. J'ai supposé que mordre Charlie ou broyer ses os n'étaient pas la bonne manière de faire, du coup j'ai sacrifié mon presse-papier. »_

Mordre Charlie ? Broyer ses os ? Mon cerveau qui avait buggé en voyant les restes du scarabée se mit alors à fonctionner à vive allure, calculant les dangers engendrés par la présence de Rosalie dans cette maison. La présence d'un vampire. Je me retrouvais debout en un rien de temps, prête à courir prévenir mon père encore au salon, mais elle fut plus rapide et était déjà adossée contre ma porte, les bras croisé le regard sérieux et perçant.

 _« Je ne vais rien lui faire Isabella ! Crois-moi, si c'était mon but, il y aurait bien longtemps que ça aurait été chose faite. »_

J'étais figée face à elle, mon esprit toujours à vif. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, cherchant malgré moi une échappatoire, quand mon regard tomba sur mon bureau. Les restes du scarabée avaient été étalés de sorte de former un B parfaitement lisse et droit. Encore une fois ma bouche s'ouvrit mais seul un son étouffé en sortit, coupée à nouveau par la beauté face à moi.

 _« La vitesse vampirique est un atout aussi, même si elle est souvent reléguée au second rang, après la force, par une grande majorité de vampires. »_

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Je me rassis doucement sur mon lit. Je fus contente que Rosalie reste là où elle était. Je ne savais pas dire comment j'aurais réagi si elle avait été plus proche. De plus l'anxiété de la situation n'augmentait que mon besoin d'avoir mon espace personnel. La vache. Des vampires. Je finis par reprendre deux grandes inspirations, digérant les informations, avant de me tourner légèrement vers Rosalie.

 **« Ce n'est pas un peu kitch le 'B' ? »**

La belle blonde rigola doucement, me décrochant un sourire, avant de s'asseoir sur ma chaise de bureau. Je ne pus me résoudre à me détendre et restais donc assise droite sur mon lit, les mains de chaque côté de mes jambes, posées à plats sur le dessus de lit que je serrais légèrement. Comme une tentative pourme raccrocher à quelque chose, rester en lien avec la réalité.

 **« Donc, toute ta famille, vous êtes** **des** **vampires ? »**

La question était simple et pourtant elle m'avait couté un self contrôle assez exceptionnel. Rosalie hocha la tête à l'affirmative, me scrutant du regard.

 **« Depuis quand ? »**

Ses traits s'adoucirent à cette question et elle haussa les épaules.

 _« Nous sommes en quelques sorte une famille composée. Chacun s'est transformé à un autre moment. Carlisle en 1663, Jasper en 1863, Edward en 1918, Alice 1920, Esmée 1921, Emmett 1935 et moi en 1933. »_

Encore une fois j'assimile. Tant de date. Je n'en retiens que la grande ligne tous mort avant ce siècle sauf Jasper et Carlisle qui sont plus anciens. Beaucoup plus ancien en ce qui concerne le docteur Cullen.

 **« Et comment… »**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me coupe, d'une voix douce cependant.

 _« Nos histoires sont uniques. Chacun a vécu sa transformation de manière différente. Tout ce que je te dirais ce soir est que nous nous sommes trouvés petit à petit aux fils des années et avons créé cette famille pas à pas. »_

Je hochais la tête doucement. J'avais bien compris la remarque sous-jacente : sujets sensibles. Ce qui me sembla logique quelque part. Une transformation en vampire n'était certainement pas quelque chose à laquelle on se prépare, on s'attend ou qu'on demande à Noël. Mon esprit se posa alors milles questions sur comment cela se déroulait. Est-ce que c'était douloureux ? Long ? Que fallait-il faire ? Y avait-il un rite ou autre ? Mais je décidais de poser ces questions un autre jour. Je n'avais aucune envie de fâcher Rosalie si jamais ce n'était pas un sujet, voir un souvenir, agréable pour elle. Du coup je me concentrais à nouveau sur ma situation privée.

 **« Jasper a parlé** d'une **… particularité de votre famille à prédire ce qu'une personne pouvait leur** apporter **… Tu** saurais **m'en dire plus ? »**

Il est vrai que cette remarquelors de ma conversation avec son frère m'avait fait comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à me cacher la vérité, mais ne m'avais pas aidé à saisir le côté vampirique de la chose. Rosalie inspira avant de se frotter les mains pour finalement se lancer :

 _« Il se trouve que quand nous nous transformons nos sens se retrouvent décuplés, ainsi que notre force, notre vitesse, notre résistance mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'amène cette transformation. Certains d'entre nous développent des sortes de dons… »_

Elle me lança un regard en biais pour voir si je suivais et je haussais simplement les sourcils, ne l'interrompant cependant pas avec mon questionnement.

 _« Carlisle a une théorie à ce sujet, il pense que la caractéristique la plus marquante de ta personnalité se retrouve décuplée elle aussi et que pour certains cela mute en un don extraordinaire et pour d'autres en capacités. »_

Là elle m'avait perdue, je fronçais les sourcils mais avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche elle continua :

 _« Carlisle n'a, par exemple pas de don extraordinaire on va dire, cependant il était fort compatissant comme humain et il est d'avis que c'est cette compassion qui a été décuplé dans sa transformation, l'empêchant aujourd'hui de…. En fait non ce n'est pas un bon exemple. Esmée. Esmée avait une capacité d'aimer hors du commun. C'est ce qui fait d'elle celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui : une mère vampire aimante, toujours là pour ses enfants. Aimant sans condition et sachant te faire ressentir cet amo… »_

 **« Pourquoi Carlisle n'est pas un bon exemple ? »**

Je l'avais coupée à mon tour, trop intriguée par le début de sa phrase. Elle me regarda un instant avant de simplement lâcher.

 _« Parce que la compassion de Carlisle lui à permit d'arrêter de boire du sang humain. Je ne savais pas si tu étais déjà prête à aborder cette partie du vampirisme. »_

Je haussais les sourcils. Je suppose que j'aurais du réagir autrement à l'annonce de leur régime mais quelque part… Ce n'était pas ce qui me semblait le plus important.

 **« Il ne boit pas de sang humain ? »**

C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant il était médecin. Un vampire médecin… Il ne se servait donc pas dans les poches de sang ?

 _« Personne dans la famille ne bois de sang humain, nous buvons tous du sang animal. »_

Sang animal…

 **« Les vols dans les boucheries ? »**

Elle me regarda surprise avant de hocher doucement la tête.

 _« Tu es au courant de ça… »_

 **« J'ai essayé de comprendre en faisant quelques recherches… »**

 _« C'est bien. Au moins tu ne suis pas aveuglément ce qu'on te dit. Mais oui c'était nous. Enfin surtout Emmett et moi. »_

Je la regardais effarée. Je ne l'imaginais pas voler du sang de porc ou autre dans des boucheries… Quoi que… Une image d'une Catwoman blonde s'imposa à moi et si la situation n'avait pas été si bizarre j'aurais surement souris.

 **« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Il n'y a jamais eu de vols précédemment, du moins aucun ayant attiré autant d'attentions… »**

Encore une fois elle soupira, mais cette fois ci je voyais qu'elle était vraiment soucieuse de trouver les bons mots et je me doutais alors qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cette histoire.

 _« Edward a eu besoin de beaucoup de sang très vite. Il… c'est ton odeur. Elle est particulière pour lui. »_

 **« Particulière ? »**

 _« Je t'ai dit qu'on avait les sens aiguisés. L'odorat n'y fait pas exception. Toute personne, toute chose en fait, à une odeur bien distincte. Et ça fonctionne un peu comme la nourriture pour vous : certains vampires affectionnent plus une odeur qu'une autre. Et pour Edward tu es comme un concentré de son odeur favorite. »_

J'écarquillais les yeux, déglutissant doucement.

 **« Et ça, ça implique que… ? »**

 _« Ça n'implique rien. Il t'a senti en cours de biologie et a été submergé. Il est rentré en courant et de manière paniquée. Il ne voulait pas succomber, il ne voulait pas te tuer. Les autres l'ont maintenu et calmé pendant qu'Emmett et moi allions chercher une grande quantité de sang histoire que sa soif soit plus que sous contrôle. »_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette information me mis mal à l'aise. Plus que le vampirisme. Je me tortillais nerveusement sur mon lit essayant de trouver une position plus agréable. Rosalie dut sentir mon malaise car elle reprit, essayant de faire bonne figure.

 _« Enfin là on s'éloigne du sujet. Tu me demandais ce que Jasper avait voulu dire avec cette caractéristique familiale. Donc, si Esmée et Carlisle, ni moi-même, n'ont de dons exceptionnels, ce n'est pas le cas des autres. Emmett à une force au-delà de la moyenne vampirique, Alice_ _peut_ _voir le futur, Edward_ _peut_ _lire les pensées et Jasper a_ _le_ _don d'empathie. »_

…

 **« Quoi ? »**

Ma voix avait sonné assez petite et aigüe. Lire les pensées ? Voir le futur ? Quoi ? Je regardais Rosalie perdue, mon esprit commençant à s'emmêler de plus en plus et de manière plus brouillonne aussi. De l'empathie ? Ne tenant plus je me levais et fis les cent pas dans ma chambre.

 **« Ok vampirisme je comprends, encore que ce n'est pas simple à croire. Mais télépathie et empathie ? C'est… ce n'est pas… Non ! »**

Je m'étais arrêté face à la blonde qui hocha simplement la tête.

 _« Si. »_

Je la fixais interdite avant de me laisser retomber sur mon lit prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Profitant de l'occasion pour me masser les tempes.

 **« Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas… »**

En un clin d'œil Rosalie était face à moi, accroupie, et pris mes mains dans les sienne.

 _« Isabelle je sais que ça fait énormément. Vraiment ! Si tu veux, laisse la télépathie et toute cette histoire de dons de côté pour l'instant. Si je suis venue ce soir c'est pour t'aider à comprendre ce que nous étions, et pourquoi il peut être dangereux pour toi de nous côtoyer. »_

Je la regarde. Je sais que je vais hocher la tête à sa proposition de laisser les dons de côté. Mais je sais aussi que je ne vais pas arrêter d'y penser. Télépathe, empathie, médium et Hulk. Etonnamment c'était avec cette dernière caractéristique que j'avais moins de mal. Peut-être parce que c'était quelque chose de connu : certaines personnes étaient plus fortes que d'autres. Cela s'appliquait aussi aux vampires. Je décidais alors de poser une autre question.

 **« Pourquoi Jasper ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas Carlisle qui m'a expliqué tout ça, ou un autre d'entre vous ? »**

Rosalie me scruta un moment du regard avant de se rasseoir sur ma chaise de bureau un regard amusé sur ses lèvres.

 _« Tu poses les bonnes questions, mais je vais laisser Jasper répondre à celle-là. Le privilège d'être la petite sœur c'est qu'on peut ennuyer son grand frère ! »_

Je rigolais doucement à sa remarque alors qu'elle avait un sourire carnassié et amusé aux lèvres. Le silence s'installa alors entre nous. Moi perdue dans mes pensées essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'essayais de me focaliser sur les éléments que Rosalie m'avait donné tout en laissant d'autres questions, tels que pourquoi tout me dévoiler, de côté. Cela pris un moment avant qu'elle ne brise le silence.

 _« Tu es fille unique ? »_

Sa question me surpris, et de suite je me sentais moins à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas parler de moi. J'avais déjà fait cette expérience quand Jasper m'avait bombardé de questions l'autre jour. Mais je compris que c'était une tentative et aussi une occasion d'entamer une conversation plus normale et pouvoir laisser un peu le côté vampirique reposer. Hochant simplement la tête je déviais alors à mon tour le sujet.

 **« Et toi et Jasper vous n'êtes pas vraiment jumeaux alors ? »**

Elle secoua la tête négativement mais m'expliqua alors qu'ils étaient **très** proches malgré leurs caractères différents. Sur **la** même longueur d'ondes en quelque sorte. Je souris, c'était touchant de la voir parler de son frère. Et c'est avec cette première question qu'elle brisa un peu la brèche et qu'on se mit à parler. Elle commenta ma petite bibliothèque, me demandant ce que j'aimais lire. En lui retournant la question j'appris qu'elle était moins portée sur la lecture mais plus sur la musique. Elle jouait, elle composait et son péché mignon était de savoir l'histoire derrière une mélodie ou une chanson. Je bus mon thé tout en bavardant, trouvant sa présence agréable. Même si on n'avait pas nécessairement les mêmes goûts elle était quelqu'un d'agréable. Et je me rendis bien vite compte que tout comme moi elle avait sa bulle et n'aimait pas trop qu'on s'en approche de trop près. Et étonnamment nous n'arrêtâmes que de parler vers 23 heures quand Charlie vint toquer à ma porte. Je dis au revoir à Rosalie sur le pas de ma porte et elle me donna son numéro de téléphone « au cas où » avec un regard entendu. Je restais plantée un instant sur le perron après que sa voiture, d'un rouge flamboyant qui allait si bien à la blonde, ait démarré. Je finis par revenir au moment présent et fermer la porte derrière moi, ayant pour la première fois l'impression de faire le geste le plus inutile au monde. Si jamais un vampire voulait rentrer il n'aurait aucun mal certainement.

Il me fallut un peu plus de temps sous la douche que d'habitudepour laisser le temps àl'eau chaude de détendre mes muscles et apaiserun peu mes pensées. Je décidais de ne plus rien faire et d'aller me coucher, histoire de ne pas m'embrouiller encore plus que ce qui était déjà le cas. Des vampires… Carlisle né au 17ième siècle… c'était si étrange à imaginer. Et à la fois, le prénom collait bien à l'époque en quelque sorte. J'eu un rictus à cette pensée. Baser mon jugement sur le fait que le prénom soit d'époque. C'était étrange et stupide à la fois. Je soupirais en tressant mes cheveux mouillés avant de me rendre dans ma chambre, souhaitant bonne nuit à mon père au passage. J'allais me glisser sous mes couettes quand mon regard s'attarda sur « Dracula ». L'édition de Jasper. Reprenant le livre j'observais un instant la couverture avant de malgré moi l'ouvrir à nouveau et recommencer ma lecture. Rosalie m'avait dit que Jasper était empathe, cela signifiait donc qu'il pouvaitressentir les émotions des autres. Avec cette information ma lecture pris un nouveau sens. Certains commentaires me semblaient plus profond, plus compréhensibles. Et plus douloureux aussi. C'est au milieu de la nuit, alors que je parcourrais les notes de fin laissées par le blond, que cette vérité me frappa en plein fouet. Jasper soufrait, ou du moins avait souffert au moment où il avait rédigé ces pages. Traçant certains mots de mon pouce je me surpris à éprouver de la compassion et quelque part de la tristesse. Être un être ayant besoin de sang était une chose, mais avoir une telle conscience de la douleur qu'on inflige, que les autres ressentent autour de soi et surtout être tellement conscient de ce que l'on est ne semblait pas être bon pour le moral vampirique.

C'est sur une touche de mélancolie, de tristesse et de compassion que je finis par refermer le livre et m'endormir, sans pour autant prendre la peine de le déposer sur ma table de chevet. Le gardant à mes côtés comme un talisman. Même si c'était plus pour me rassurer que tout ça s'était vrai, qu'autre chose. Demain je me réveillerais et le livre serait toujours là. Les commentaires de Jasper également. Et ça avait quelque chose de rassurant quelque part : ne pas être seule face à tout ça.

C'est étonnamment plus calme que je me réveillais le lendemain, samedi, en entendant mon père pester en bas, après s'être cogné la tête il me semble. Je souris malgré moi et me levais. Posant enfin le livre sur mon bureau, je descendis dire bonjour. Les milles et unes questions de la veille affluèrent doucement mais surement dans mon esprit alors que je préparais du café pour mon père et du thé pour moi. Au moins j'avais les mains occupées pour y faire face, du coup me lever si tôt de weekend me parut moins pénible. Ce qui étonna d'ailleurs mon père qui me demanda surprit si j'avais quelque chose de prévus.

 **« Non… Enfin si, il faut que je ramène un livre à Jasper il me l'avait emprunté et j'ai oublié de le rendre à Rosalie hier. Il en a besoin… pour un cours. »**

J'en devenais presque douée pour le mensonge. Je me rendis cependant bien vite compte que j'avais bien fait d'inclure Rosalie dans ma phrase.

 _« Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec elle, elle est une année plus âgée non ? »_

Je répondis par la positive et le reste du déjeuner se passa dans le silence, Charlie se perdant dans son journal assez rapidement. Et on se demandait d'où je tenais ma capacité à me plonger dans un livre et d'occulter tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Je profitais que Charlie doive partir pour le commissariat pour lui demander de me déposer chez les Cullen. Autant le trajet du retour je pouvais toujours le faire à pied, mais pour ça il fallait que j'enregistre le chemin à l'allé. Mon sens de l'orientation n'était pas des plus aiguisé et je ne m'en sortais simplement pas avec mon application GPS sur mon téléphone. Heureusement cela ne faisait pas faireun détour à mon père et bientôt je fus dans sa voiture. Il me déposa au début d'un chemin, m'indiquant de le suivre : 200 mètres plus loin après un tournant se trouverait la demeure des Cullen. Il s'assura une dernière fois que ça irait pour le retour, avant de finalement prendre congé. Je ne pris pas le temps de m'arrêter un instant pour rassembler mon courage, commençant simplement à marcher le long du chemin. J'avais bien retenu la remarque sur les sens accentués que Rosalie avait faits la veille, et ne voulais pas qu'ils entendent que j'aisbesoin d'un moment. Autant je ne pourrais certainement rien cacher à Jasper et Edward, autant je ne voulais pas que tous sachent que j'étais nerveuse. Même si je supposaisqu'ils s'en douteraient ou qu'Edward ou Jasper lâcheraient le morceau. Je pris une inspiration, essayant de calmer mes pensées qui commençaient à partir dans tous les sens, annonçant un mal de tête prochain. De toute façon je ne pourrais rien y changer, alors autant y aller comme j'étais : avec mes pensées, mes ressentis, mes craintes et juste… prier pour pouvoir repartir rapidement me terrer dans ma grotte. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais cette démarche aujourd'hui. Enfin si je savais, mais je me trouvais stupide à faire ça. Vouloir confronter toute la famille à leur secret, voir leur réaction, tester le terrain. C'était idiot et nécessitait une dose de courage assez conséquente. Dose dont je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle provenait. Peut-être que je ne supportais juste plus de tourner en rond en attendant que les informations viennent à moi.

Une imposante maison blanche se dressa devant moi soudainement après le tournant, comme me l'avait dit Charlie. Il avait juste omis de préciser que la demeure Cullen était… Qu'ellesuintait autant l'argent. Des arbustes de formes différentes, coupés à la perfection, décoraient l'allée. Les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée étaient également décorés de lanternes et il y avait plusieurs baies vitrées par étages. Par un miracle je réussis à ne pas m'arrêter et continuais simplement ma route. Je pris simplement sur moi pour ne pas faire des grands yeux. Me concentrer sur la porte d'entrée, le but à atteindre, m'aida dans ce cas pour faire abstraction du gravier parfaitement propre, des parterres de fleurs qui se dévoilaient petit à petit, ainsi que du chemin latéral menant à un jardin certainement, caché derrière une haie. Seigneur si la maison n'avait pas l'air d'une villa moderne, je dirais qu'en suivant le sentier je déboucherais surement sur le pays des merveilles. A cette pensée le visage d'Alice Cullen émergeât devant mes yeux. Alice aux pays des merveilles… Qui sait, elle aimait peut-être ce conte comme beaucoup de filles ayant le nom d'Aurore adoraient le conte de la belle au bois dormant. Enfin la version Disney. Je doute qu'une petite apprécierait une histoire traitant d'ogre, de viol et de grossesses non désirée… La version originale était vraiment plus gore. Et c'est ainsi que j'occupais mon esprit le temps du trajet pour éviter de laisser l'anxiété me submerger. Edward devait me prendre pour une folle à penser des choses aussi incohérentes ou lugubres. Quoique, je me rendais dans une maison de vampires. Rien ne pouvait être plus lugubre que ce fait, aussi élégante que la bâtisse puisse être. Mon fil de pensées fut cependant interrompu quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une femme au visage souriant apparut alors que je gravissais les marches du perron. Ce fut seulement quand je la vis que je m'arrêtais et que le doute me submergeait. Est-ce que ce n'était pas stupide de venir ici ?

 _« Bonjour, je peux t'aider ? »_

 **« Bonjour… Hm, est ce que Jasper est là ? C'est pour lui rendre un livre. »**

Autant la voix de la dame, Esmée certainement, était douce, autant la mienne était hésitante. Je n'avais même pas pensé à demander si Jasper vivait bien ici. En même temps, je pense bien qu'il s'agisse de la seule maison du genre dans les environs. Et j'eu confirmation que je ne m'étais pas trompé quand le sourire de la dame s'évapora un peu pour laisser place à une mine perplexe. Cependant rien n'était hostile dans sa manière de faire.

 _« Oh tu dois être Isabella ? »_

Je hochais la tête à l'affirmative et le sourire revint sur son visage.

 _« Entre donc, je pense qu'Alice t'attend depuis un petit moment déjà mais qu'elle a préféré nous faire la surprise. »_

 **« Alice ? »**

Qu'est-ce que … Ah oui ! Médium. Mon expression dû parler pour elle car Esmée me fit une moue désolée avant de me proposer de rentrer dans la maison avec un geste hésitant. Je pris sur moi et lui sourit doucement avant d'avancer, gravissant les dernières marches pour arriver dans la demeure des Cullen.

 _« Désolé. Ce n'était pas très avenant de ma part de lâcher l'information comme ça. Tu veux me donner ta veste pour la pendre ? »_

Son ton sincère me surpris et me pris un peu au dépourvu.

 **« Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai encore du mal avec certaines informations mais je suppose que ça viendra avec le temps. »**

Nous nous sourîmes doucement avant que je ne lui donne ma veste pour la suivre dans ce qui devait être le salon. Ils étaient tous là. En fait je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait qu'Esmée à que je n'avais jamais vu. Rosalie était assise dans un fauteuil et me souris malicieuse, Emmett assis sur l'accoudoir de ce même fauteuil me souriait, amusé. Edward était adossé à un mur en retrait et semblait soucieux. Carlisle proche de lui me souriais de manière bienveillante, sourire que je lui rendis avec un hochement de tête. Alice quant à elle venait vers moi d'un pas léger, allant même jusqu'à me faire une bise.

 _« Bella ! C'est chouette que tu sois venue ! »_

Je m'étais immobilisée dès qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de rapprochement. Mal à l'aise et légèrement choquée je n'eus pas le temps de m'extraire de son étreinte avant qu'elle ne se bouge elle-même pour reprendre de plus belle et de manière plus enjouée :

 _« C'est agréable de pouvoir te parler pour de vrai ce coup-ci, bien sûr j'ai vu dans mes visions que nous serons amies, mais en vrai c'est toujours mieux ! Ohhh et puis il faudra absolument nous prévoir une sortie Shopping, je sais exactement où tu trouveras ta robe de bal et un pull sublime qui t'irais… »_

 _« ALICE ! »_

La voix de Jasper avait claqué, sèche dans la pièce, immobilisant le vampire face à moi, avant de la faire s'éloigner d'un pas. Mon regard passa alors de l'un à l'autre. Jasper venait de descendre la dernière marche de l'escalier et avançais près de moi. Il lança un regard froid à sa sœur qui croisa les bras sur son torse.

 _« Je t'avais demandé de… »_

 _« De ne pas brusquer Bella je sais. Mais je ne la brusque pas, regarde elle est entière ! »_

 _« Isabella, est surtout mal à l'aise en ce moment. »_

Il avait insisté sur mon prénom complet et avait lancé un regard perçant à Alice, comme pour lui ancrer chaque mot dans sa tête.

 _« Elle m'autorisera à l'appeler Bella, je l'ai vu. Pourquoi attendre ? »_

Jasper allait répliquer, mais pour une fois je fus plus rapide, même si ma voix était douce et ne portait pas loin tellement j'étais intimidée.

 **« Je préférerais Isabella, s'il te plait. »**

Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'amis et encore moins de surnoms. Alors qu'elle parle aussi familièrement avec moi était étrange pour moi. D'ailleurs j'avais dû me faire violence pour ne pas reculer d'un pas face à elle. Elle me faisait peur. Pas pour son côté vampirique, mais plus pour son côté exubérant. Elle envahissait ma bulle, se l'appropriant en quelque sorte et ça me dérangeait. Trop intimidée et ne voulant pas paraitre mal polie je lui servis un petit sourire d'excuse, essayant d'adoucir la situation. Elle me regarda avant de soupirer résignée et d'aller s'asseoir, un peu trop vite, sur le canapé. Jasper soupira simplement avant de secouer la tête.

 _« Désolé. Elle est assez enthousiaste en ce qui te concerne. »_

Je haussais les épaules, avant de lancer un regard fugace dans la pièce voir si quelqu'un d'autre voulait me parler, mais apparemment ils observaient plus. Je décidais alors de prendre la parole avant de perdre mon courage.

 **« Je suis désolée de venir sans avoir demandé à l'avance. Je n'ai pas pensé à te rendre ton livre cette semaine… »**

Je piochais dans mon sac et le lui tendis, souriant de manière incertaine. Lui me regardait, étonné.

 _« Tu pouvais le garder, si jamais tu voulais le relire… »_

 **« Je l'ai déjà relu quatre fois. »**

Bien sur cette confidence me gênait et je baissais les yeux, le regard fuyant. Oui j'avais lu son livre. Encore et encore, essayant de comprendre, de m'imprégner de ses remarques, de son message. Et puis Rosalie était venue… et avait éclairci pas mal de points. Je relevais le regard quand il me prit le livre des mains. Il le contempla un instant avant de me regarder à son tour.

 _« Merci d'en avoir pris soin. »_

Je hochais simplement la tête. Je pense que ni lui ni moi ne savions quoi dire de plus. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, ni quoi dire dessus. Ils étaient des vampires… Je me posais des questions bien sûr, mais je n'allais pas les bombarder en risquant de les mettre en colère ou mal à l'aise. J'allais prendre congé quand la voix de Carlisle s'éleva, attirant l'attention sur lui :

 _« Isabella ? Rosalie nous a parlé de sa visite. Est-ce que tu voudrais revenir sur certains points ? »_

L'invitation était claire. Ce que j'appréciais était que Carlisle semblait me laisser le choix : approfondir ou non ce qui a été dit. Malgré les milliers de questions qui me trottaient dans la tête, je décidais de poser celle qui me semblait la plus importante :

 **« En fait, il y a bien quelque chose… Rosalie a dit que mon odeur était… particulière pour Edward ? Et je me demandais si… Enfin, si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour l'aider … ? »**

J'hésitais beaucoup. Je ne savais pas comment exprimer mon idée, ni mon ressenti. D'habitude je ne m'exprimais pas sur mon ressenti. Je restais dans ma bulle de mon côté sans me mélanger. Mais ici je ne me voyais pas ne pas prendre en compte ce facteur. De ce que Rosalie avait dit Edward avait été mal avec mon odeur et quelque part je me sentais responsable. Bien sûr je ne pouvais rien y changer, mais je pouvais proposer de l'aide du moins, ou pas ce chemin montrer que je ne m'en fichais pas. Etonnamment tous semblaient choqués de ma remarque. Edward avait relevé vivement la tête vers moi et me regardait interdit. Les autres avaient plus un air surpris sur le visage. Sauf Alice, elle semblait encore bouder de l'altercation précédente. Emmett fut le premier à parler avec humour :

 _« Tu pourrais donner de ton sang. »_

Une série d'exclamations diverses s'élevèrent des autres Cullen et Rosalie n'attendit pas plus pour lui assener un coup derrière la tête, qui fut suivi d'une exclamation de surprise et de douleur d'Emmett. Alors que ce dernier se justifiait en prétextant vouloir détendre atmosphère **,** moi je ne savais plus ou me mettre et je vis qu'Edward n'était plus contre lemur ou il était adossé un instant plus tôt. Rosalie se leva alors, forçant Emmett à aller chercher son frère avec elle. Elle s'en alla en me saluant au passage tout comme Emmett qui me sortit avec un sourire joueur qu'il était content de m'avoir enfin parlé. Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre. Esmée reprit les devants pour calmer la situation en m'adressant la parole.

 _« Désolé Isabella ! Emmett à un humour assez déplacé parfois. C'est gentil à toi de t'en faire pour Edward, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire_ _quoique ce soit_ _ **.**_ _Ça viendra avec le temps, il faut qu'il s'y fasse. »_

Je refis le tour de la pièce avec mon regard avant de hocher doucement la tête.

 **« Désolé pour le dérangement occasionné. Je pense que … je vais y aller. »**

Ça me semblait être la meilleure option. J'avais fait fuir un vampire, blessé un autre. Autant limiter les dégâts pour aujourd'hui. Seulement Jasper ne sembla pas de cet avis :

 _« Tu ne veux pas rester boire un thé ou un café ? »_

Je haussais un sourcil dans sa direction :

 **« Vous avez du thé et du café ? »**

 _« Et même du jus d'orange et des madeleines si tu veux. »_

Il me souriait, amusé face à mon étonnement, cependant ce fut le sourire chaleureux de Carlisle et celuienthousiaste d'Esmée qui me convainquirent pour de bon.

 **« Pourquoi pas une tasse de thé… Je ne dérange vraiment pas ? »**

 _« Absolument pas Isabella ! On a qu'à s'installer à la cuisine. »_

Carlisle me guida alors dans la cuisine, sa femme et son fils dernière nous. Je me retournais rapidement et vis qu'Alice n'était plus dans le canapé. En croisant le regard de Jasper il haussa simplement les épaules.

 _« Elle n'aime pas quand la réalité ne correspond pas à ses visions. »_

Je fis un simple 'oh', ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, avant de me retrouver une dizaine de minutes plus tard, installée sur un tabouret à un comptoir de cuisine, une tasse fumante face à moi et Carlisle qui racontait une blague. Et c'est comme ça que passa l'heure suivante : les trois vampires me racontant des anecdotes, expliquant certains points du vampirisme. Entre autres ces histoires de soleil et de pieux dans le cœur. Devenant plus à l'aise j'osai poser une question : comment faisait Carlisle pour travailler à l'hôpital ? C'est làqu'ils m'expliquèrent pour le sang animal et comment ils s'organisaient pourenboire assez. J'en appris un peu plus sur leur famille, Carlisle ayant transformé Edward, Rosalie, Esmée et Emmett. Jasper et Alice les avaient rejoint après et avaient été transformé indépendamment des Cullen. Peu à peu je me familiarisais avec les membres de la familleet leurs conditions. Carlisle disparud'un coup pour réapparaitre à côté de moi et me proposer du sucre. Esmée en fit tout autant pour revenir avec un album photo de leur résidence au Canada, après avoir noté mon intérêt pour les forêts chatoyantes en automne. Ce ne fut pas dit à voix haute mais je pense que c'était une manière de me montrer que c'était réel, qu'ils étaient vampires, mais que je n'avais rien à craindre. Cependant l'horloge tournait et je décidais de prendre congé pour ne pas trop les accaparer, Jasper proposa de me ramener. Bien sûr je ne voulais pas déranger mais il insista fermement. Esmée et Carlisle m'invitèrent à revenir quand je le souhaitais. Et sur le chemin du garage c'est Alice qu'on croisa. Elle me regarda avec un regard suffisant avant de me dire avec un grand sourire :

 _« A bientôt Bella ! »_

Ne voulant pas la froisser plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait je hochais la tête, sans pour autant me défaire du malaise causé par ce surnom. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de pratique. Finalement je rentrais dans la voiture de Jasper et il s'engageât rapidement dans l'allée, la pluie tombant sur son pare-brise. Aucun bruit ne troublait l'habitacle si ce n'est celui des essuies glaces et ma respiration.

 _« Tout va bien ? »_

Je sursautais légèrement, avant de répondre.

 **« Oui, oui ! Je dois juste… M'y faire en quelque sorte. »**

 _« J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas fait peur ? »_

Je lui souris doucement :

 **« Non, ne t'en fait pas. Ta famille est adorable ! »**

Jasper eu un sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur la route, moi je me reperdis dans mes pensées en regardant par la fenêtre. Des vampires… On arriva devant la maison de Charlie sans que je n'aie vu le trajet passer. Je clignais quelques fois des yeux alors que Jasper tirait le frein à main.

 **« Désolé je n'ai pas été très bavarde. »**

 _« Il n'y a pas de soucis ! Tu es d'une compagnie fort apaisante. »_

Je souris à sa remarque, prenant en compte son don d'empathie pour comprendre sa réponse. Malgré qu'on soit là, je ne fis pas de gestes pour sortir de la voiture.

 **« Jasper ? »**

 _« Oui ? »_

 **« Pourquoi vous me faites confiance ? Pourquoi vous m'avez dit que vous êtes des vampires ? »**

 _« Je te l'ai dit à mis mots, aujourd'hui je peux répondre plus franchement : Alice a vu que tu serais importante pour notre famille. Elle t'a vu en faire partie. »_

 **« Elle m'a vu vampire ? »**

Jasper fit un grimage. Il se rendait compte trop tard qu'il en avait trop dit surement. Du coup il ne prit pas la peine de nier ou non mon affirmation, approchant ma question d'un autre angle :

 _« Isabella… Il faut savoir que les visions d'Alice sont… Elle ne voit pas l'avenir tracé comme une destinée, au contraire : ses visions changent en fonction des choix de chacun. Si jamais elle a une vision de toi mangeant des frittes ce soir, cette vision peut toujours changer si tu décides de te faire des pâtes. »_

Il me lança un regard en biais. Moi j'étais amusée de son exemple et perplexe de son explication. C'était la première fois qu'on me parlait d'un don plus en détail.

 **« Elle** **peut** **vraiment voir l'avenir alors… Elle a vraiment vu que je la laisserais m'appeler Bella ? »**

Il haussa les épaules.

 _« Apparemment. Edward_ _pourrait_ _t'en dire plus, il suit ses visions en direct si je puis dire. »_

Je hochais la tête. Télépathe.

 **« Mais donc elle m'a vu… »**

 _« C'est complexe. »_

Jasper soupira, nerveux. Moi j'étais abasourdie, la panique montant doucement alors que l'idée se répandit dans mon esprit. Alice m'avait vu vampire. J'allais mourir… Je le regardais perdue, mais il semblait pris dans ses propres pensées tourmentées.

 **« Jasper qu'est-ce qu'Alice a vu ? Je vais mourir ? Et Charlie ? »**

La nervosité transperça malgré moi dans ma voix mais au moins cela eu le don de faire relever la tête à Jasper. Il me regarda effrayé avant qu'une vague de calme ne me submerge et qu'il se penche doucement vers moi.

 _« Non, Isabella. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Alice… Alice a vu un flash. Après elle s'est concentré plus spécifiquement son ton avenir. Au début s'était compliqué par ce qu'elle ne te connaissait pas encore : ça a été plus simple une fois que tu es arrivée chez ton père. Elle t'a vu interagir avec certains membres de la famille et dans certaines de ces visions tu étais vampire, dans d'autres humaines. On a décidé de garder nos distances au début, voulant voir comment évoluerait ta situation avec nous. On ne savait pas comment tu entrerais en contact avec nous, ni dans quel contexte tu pourrais devenir l'une des nôtres. Nous ne voulions pas te faire peur ou celer ton destin avant l'heure. Et puis il y a eu le jour de l'accident… »_

Je regardais Jasper dans les yeux, intériorisant doucement toutes ces informations. Le calme dans lequel il me maintenait m'aidait fortement à réfléchir et à comprendre aussi ce qu'il disait. Mais malgré ce calme je sentais qu'il y avait une certaine tension dans l'habitacle.

 **« Pourquoi** **es-tu** **aussi franc avec moi ? »**

 _« Parce que j'ai toujours détesté le personnage d'Albus Dumbledore. »_

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que je n'éclate de rire devant son air sérieux face à cette confession. Bientôt il me rejoignit dans mon rire et on se retrouva à deux à rire comme des enfants dans sa voiture. Ce n'est que quand la lumière de phares vint nous éblouir, que je me calmais pour me focaliser un peu sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais le vent soufflait fort et les nuages étaient menaçants. Je me retournais vers Jasper quand il reprit la parole.

 _« Je me doute que tout ça, ça fait beaucoup mais … Je préférais être sincère avec toi. Te donner toutes les cartes en mains pour que tu saches te faire ta propre image et faire tes propres choix. C'était important pour moi. Et contrairement à Dumbledore je pense que te dire la vérité permettra de te protéger. »_

Je le contemplais un instant avant de sourire doucement.

 **« Merci beaucoup ! »**

Il me rendit son sourire et je compris qu'il était temps pour moi de le laisser partir. Je le saluais une dernière fois avant de sortir de la voiture et rentrer à la maison. Je lui fis un dernier signe alors qu'il avait attendu devant la maison que je rentre, avant de démarrer. C'est lorsque je fermais la porte et que je fis face au silence pesant de la maison que je réalisais tout ce qui s'était produit. Titubant jusqu'au canapé, je m'y laissais tomber avant que tout ne me submerge. Essayant de maintenir une respiration calme, je fermais les yeux, mes pensées se mélangeant de plus en plus. Vampires – sang – Cullen – Morts – les arbres flamboyants au Canada – sang animal – visions – Edward – Soleil – Bella… Tant d'informations…. Et pourtant j'étais heureuse que Jasper ait été franc avec moi. Ça faisait beaucoup mais au moins j'avais les cartes en mains et je pouvais les arranger à mon aise. Mais pour ça il faudrait que je sache par où commencer. Je me massais les tempes en essayant de calmer le mal de tête qui commençait à percer. Le weekend ne sera peut-être pas aussi reposant que ce que je n'avais cru.

* * *

Et voilà la suite! :D

Désolé si je vous ai fait attendre, mais j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! ;D

Un petit chapitre transitif en quelque sorte, mais je trouvais important de développer ce moment pour Isabella, tout lui tombe dessus et je la voyais mal passer à autre chose d'un claquement de doigt! ;)

Un petit commentaire: je ne compte pas diaboliser Alice! Bien au contraire, je pense que l'évolution du personnage sera positive et intéressante et qu'un jour elle pourra éffectivement dire "Bella", mais en attendant il faut que nos deux miss évoluent un peu! ^^

Du coup je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos petits reviews d'amour! 3

Merci à Map69, Grazie, Pims10, Isabella-57, Catbl2014 et Percabeth! Ca fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire, et ce que je fais des personnages vous plaise! :D Ca me motive pas mal pour la suite! ;)

Aria, merci à toi aussi! :p Désolé de ne pas pouvoir publier plus vite pour que tu ais plus à te mettre sous la dent. :/ Mais du coup c'est un bon compliment pour moi si je te rend impatiente :p En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus aussi! ;D

Petit spoil pour la suite, un rapprochement est à prévoir! ;D

Et j'aimerais aussi remercier ma beta: Mystylight pour ses corrections et ses avis! :3 Merci beaucoup à toi! :D

 **~ LaReveuse15 ~**


	7. Chapitre 6

Un mois que je savais. Un mois que les Cullen et moi nous nous tournions autour. Et deux mois que l'école jasait. Officiellement, je m'étais rapprochée de Rosalie, quand celle-ci m'avait reconduite, et de Jasper après qu'il m'ait sauvé. Du coup, même si les gens étaient étonnés quand Alice ou Emmet me disait bonjour, cela sembla quand même logique aux yeux des autres. Personne ne soupçonnait que j'allais souvent chez eux pour parler vampirisme et écouter leurs histoires. Bien sûr ils ne me confiaient pas leurs secrets ou des choses douloureuses, mais j'avais par exemple noué avec Esmée autour du roman « Les hauts de Hurlevent » ainsi qu'autour de l'évolution des droits des femmes. C'était une personne formidable et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle m'avoue un jour avoir milité pour le droit des femmes dans les années 50/60 ! Il y avait Carlisle aussi, avec qui j'avais moins d'affinités, le voyant plus comme une figure paternelle qui veillait sur les autres. Il était venu me voir, un soir où Charlie était absent, pour parler d'une chose plus sérieuse : garder le secret. Garder le secret à tout prix. Il m'avait éclairé sur les 'autorités' vampiriques. Un clan nombreux qui veillait depuis des années à ce que les vampires ne dépassent pas les limites afin de préserver le secret. J'avais ressenti une certaine froideur dans sa voix quand il en avait parlé et j'en avais été surprise. Mais cela m'avait aussi rendue nerveuse. Etaient-ils dangereux ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient s'en prendre aux Cullen parce qu'ils avaient suivis les visions d'Alice et m'avaient inclus ? Malgré toute la gentillesse, et la bienveillance qui avaient guidée son discours, je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit face à ces nouvelles informations.

Jasper qui avait senti mon anxiété le jour suivant m'avait pris à part au lycée pour me demander si tout allait bien. Je me rendis compte que Jasper ne savait pas calmer les gens qu'avec son don, mais aussi avec ses paroles. Il avait trouvé les mots justes ce jour-là. Il m'avait même fait sourire un peu et je m'étais sentie moins anxieuse. Je savais qu'il faudrait que je me méfie, mais un danger imminent n'était pas à prévoir. Du moins pas du côté de ce clan. Volturi…. J'avais trouvé ce nom bien étrange mais je m'étais gardée de faire des recherches sur internet pour en apprendre plus, de peur de me faire repérer ou autre. Les joies d'avoir un père policier ce qui me rendait parfois légèrement méfiante. Mais à part ce clan mystérieux, j'acceptais plutôt bien les caractéristiques de mes nouveaux amis. Emmet ne ratait pas une occasion de me charrier sur ma « maladresse humaine », comme il disait, et bien _que nos caractères soient opposés,_ nous arrivions à passer de bons moments ensembles. Rosalie prenait le temps de m'expliquer des choses, et je devais avouer que je la prenais de plus en plus comme une référente. Sa manière d'aborder le sujet me convenait parfaitement. Pas trop brusque mais assez sincère que pour comprendre le tout et avoir toutes les cartes possibles en main. Alice quant à elle s'était un peu calmée et se tenait en retrait. Jasper m'avait raconté qu'il lui avait parlé et qu'elle avait arrêté de bouder. Il avait rigolé face à mes excuses et avait simplement clos le sujet en disant que c'était agréable de voir quelqu'un qui ne prenait pas les visions d'Alice pour acquises. Je n'avais pas su quoi répondre et avait simplement haussé les épaules, ne voulant pas m'engager dans l'exposition de mon avis sur ces visions.

Les visions d'Alice… Ce n'était pas son don en sois qui me rendait mal à l'aise mais l'utilisation qu'elle et sa famille en faisait. Elle m'avait appelée par un surnom juste sur la base d'une vision alors que je n'étais clairement pas prête pour ce genre de rapprochement… Mais c'était son fonctionnement. Pour reprendre les mots de jasper : les visions sont prises pour acquises. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à se baser sur son don. Edward aussi le faisait énormément. Il répondait à une question encore informulée, ou coupait quelqu'un dans sa réflexion ou réagissais à une pensée d'une autre personne que celle qui lui parle. Je le plaignais d'être toujours entouré de bruits et de voix et je pense que je ne supporterais pas ce genre d'expérience. Je vénérais trop ma bulle. Ma bulle qui d'ailleurs, restait impénétrable pour lui. Il m'avait finalement avoué qu'il ne pouvait pas lire mon esprit. En plus d'avoir une odeur plus alléchante pour lui, je demeurais totalement silencieuse mentalement, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroitre son intérêt pour moi. Je ne savais pas si le fait que cet intérêt soit plus clinique qu'autre chose devait me rassurer ou non. Heureusement il gardait ses distances pour l'instant. Je pense bien que je serais devenue folle à force de le voir me fixer ou émettre des hypothèses avec Carlisle. Ce dernier prenait, tout comme Esmée, extrêmement soin des siens. Il passait beaucoup de temps à parler avec Edward de cette situation pour éviter qu'il n'y ait un débordement, ou qu'il ne se sente trop mal. Il avait aussi pris le temps de me parler à moi un après midi. Je compris directement avec ses questions, que malgré mes efforts pour cacher mon malaise, il était bien au courant que cette situation n'était pas simple à vivre pour moi. Je n'avais pas osé me plaindre, ou expliquer plus amplement mon ressentit, ne voulant pas qu'Edward se sente mal ou autre, mais j'avais profité de l'opportunité pour demander s'il y avait moyen de faire quelque chose vis-à-vis de cette histoire d'odeur. Afin de simplifier la vie d'Edward, et du coup aussi celle de Jasper. Au fil de la discussion nous étions tombés sur une idée d'habituation. Habituer Edward à mon odeur pour qu'elle devienne moins intense, et ainsi diminuer l'impact sur Jasper. L'idée fut approuvée par les deux vampires et je me mis à faire une tournante de foulards et d'écharpes avec Edward, pour qu'il puisse se familiariser avec mon odeur. D'après Jasper cela fonctionnait doucement, mais surement.

Jasper était d'ailleurs celui avait qui j'avais développé le plus d'affinités. Il avait su me rassurer inconsciemment qu'ils n'étaient pas juste des vampires. Chacun d'eux avait une personnalité, des loisirs, des goûts et il avait su me montrer, sans le vouloir, que le vampirisme impliquait certaines barrières physiques avec les humains, mais que des liens étaient quand même possibles. En effet, quelques jours après ce fameux Weekend où j'étais passé lui rendre son livre, il était revenu me voir. J'étais encore dans ma phase d'acceptation quand il était venu et j'avais eu peur qu'il ne me donne de nouvelles informations à digérer. Je fus donc agréablement surprise de voir qu'il venait pour autre chose. Il était venu me parler de livres. Un tas de livres… Nous n'avions jamais évoqué l'ouvrage de Bram Stoker cependant et c'est ce qui avait enrichit l'échange. J'avais appris qu'il aimait beaucoup les nouveaux livres fantastiques, adorant ceux qui parlaient de mondes parallèles et magiques. Moi je préférais plus les classiques, l'ancienne littérature portant plus sur la finesse et la psychologie des personnages. Pourtant nous nous étions trouvé des points communs, n'excluant pas d'autres genres à nos piles à lire !

Nous parlions beaucoup d'ailleurs avec Jasper. Enfin nous écrivions beaucoup. Entre mes cours, mes fréquentations humaines, Charlie et les autres Cullen il ne me restait pas tellement de temps, et que j'avais souvent besoin de ma bulle de solitude et de silence. Je n'avais jamais eu une vie sociale remplie, rien que le fait de pouvoir dire que j'avais des amis, avec toutes les conventions sociales que ça implique, était une nouveauté pour moi. Au début je ne me rendais même pas compte que cela me fatiguait, c'était venu petit à petit : je devenais plus silencieuse, plus renfermée. Plus intolérante aussi à ce qu'on pouvait me dire. C'était mon père qui m'avait fait remarquer que je semblais plus distante. Depuis j'essayais d'avoir mes jours à moi. Les weekends je refusais souvent les sorties si on m'en proposait, et je savourais le calme. C'était agréable. Je vaquais à mes occupations sans devoir croiser des gens. Un ressourcement en quelque sorte. Et c'est là, souvent, que j'écrivais à Jasper. Des emails principalement, nos échanges devenant trop long avec le temps pour rester au stade de textos. Souvent sur des analyses littéraires plus poussées. Au début je me montrais réticente à donner mon opinion, mais c'était plus facile maintenant. De plus il n'était pas du genre buté, c'était même agréable de discuter avec lui de points divergents car cela amenait une nouvelle perspective. Là où Alice et Edward me rendaient mal à l'aise, Jasper rattrapait le coup. Sa personnalité était très agréable pour quelqu'un comme moi. Comme Rosalie, il avait son franc parlé tout en étant moins direct que sa sœur, plus calme et posé. Il prenait le temps d'observer et d'évaluer. Rosalie était plus du genre à foncer ou pas, mais sans juste milieu, et même si cela ne me déplaisait pas, Jasper était plus nuancé.

En sois J'aurais dû être contente d'être tombé sur quelqu'un ayant d'excellents goûts en matière de lecture, mais devenir amis avec les Cullen amenait aussi son lot de points négatifs. Et ceux-ci ne concernaient pas nécessairement le vampirisme. En effet, j'étais actuellement assise face à Lauren et Jessica et ces deux dernières me fixaient avec de grands sourires. Elles venaient de m'exposer un super plan pour pouvoir se rapprocher des Cullen. Bien sûr elles avaient été intelligentes et n'avaient pas clairement décrit leurs intentions, mais Edward avait été assez gentil pour faire passer le mot. Non elles étaient venues me trouver en me disant que ce serait chouette de tous se voir une fois en dehors du contexte des cours et de l'école. Une sorte d'action sociale pour que nous nous rapprochions tous. Seigneur j'étais malade rien que d'entendre le mot « fête ». Je su garder mon sang froid de manière remarquable. Bon, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça si on savait qu'un certain empathe était présent dans la pièce. J'allais répondre quand une voix dans mon dos me coupa la parole.

 **« Une fête ? Oh mais se serait super ! »**

Les deux filles regardèrent la personne derrière moi avec des grands yeux alors que je me tournais vers celle qui venait de nous rejoindre.

 **« Alice ! Tu nous as entendues ? »**

La voyante me regardait avec un immense sourire chaleureux et penchait un peu sa tête sur le côté.

 **« En fait je venais t'inviter à manger avec nous, Edward comptait te demander un truc pour le cours de biologie. Et puis j'ai entendu Jessica parler d'une fête avec nous tous. Ce serait super ! Vous avez déjà une idée de quand vous voulez la faire ? »**

A ce moment précis je bénissais qu'Edward n'ait pas accès à mes pensées. Je suis sure qu'il aurait moyennement apprécié que je torture sa sœur mentalement. En lançant un coup d'œil à la table je voyais d'ailleurs ce premier froncer les sourcils dans notre direction, son regard porté sur Alice. Mon regard croisa alors celui de Jasper, rieur, qui me fixait. Je détournais la tête essayant de ne pas me dire qu'il avait dû sentir mes pulsions meurtrières et qu'il s'en amusait. Alice avait pris place à notre table et complotait avec Jessica et Lauren pour cette fameuse fête. Je n'avais pas compris comment, mais Alice était devenue une des organisatrices et j'étais attendue le weekend prochain. Mais pourquoi une fête ? Et qu'est ce qui avait piqué Alice pour qu'elle se lance là-dedans ? Me retournant pour la énième fois, j'abandonnais l'idée de dormir tout de suite et pris mon téléphone. J'hésitais un instant avant de taper mon message, l'effacer, en écrire un nouveau, le réeffacer et juste envoyer un « _salut, je te dérange ?_ » à Jasper. Naturellement la réponse arriva presque instantanément ce qui me fit sourire. Un jour je lui avais demandé comment il faisait pour l'écrire si vite alors qu'il était en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo avec Emmet. Il m'avait répondu en riant que c'était le miracle de la vitesse vampirique. Depuis je l'imaginais toujours faire quelque chose qui normalement rendrait l'écriture d'un texte compliqué, ou du moins plus long, et m'écrire en même temps.

 _« Non pas du tout. Un souci ? :) »_

Ah les smileys. Moi qui détestais en écrire j'avais vite appris à en mettre avec Jasper. Il avait l'habitude de toujours sentir les émotions des autres alors il était perdu face à des sms sans smiley, ne sachant pas comment les interpréter. Je me souviens qu'au début il avait plus d'une fois cru que j'étais de mauvaise humeur. En avait suivi une longue conversation sur l'intrusion des smileys dans les échanges écrits. Mon argument avait été que personne n'utilisait ces symboles avant en écrivant une lettre et la personne lisant la lettre ne s'imaginait jamais que l'autre était fâché à cause de ce manque. Il avait ri et avoué que c'était un bon argument, mais avait pointé le fait qu'à l'époque les gens avaient tendance à coucher leurs sentiments sur papier, tandis qu'aujourd'hui beaucoup de personnes se cachaient derrière un écran pour éviter de trop se dévoiler. Ce qui n'était pas faux non plus. J'adorais débattre avec lui, pour l'un comme pour l'autre c'était dur d'avouer que l'autre avait de bons arguments, mais c'était aussi un sentiment de victoire de voir l'autre l'avouer. Mais ce soir je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça je devais bien l'avouer.

 _« Tu sais pourquoi Alice a accepté cette idée de fête ? :/ »_

 _« Apparemment elle a vu que ça se passerait bien et avait envie pour une fois de se mélanger aux humains. :) »_

 _« Apparemment ? »_

 _« Elle est partie chassée, mais en tout cas elle était d'humeur taquine toute la journée donc je me dis qu'elle a dû voir un autre truc… ça t'ennuie toujours autant ses visions ? :/ »_

 _« Un peu j'avoue… J'ai du mal à me dire qu'il faut que j'agisse d'une certaine manière pour que sa vision se réalise ou qu'elle réagisse d'une manière car de toute façon elle l'a vu... C'est, je crois, la chose qui me dérange le plus dans tout ce bazar de vampires… »_

 _« Oui ce n'est pas toujours simple à suivre… Elle le fait depuis 50 ans, c'est compliqué aussi pour elle d'imaginer une autre manière de faire. C'est son harnais de sécurité à elle. ^^ »_

 _« Je me doute… Et donc, je te dérange dans qu'elle activité ce soir ? :) »_

 _« Quel changement subtil de conversation mademoiselle Swann ! :p Eh bien… dans rien de particulier ! »_

 _« Que voulez-vous damoiseau Hale, je suis une fille talentueuse ! :p Rien de particulier ? C'est ta manière de me dire que tu chassais ? »_

 _« Ha ha ha ! –' Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus un damoiseau miss Swan ! Et non, c'est ma manière de dire que je ne fais rien, allongé sur un lit à contempler le plafond et à me perdre dans mes souvenirs… »_

Je relisais le message plusieurs fois. Pas besoin de smileys pour ressentir qu'il n'était pas des plus joyeux ce soir.

 _« Est-ce que ça te manque de pouvoir dormir ? »_

 _« Oui et non… Autant c'est un gain de temps considérable, autant cela nous force à rester toujours connecté à la réalité. Il n'y a pas moyen de décrocher complètement un instant… Mais en parlant de sommeil, tu sais qu'il va être deux heures du matin ? :p »_

 _« Le sommeil ne venait pas mais je pense que je vais aller lui donner une seconde chance en effet ! ^^' Merci de supporter mes tourments nocturnes ! :) »_

 _« Le plaisir est pour moi, miss Swan ! A demain, dors bien ! :) »_

Je soupirais et posais mon portable. Était-il vraiment seul dans son lit à ne rien faire à part ressasser le passer ? J'espérais que non. Cette image avait une touche mélancolique que je ne souhaitais pas à Jasper. Après… Si on vivait depuis aussi longtemps que lui, prendre une pause et ressasser le passé pouvait parfois être nécessaire. Un bâillement m'échappa et je me sentis partir preste directement après. Peut-être que cette idée de fête aura l'air moins terrifiante demain… Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Les invitations avaient fusé et tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Cela ne se calma pas jusqu'au weekend. La fête aurait lieu dans la maison de Lauren, et elle était chargée avec Alice de la déco et de la musique, tandis que Jessica devait s'occuper des boissons et de la nourriture. Du moins elle devait s'occuper à inciter les autres à prendre un petit quelque chose. Moi j'essayais de me faire discrète. Bien sûr que j'allais aller à la fête, Rosalie était venue me dire qu'elle aimerait qu'on y passe du temps toutes les deux, sous entendant qu'elle aussi devait supporter la nouvelle lubie d'Alice. Au moins on serait deux. J'avais même demandé de l'aide à la blonde pour m'habiller, sachant pertinemment qu'y aller en chemise à carreau n'était pas la meilleure option et ne voulant pas non plus me trouver dans les griffes d'Alice qui s'était tournée vers moi avec un grand sourire quand les filles avaient émis l'idée de se préparer toutes ensemble. Parfois elle me faisait peur, et encore une fois cela n'avait rien à voir avec son côté vampire.

Le vendredi arriva trop vite à mon goût mais malgré moi je me laissais gagner pas l'excitation collective. Ma première fête. Il est vrai qu'à Phoenix je ne me mélangeais pas vraiment donc je n'étais jamais invitée. Ici c'était différent. Et même si je ne les appréciais pas plus que ça, Jessica et Lauren auraient pu entièrement m'exclure de la chose dès le moment où Alice les avait rejoints pour organiser l'évènement. Du coup je me retrouvais le vendredi après-midi à regarder ma garde-robe, sceptique, en compagnie d'Angela qui dépliait ses deux tenues sur mon lit en attendant Rosalie.

 **« Tu n'avais rien préparé à l'avance Isabella ? »**

 **« Pas vraiment, je n'avais aucune idée quoi mettre. »**

Elle me sourit doucement avant de venir regarder avec moi. J'appréciais de plus en plus Angela qui était tout aussi timide et réservée que moi. Pour finir elle dénicha deux hauts un peu plus festifs, qui dataient de l'époque ou Renée remplissait encore mon armoire en croyant que je sortais de temps en temps entre amis. L'un était assez simple : un haut noir à paillettes sur tout le devant, tandis que l'autre était un mixe entre une blouse et un haut avec ci et là des perles et des motifs en relief. Nous décidâmes toutes les deux que le haut noir collerait mieux avec la fête de ce soir. Je venais de l'enfiler quand Rosalie arriva dans la pièce, Charlie avait dû lui ouvrir. Elle me regarda un instant interdit avant d'éclater de rire.

 **« Alors là ! »**

Je la regardais interdite, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, la connaissant elle ne se moquait pas de moi.

 **« J'ai l'air si ridicule que ça ? »**

Elle secoua sa tête avant de sortir de d'un sac qu'elle avait avec elle un haut presque identique.

 **« Je m'étais dit que ça pourrait t'aller et c'est pour ça que je suis en retard, je n'arrivais plus à mettre la main dessus. Mais du coup je vois qu'on a pensé à la même chose ! »**

Je rigolais doucement, ne manquant pas de préciser que c'était l'idée d'Angela. Cette dernière souris, un peu plus en retrait face à Rosalie. Cette dernière brisa cependant vite la glace en aidant mon amie à choisir sa tenue et en lui proposant de faire une coiffure qui irait avec. Bientôt la salle de bain fut réquisitionnée en plus de ma chambre et quand Charlie passa devant la porte ouverte il me regarda légèrement perdu face aux produits et outils amenés par Rosalie. Je lui retournais un regard légèrement paniqué qui le fit sourire avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite à l'étage du dessous. Chançard. Alors que Rosalie et Angela s'étaient lancées dans l'élaboration de coiffures plus ou moins sophistiquées, je penchais pour simplement ramener mes cheveux un peu en arrière, grâce à une pince, tout en les laissant lâché. C'était déjà bien assez différent pour moi. Je m'amusais presque à ces préparatifs jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans la voiture et que Rosalie me glace le sang d'une phrase :

 **« Au fait, ça ira ce soir avec la foule Isabella ? »**

Ah oui ! Ça ! Foule et espace confiné ! Enfin confiné… Je n'étais jamais allée chez Lauren et Angela devait être télépathe elle aussi car elle embraya :

 **« De ce que je sais Lauren à un grand jardin et une sorte de chalet dans le fond, je crois que c'est là qu'elle voulait faire la fête, du coup se sera assez aéré. »**

Son sourire bienveillant m'en décrocha un et je hochais simplement la tête. Oui, ça devrait aller. Si je le répétais assez souvent j'étais sûr que ça allait finir par se réaliser. De toute façon, il était un peu tard : nous nous garions dans l'allée de Lauren, déjà bien remplie de voitures. Je soufflais une fois avant de sortir et de me lancer dans cette aventure qu'était une soirée entre lycéens. Au moins je pourrais raconter une histoire vraie à ma mère pour une fois, sans devoir piocher dans un livre pour avoir des détails et paraitre crédible…

Le souci, c'est qu'au bout d'à peine dix minutes je regrettais déjà cette pensée, n'ayant qu'une envie : fuir loin d'ici. C'était … sauvage et bruyant… Rempli de monde… Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Je me cachais derrière mon verre, prenant une énième gorgée de soda en regardant autour de moi. Nous étions dans le grand jardin de Lauren et son chalet de jardin, qui devait servir pour faire des barbecues en été (il n'y avait qu'à Forks qu'un chalet pour un barbecue était utile pour être sûr d'éviter la pluie omniprésente), servait de lieu pour le buffet et d'emplacement pour la musique. Je m'étais réfugiée derrière une colonne du chalet qui en soit devait être très cosy. De forme octogonale, seule la moitié des faces étaient des murs de briques, L'autre moitié était composée de baies vitrées qu'on pouvait faire coulisser, ce qui avait été fait ce soir pour laisser deux trous béant comme point d'accès au bâtiment. Je m'étais mise à l'intérieur, le gazon étant transformé en piste de danse et squattée par un jeu de Ping Pong et couvert de verres de bières. Sans parler des gens : les uns, de plus en plus bourrés hurlaient quand une balle touchait sa cible, les autres criaient au son de la musique et déchainaient dans des mouvements tout sauf en rythme, et finalement des gens comme moi qui restaient entre eux à papoter ou à s'embrasser sauvagement dans des coins pas si discrets que ça. Rosalie avait filé sur la piste de danse en voyant que des filles étaient un peu trop près d'Emmet, tandis qu'Angela avait été invité par Ben à boire un verre un peu plus loin. Vu comme elle rougissait et comme ils rigolaient ça devait bien se passer. J'eu un sourire en les voyant : ils étaient dans leur bulle et semblaient bien. De plus cela me permettait de ne pas céder à la panique : me concentrer sur une amie et essayer d'occulter le reste.

 **« Et elle se tenait là, en retrait, à observer le monde qui ne l'observa pas en retour. »**

Je sursautais légèrement en entendant une voix derrière moi, avant de sourire à Jasper de manière un peu gauche.

 **« En même temps, comment ne pas observer ce spectacle ? »**

Nous nous tournions d'un même mouvement alors que deux garçons légèrement éméchés renversèrent une partie de la table de Ping-Pong dans un bruit de cris et de boisson renversées.

 **« Ton envie de partir se dénote remarquablement parmi tous ces gens bourrés d'alcool et d'envies sexuelles. »**

Je me tournais vers lui choquée. Envies sexuelles ? Pourtant… Ok je voulais partir maintenant.

 **« Ma bibliothèque entière pour que tu m'emmène ! »**

Ce fut à son tour de me regarder surpris avec un sourcil haussé, mon ton implorant laissant clairement transpercer de la supplication, avant de sourire amusé et hocher la tête.

 **« Je comptais y aller de toute façon... la soirée commence à devenir un peu trop intense pour moi. »**

Je me mordillais doucement la lèvre. Oui en tant qu'empathe j'imaginais avec peine le calvaire que Jasper devait subir. Je le laissais me prendre la main et me tirer derrière lui en traversant la foule. Par moments sa poigne se fit un peu plus forte et il me semblait l'avoir vu tanguer un instant, mais bientôt nous quittâmes le jardin de Lauren et Jasper me pressa jusqu'à un 4x4 noir assez sympa même si discret. Il n'y avait pas de siège arrière de sorte que le coffre se retrouve agrandit et envahi d'un tas de choses d'après ce que j'avais pu apercevoir en m'asseyant du côté passager. Une fois la porte fermée et ma ceinture mise je soufflais un coup. Oh seigneur !

 **« Pourquoi Alice a voulu faire cette fête ? »**

Il secoua simplement la tête en haussant les épaules.

 **« Aucune idée. Mais elle avait tendance à regarder Edward avec un air espiègle donc je ne crois pas que nous étions visés. »**

Je le regardais incrédule alors qu'il démarrait.

 **« Attend, tu veux dire que j'aurais pu ne pas venir à ce truc ? »**

Il rigola légèrement.

 **« Oh, j'éviterais de croire qu'Alice n'en avait qu'après Edward. »**

Ohh… ça ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Je me laissais retomber dans mon siège en fermant les yeux, me disant qu'au moins pour ce soir j'avais échappé à une fête. Lorsque je les rouvris je me rendais compte qu'on était sur la nationale quittant la ville.

 **« Tu as raté le tournant pour aller chez moi… »**

Jasper se tourna vers moi un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la route, même si la voiture n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

 **« Désolé, je m'étais dit que je t'emmènerais bien découvrir un endroit… Mais tu veux peut-être rentrer chez toi ? »**

Le silence s'installa un moment. Charlie avait semblé heureux que j'aille à une fête, et j'avais cru l'entendre dire à Renée que je m'intégrais enfin. Rentrer mainmettant risquerait de l'inquiéter pour rien… Je finis par répondre doucement :

 **« Quel genre d'endroit ? »**

 **« Un parking qui mène à la randonnée dans les montagnes. »**

 **« Tu veux faire de la randonnée dans les montagnes en pleine nuit ? »**

Il éclata de rire avant de bifurquer, suivant un petit chemin en pente menant à l'endroit en question.

 **« Non, mais c'est un des seuls endroits où on peut observer le ciel sans être gêné par la lumière ou les arbres ! »**

 **« C'est aussi un des endroits favoris des jeunes pour se retrouver en toute intimité et faire des choses inavouables ! »**

Alors que Jasper venait de se garer il se tourna vers moi un air à mi sérieux, mi moqueur sur les lèvres.

 **« Miss Swan, vous me choquez ! Vous la fille du shérif, à avoir… »**

 **« Je n'ai jamais rien fait ici ! »**

Bien sûr il n'en avait pas fallu plus que son sous-entendu pour que je rougisse et son sourire victorieux m'indiquait que c'était l'effet recherché. L'envie folle de le frapper avec un livre me démangeait, malheureusement j'avais laissé mon arme de prédilection chez moi.

 **« Ils sont tous occupés chez Lauren ce soir, crois-moi ! Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait profitez du calme de l'endroit pour ce soir ! »**

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre d'un coup. J'entendis le coffre s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais le temps que je sorte de sa voiture pour en faire le tour, il avait à nouveau disparu. J'étais prête à l'appeler quand une voix résonna au-dessus de moi.

 **« Donne-moi ta main, je vais t'aider à monter. »**

Levant la tête je vis Jasper accroupi sur le toit de sa voiture qui me tendait une main. Je fus hésitante une seconde avant de sentir une vague de confiance me submerger.

 **« Promis tu ne risques rien. »**

Je me laissais aller au son de sa voix calme et face à son regard, tendant ma main à mon tour et le laissant m'aider à arriver jusqu'au toit. Une couverture avait été dépliée et une veste avait été pliée en un coussin d'appoint.

 **« Je me suis dit que ce serait plus confortable pour une humaine comme ça. »**

 **« Parce que pour un vampire ce n'est pas inconfortable d'être couché sur du métal dur ? »**

Il secoua la tête en m'aidant à m'installer sans que je ne tombe avant de faire pareil.

 **« On a des muscles d'acier, on peut tenir une position assez longtemps. Rien qu'en gainage j'ai tenu trois mois avant de m'ennuyer et de reprendre mes activités. »**

 **« Tu as gainé pendant trois moi ? »**

 **« Une sorte d'expérience avec un amis, on a arrêté par ennui en concluant que le corps vampirique, dû à sa solidité ne ressentait plus d'inconfort comme le corps humain. D'ailleurs l'inconfort physique réside souvent dans une mauvaise position du corps qui entraine une douleur musculaire ou aux tendons ou autre. Et vu qu'on a des muscles et autres composant corporel renforcés… »**

 **« Il n'y a plus d'inconfort. Ça doit être sympa ! »**

Jasper eu un petit rire cynique alors qu'on s'était mis à regarder le ciel, moi essayant de trouver une position confortable durant sa tirade.

 **« Tu es bien une des premières à dire que l'état vampirique est sympa. »**

Je ne détournais pas le regard du ciel, qui je devais l'avouer était magnifique ce soir, même si c'était une nuit sans lune.

 **« Ça te pèse par moment ? »**

Le ton plaisantin avait laissé place à une intonation plus sérieuse mais aussi plus douce. Je repensais à son livre qu'il m'avait donné et à ses annotations.

 **« Ça ne doit pas être évident de vivre sans fin. »**

Je sentais Jasper hausser les épaules.

 **« J'ai de la chance, j'ai ma famille… Mais c'est que parfois… Les jours semblent simplement se répéter, la nuit n'étant pas signe de fin ou de coupure pour nous. Juste un autre état de la nature. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être figé, alors que les humains avancent… les choses comme les fêtes de Noël, ou encore le weekend semblent vide de sens, tout comme les horaires rythmant normalement la vie d'un humain. Tous ces points de repères sont vides de sens pour nous… »**

Je restais silencieuse un instant, méditant à ses mots. Ça ne devait pas être simple tous les jours. Surtout que sa famille avait décidé de vivre sans boire de sang humain.

 **« Parfois quand je vois Esmée et Carlisle j'éprouve de la pitié pour eux. »**

Je tournais la tête vers lui surprise par ses mots et l'intonation profonde qu'il y avait mis, même s'il avait en grande partie murmuré.

 **« Ils se raccrochent à un rythme de vie qui n'est pas le nôtre insistant sur des traditions et essayant d'afficher une manière de vivre la plus normale possible. Mais parfois cela accentue encore plus le fait que nous ne faisons plus partie des vivants … j'ai l'impression qu'ils se bercent d'illusion pour pouvoir avancer. Mais parfois… Parfois je les envie aussi. Ils n'éprouvent jamais le regret quant à notre nature… Ils sont juste heureux d'être à deux… »**

La voix de Jasper s'était éteinte sur une note plus mélancolique encore. Il avait levé son bras et contemplais sa main à la lueur des étoiles, perdus dans ses pensées avant de la laisser retomber et tourner sa tête vers moi, un petit sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

 **« Je ne suis pas la meilleure compagnie qu'il soit ce soir, désolé. »**

Je secouais la tête répondant à son sourire.

 **« Tu es une excellente compagnie Jasper, n'en doute jamais ! Et ça ne me dérange pas… Tu as ça sur le cœur et je crois que… Enfin les amis sont faits pour ça aussi non ? Ecouter nos tracas ? »**

J'avais hésité. Le but premier était qu'il ne se sente pas coupable de s'être exprimé, mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer comme son amie. On n'avait jamais dit clairement qu'on était amis, mais les choses s'étaient faites si naturellement que jusqu'à ce que je prononce ces mots ça m'avait semblé être une évidence. Le sourire de Jasper suffit amplement à calmer mon inquiétude.

 **« C'est agréable d'entendre quelqu'un le dire. »**

Il me scruta un instant du regard avant de se retourner vers les étoiles. Je fis de même un instant plus tard, captivée un instant par ses traits. Le silence resta mais était plus qu'agréable. Jasper respirait régulièrement à mon grand étonnement, mais cela me permis de caller ma respiration à la sienne et bientôt j'étais apaisée et savourais l'instant présent. A tel point que je ne tournais même pas la tête quand il murmura.

 **« Tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ? »**

Sa question me décrocha un sourire.

 **« La version officielle ? »**

 **« Parce qu'il y a une version officieuse ? »**

Je hochais doucement la tête en faisant un petit 'hm hm', affirmant ses dires. Je sentis d'ici qu'il avait dû hausser un sourcil ce qui me fit sourire.

 **« Officiellement j'aimerais faire des études de littérature et devenir professeur ou éditrice. Officieusement… j'aimerais juste pouvoir profiter d'une pièce remplie de livres, installée dans un bon fauteuil avec un feu de cheminé et … peut-être un ou deux chats pour me tenir compagnie ! »**

Le rire de Jasper fit légèrement trembler le toit de la voiture.

 **« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire plus tard ? »**

Cela pouvait sembler idiot de retourner la question, mais j'étais curieuse. Peut-être qu'il avait des plans ? Rosalie m'avait parlé qu'elle voyageait parfois un certain temps avec Emmet avant de revenir vers la famille. Des sortes de mini vacances.

 **« Me faire pardonner… »**

Sa phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure mais son expression démontrait quelque chose de fort. Les sourcils froncés il avait l'air déterminé, mais en même temps extrêmement triste. Ne sachant pas quoi dire je retournais mon regard vers les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé ce soir et en effet il n'y avait que peu de lumières électriques dans les environs, permettant ainsi d'apercevoir des centaines de petits points briller au loin. Quoique Jasper eût à se faire pardonner, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait y arriver.

Le silence ne resta pas longtemps entre nous, Jasper enchaînant avec d'autres questions. Certaines étant plus simples comme mon plat favori et la description du sien, d'autres plus philosophiques comme ce que je pensais de la religion, et d'autres encore assez personnelles : est-ce que ma mère me manquait ? Par moment, l'un de nous bougeait, se réajustant à la position de l'autre. Je lui demandais s'il se souvenait de ses parents humains et les brefs souvenirs qu'il avait encore me firent sourire. L'odeur du gâteau aux pommes de sa mère, la voix grave de son père. Il avait un frère et il lui semblait avoir une sœur, sans pour autant en être sûr. Il se souvenait s'être engagé dans l'armée confédérée à l'âge de dix-sept ans, en prétendant en avoir vingt. A ce moment-là je me redressais sur un de mes coudes et lui fit face :

 **« Attends ! Tu t'es engagé dans l'armée confédérée à dix-sept ans ? Mais tes parents ils n'ont… »**

 **« Je n'avais plus personne. Mon frère avait rejoint l'armée deux ans auparavant, ma mère était morte peu de temps après et mon père était partit se battre lui aussi. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et juste cette envie de me battre pour compagnie. »**

Il avait parlé d'un ton détaché, presque neutre. Comme s'il me racontait le dernier documentaire qu'il avait vu. En l'observant je me disais que ça devait être quelque chose comme ça. Carlisle m'avait parlé des souvenirs humains qui disparaissaient aussi petit à petit. Autant j'aurais pu m'étendre sur la tristesse de la chose, autant ce n'était pas mon histoire. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'on me prenne en pitié pour quelque chose qui ne m'affecte pas, c'est ce qui me fit répondre sur une touche plus humoristique en me recouchant.

 **« Eh bien ! Je ne savais pas que je fréquentais un hors la loi monsieur Hale. »**

 **« En fait…. Je m'appelle Withlock. »**

Je tournais la tête vers lui, perdue, alors que lui me regardait aussi avec un sourire joueur sur les lèvres. Jasper Whithlock... Le nom sonnait bien... Aventureux! Je retournais la tête vers les étoiles rigolant doucement :

 **« Papa ne vas pas s'en remettre si je lui dis que j'ai passé la nuit avec un hors-la-lois qui a de faux papiers ! Ma mère en revanche adorerait l'histoire et la touche d'aventure que ça amène à ma vie. »**

Jasper suivis mon rire avant de demander :

 **« Ça te manque ? Pas le côté délinquant mais vivre avec ta mère je veux dire ? »**

Je haussais doucement les épaules.

 **« Elle me manque oui, c'est ma mère après tout… Mais d'un autre côté… Elle n'a jamais su à quel point j'étais solitaire, ni que parfois je lui mentais : prétendant avoir des sorties entre amis alors qu'à la place j'allais voir un film en solo ou lisais un bon livre dans un café. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine… »**

Malgré moi ma bonne humeur avait été remplacée par un ton plus triste et ma voix se brisa légèrement à la fin. Oui d'un côté ma mère me manquait, mais d'un autre chez Charlie j'avais plus l'opportunité d'être moi : le petit rat de bibliothèque introverti. Un frisson me parcouru et je pris un peu de couverture pour la disposer sur mes épaules avant de relever doucement mon visage vers Jasper qui me scrutait songeur :

 **« Pourquoi tu lui mentais ? Il n'y a rien de mal à lire des livres ou être introvertie ? »**

Je haussais les épaules et jouais avec le bout de la couverture :

 **« Elle s'inquiétais pour moi, voulant que j'aie une vie sociale épanouie comme la sienne. Parfois je n'étais juste pas d'humeur à supporter ses encouragements et je prétendais sortir avec des amis. Elle était heureuse quand je rentrais en ayant une histoire ou une autre à raconter. J'avais même inventé un couple fictif sympa mais qui vivait un moment difficile. »**

J'eu un petit rire à l'évocation de ce petit mensonge la mais l'humeur n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre et je me sentais particulièrement idiote. Mentir à ma mère qui voulait juste que je sorte un peu pour qu'elle arrête de m'ennuyer… cela sonnait idiot à mes oreilles maintenant que je l'avais dit à haute voix. Elle s'inquiétait juste pour moi et moi je…

 **« Au début, les autres me poussaient aussi à sortir, me changer les idées ou encore rencontrer d'autres vampire. Alice la première tu imagines bien. D'abord j'ai utilisé l'excuse de mon don, étant trop mal, entouré d'émotions différentes… Mais au bout d'un moment ils ont commencé à être plus insistants et j'ai cédé jusqu'au jour où j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seul et d'avoir un moment à moi. J'en suis venu aux mains avec Emmet lui collant une raclée avant de m'isoler. Quand je suis revenu j'ai pu me confier et depuis ils respectent mon choix. Je sais que ça attriste Esmée car elle aimerait me voir heureux, entourés d'amis, de famille, avec éventuellement une compagne, mais elle sait aussi que dans ces moments-là je suis bien alors elle est quand même contente… »**

Je regardais Jasper stupéfaite alors qu'il parlait, me sentant petit à petit soulagée en entendant qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi.

 **« Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on est deux Aliens sur terre ! Mais je suis content qu'on soit deux au moins ! »**

Je souris doucement avant de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

 **« Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'Alice t'a conseillé de me dire la vérité ? Parce qu'elle a vu qu'on deviendrait amis ? »**

Je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir posé ma question en sentant Jasper se crisper à côté de moi, mais bien vite se sentiment fut balayé par un calme on ne peut plus artificiel, que je devais surement grâce à son don.

 **« Peut-être oui… Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te gène que je t'ai initié au secret sous une impulsion d'Alice ? »**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Sans Alice il est vrai que j'aurais pu être une humaines de plus aux yeux de Jasper et de sa famille : sans aucun intérêt. D'un autre côté il y avait Edward avec son don qui ne fonctionnait pas sur moi et mon odeur qui l'attirait plus que mesure. J'aurais peut-être été différente aux yeux de ce dernier du coup, mais aux yeux de Jasper ? Est-ce qu'on aurait parlé de littérature ? Est-ce qu'on se serait rapproché de la sorte ? Comme disait le dicton, avec des 'si'… je finis par hausser les épaules avant de répondre doucement.

 **« Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré et d'être ton amie. »**

Je ne bougeais pas, fixant toujours le ciel noir au-dessous de nous. J'étais toujours calme, mais je ne savais dire si c'était le don de Jasper qui faisait toujours effet ou juste moi qui était de cette humeur. Pour finir je me disais que ça devait être lui car je ne sursautais pas quand il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira à lui, me laissant simplement aller contre lui.

 **« Saches que je le suis également ! »**

Je ne tournais pas la tête, mes propres émotions ayant refait surface et mes joues devant être d'une couleur rouge assez visible, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il souriait. J'hésitais un instant à me bouger ressentant une gêne quant à cette proximité inattendue mais d'un autre côté

Je n'avais pas envie … de casser le moment. On était calme tous les deux et sincèrement c'était une situation plus tôt agréable. Certainement plus qu'être coincée à une fête avec des étudiants bourrés. Alors je ne bougeais pas, me relaxant petit à petit et priant pour que mes joues refroidissent un peu avec le temps.

* * *

 **Et voilààà ** On se retrouve enfin pour un nouveau chapitre! \o/**

Encore un grand merci à Mystylight pour la correction de ce chapitre! :D

Et un grand merci à vous qui me lisez! :3 Du coup pour répondre à vos petits reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir:

AnnabelleHWJ: heureuse d'avoir su te captivée et contente que ça te plaise! :D Alors concernant la remarque sur le présent, j'avoue que ce serait plus simple mais j'aime bien justement utiliser des tournures de phrases plus complexe et accorder mes verbes au passé simple pour m'entraîner et ne pas perdre mon langage en quelques sortes. Du coup oui je fais des fautes, j'essaye de minimiser mais bon... Je n'ai pas envie de perdre la richesse d'une langue parce que je rencontre des difficultés! :/ Après je ne prends absolument pas ta remarque mal, bien au contraire, je vais essayer de m'améliorer! ;)

aiana02: ça fait toujours plaisir de faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau aux lecteurs! Contente que ça te plaise :D

Pims10: je réserve encore pas mal de choses à Alice, mais de l'évolution est a prévoir! ;)

PercabethHP: il y a un peu plus d'action dans celui ci malgré qu'il reste assez calme quand même. J'avais besoin de deux chapitre plus axés sur la mise en point pour bien entamer la suite, sinon j'aurais eu le sentiment d'aller trop vite et de forcer la chose! Mais le prochain chapitre sera vraiment riche en action, j'ai déjà mes idées en tête! ;)

Et merci aussi à Grazie, bayruna et A.F d'avoir laissé un petit mot! :D vraiment c'est toujours sympa et ça fait plaisir ^^

Alors pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente, je vous tease un peu le prochain chapitre ... En trois mots! :D

\- loups - Charlie - Texas -

Alors, une idée de ce qu'il va se passer? ;)

Merci encore de me lire et au prochain chapitre :*

 **\- Lareveuse15-**


	8. Chapitre 7

Je fermais la porte doucement derrière moi, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. La maison était silencieuse mais j'entendais Charlie ronfler à l'étage. Je souris doucement à ce bruit avant d'allumer la petite lampe dans le couloir, posant par la même, la casquette de papa sur la table. Une casquette à l'effigie de son équipe favorite qu'il avait bien voulue me prêter à la suite de l'invitation des Cullen à venir jouer au baseball avec eux. Enfin finalement j'avais plus regardé que participé, mais ce n'était absolument pas un problème. Je me serais sentie … Un peu compressée entre les démonstrations de force et de vitesse des différents vampires de la famille. J'avais compté les points et encouragé ci et là un lancer. L'ambiance avait été détendue, chacun des membres savourant de pouvoir être un peu plus eux-mêmes. Mais finalement le sommeil me rattrapa et Jasper m'avait reconduit à la maison.

Depuis la soirée de Lauren il y a deux semaine, j'avais noté qu'il était souvent celui qui était désigné, ou qui se portait volontaire, pour me conduire quand j'allais ou revenais de chez eux. Pas que cela me dérange vraiment, passer du temps avec lui était toujours plus qu'agréable. Mais j'avais l'impression de participer sans le savoir à une mission de rapprochement, surtout lorsque les autres poussaient Jasper à le faire. De manière gentille naturellement, mais ça semblait quand même poussé par moments. Je n'avais pas osé parler de ce sentiment à Rosalie, de peur de me faire des films et de paraître idiote, surtout qu'elle et Jasper étaient proches. De vrai faux, faux jumeaux ! J'avais hésité à en parler à Angela avec qui je m'entendais bien, mais là aussi j'avais peur que cette histoire ne me monte à la tête. Pour tout le monde c'était incroyable que j'aie pu devenir amie avec tous les Cullen, alors si en plus venait se rajouter l'information que Jasper avait potentiellement un faible pour moi, ou moi pour lui… J'avais peur que cette histoire ne prenne une proportion démesurée et que je ne me retrouve à imaginer des choses. Je gardais donc tout pour moi, me disant que cela devait simplement être lié au fait que Jasper semblait avoir pris une certaine responsabilité vis-à-vis de moi depuis cette histoire de Van. Et tout cela en essayant d'oublier qu'il me plaisait de plus en plus… Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Jasper. Du moins je n'éprouvais pas pour lui les caractéristiques clichées d'un coup de foudre tels que les battements de cœurs effrénés ou encore le fait de me perdre dans son regard au point de ne pas être capable de suivre une conversation. Je n'avais pas non plus la gorge sèche chaque fois que je le voyais, ou une envie de défaillir, même si je le trouvais séduisant. Mais ce qui me plaisait était qu'il avait des connaissances historiques et culturelles impressionnantes, et sa mémoire vampirique n'en était pas la cause principale. Il ne se contentait pas de retenir ou de lire, il prenait le temps d'analyser, de se forger un avis et de prendre du recul. Là où d'autres vampires se reposaient juste sur leurs capacités, Jasper la développait. Il pouvait aimer un roman mais également expliquer pourquoi c'était le cas et identifier des points qu'il aurait amélioré ou qu'il avait moins apprécié. C'était toujours plus qu'agréable de discuter avec lui car son avis ne se limitait pas à un simple oui ou non. Et puis Jasper prenait le temps. Il prenait le temps d'écouter quand on parlait ou de noter des petites choses qui échappent à d'autres. C'était ce qui me plaisait chez lui. Il était assez calme mais pas moins conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Et puis il était nuancé. Surtout comparé à Edward. Ce dernier pensait ne pas avoir d'âme et être une sorte de monstre qui devait vivre en reclus pour ne pas blesser des gens. Jasper était plus conscient de ce qu'il était. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était dangereux, mais au lieu de rejeter cet aspect de sa nature, il avait appris à le dompter. Contrôler sa puissance au lieu de la refréner, apprendre à chasser convenablement pour savoir s'arrêter si nécessaire et ne pas laisser ses sens prendre le dessus. Tout ça faisait que, oui, Jasper me plaisait... Mais de là à imaginer une relation entre nous ? Et puis il y avait toutes ces autres questions : Voulait-il d'une relation ? Est-ce que moi je voulais d'une relation ? Est-ce que c'était possible, voir autorisé ? Je repensais, avec un léger frisson, aux Volturis. Cette famille de vampire s'était attribué le rôle de veiller sur le maintien du secret vampirique, en veillant à ce que personne n'attire trop l'attention ou dépasse la limite qu'ils avaient eux-même imposés … Repenser à ce facteur m'avait fait réaliser que Jasper ne m'avait jamais complètement expliqué pourquoi il avait voulu me faire part de leur nature. Juste que c'était en lien avec une vision d'Alice qui avait prédit que ce serait positif pour la famille…

Je montais les escaliers silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller mon père et une fois arrivée dans ma chambre je fermais la porte doucement et me préparais à aller me coucher. Demain serait dimanche, ça ne posait donc pas de problèmes que j'aille dormir tard, mais nous étions invités le soir avec mon père à aller manger chez les Black. Je n'avais pas revu Jacob ou son père Billy depuis le fameux souper où il m'avait parlé des légendes locales. Légendes locales qui s'étaient avérés être véridique en ce qui concernait les vampires. J'étais quand même curieuse de savoir si les histoires de loups protecteurs l'étaient aussi. Baillant une dernière fois, je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller et m'endormis presque immédiatement. Le sport était vraiment une activité fatigante…

J'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher un bâillement mais le regard moqueur que me lança Jacob m'indique que je n'étais pas aussi discrète que ce que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je fis un petit sourire désolé avant de reporter mon attention sur son père qui racontait une anecdote drôle sur la réserve de la Push. Le repas avait été plus qu'agréable et en soit l'histoire était amusante mais j'avais eu du mal à me réveiller depuis qu'un camion m'avait réveillé à 6 heure du matin en faisant un bruit fou en passant devant la maison. Pas moyen de me rendormir pour le coup. Mais le manque de sommeil se faisait doucement ressentir.

 _« Alors Bella ? On a fait des folies nocturnes ? »_

Les trois hommes connaissant ma nature timide riaient à la vanne de Jacob alors que je ne fis qu'un demi sourire, me cachant légèrement derrière une mèche de cheveux. Mon père enchaîna de manière nonchalante après une gorgée de bière.

 _« Les Cullen t'on fait tellement courir que ça hier soir ? »_

 _« Les Cullen ? »_

Je tournais la tête vers Billy Black et notait que son sourire semblait plus figé et qu'une certaine tension s'était installée. Je hochais simplement la tête alors que mon père reprenait pour moi. Il semblait beaucoup plus bavard quand il était avec son ami de pêche.

 _« Oui, les enfants du docteurs ont invité Isabella à venir jouer au Baseball hier soir. »_

Jacob haussa un sourcil, au courant surement de mon aversion du sport. Je me permis de ce fait de préciser, en lançant un regard en biais à Billy.

 **« Ils ont joué et j'ai arbitré. C'était sympa. »**

Je notais que Billy me scrutait, mais décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était, me cachant derrière mon verre. Heureusement Jacob changea de conversation.

 _« Hé Bella, j'ai pensé à toi l'autre jour. »_

Je haussais un sourcil à mon tour, crispant légèrement la mâchoire à ce surnom, alors que l'indien se levait pour passer dans une autre pièce et revenir un instant plus tard, un vieux livre à la main.

 _« C'est un de mes vieux livres de cours qui reprend les légendes locales. Je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserais. »_

 **« Vous avez des cours sur les légendes locales ? »**

J'étais étonnée, admirative et envieuse. Oh comme j'aurais aimé avoir un cour reprenant des légendes urbaines. Je pris le livre avec intérêt et commençait à le feuilleter alors que Jacob me racontait un peut le contenu de son cours et le fonctionnement des écoles de la réserve. La liberté de pouvoir donner d'autres cours que dans les écoles publique entre autres. Cette discussion permit de faire passer la tension instaurée par le patriarche de la famille. D'ailleurs le reste de la soirée se passa bien, même si je trouvais Jacob un peu trop actif à mon goût, à parler beaucoup et ne tenant pas en place. Malheureusement cette quiétude ne dura pas longtemps. Je frottais mes mains l'une contre l'autre alors que je regardais Jacob et mon père inspecter la voiture de ce dernier. J'étais sous le porche de la maison des Black, n'étant pas plus motivée que ça à me placer sous une pluie légère pour parler de mécanique. On avait quitté la table il y a peu et Charlie avait proposé de regarder vite fait la voiture de Jacob que ce dernier avait réparé avant de partir.

 _« Isabella ? »_

Je me tournais doucement vers Billy qui s'était approché silencieusement, même avec sa chaise roulante. Il semblait légèrement soucieux et mal à l'aise.

 _« Tu sembles beaucoup fréquenter les Cullen… »_

Je me tournais entièrement vers lui, mettant les mains dans mes poches avant de lâcher de but en blanc mais d'une voix calme :

 **« C'est le fait qu'ils sont vampires qui vous gêne ? »**

Le regard de l'indien se fixa sur moi mais il ne broncha pas plus que ça, hochant simplement la tête. Je lui rendis son regard et haussais les épaules.

 **« Il est interdit de se faire des amis à vos yeux ? »**

 _« Si ce sont des vampires oui ! »_

Le ton sec du patriarche me surpris, mais je réussis à garder la face secouant simplement la tête. Dangereux ne signifiant pas méchant… Je me détournais de lui alors que mon père revenait pour dire au revoir. J'en profitais pour rapidement saluer Jacob et ensuite m'installer dans la voiture. J'avais pris les Cullen en affection et j'étais bien au courant de leur régime et manière de chasser donc je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas une pile de cadavres dans leur sous sol. Je n'avais pas leur nature en horreur et j'avais su voir au-delà. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Mon père s'installa à son tour dans la voiture et se mis en route. Perdue dans mes pensées je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que mon père me lançait quelques regards en biais.

 **« Tout va bien ? »**

 _« À toi de me le dire… Billy m'a mis en garde face au Cullen… Tu… tu n'es pas enceinte n'est-ce pas ? »_

Je faillis m'étouffer à ses mots et écarquilla les yeux.

 **« Non ! »**

Je repris mon souffle après mon exclamation alors que mon père tapotait nerveusement le volant le regard fuyant.

 _« Tu sais, tu… Tu deviens une jeune femme et… »_

 **« Mais je ne suis pas enceinte ! De qui veux-tu que je sois enceinte ! »**

 _« Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que Billy semblait bizarre… »_

 **« Et donc tu en a déduis que je suis enceinte ? »**

Je regardais mon père de manière interdite et choquée alors que lui rougissait au niveau des joues et du cou.

 _« C'est juste que la dernière fois qu'il a agi ainsi, c'est quand ta mère était enceinte. Elle ne m'avait encore rien dit et il avait deviné qu'elle cachait quelque chose… »_

Je le regardais effarée et incrédule avant de m'exprimer plus calmement, mon regard à nouveau tourné vers la route fuyant le sien.

 **« Je ne suis pas enceinte. Et surement pas d'un des enfants Cullen. Je ne les connais que depuis quelques mois… »**

Un petit silence suivit avant qu'il en reprenne la parole, hésitant.

 _« Tu sais, de nous jours ça peut aller tellement vite… »_

Je déglutis doucement commençant par être mal à l'aise avec cette conversation. Par pitié faites qu'il ne veuille pas me donner un speech sur l'utilisation des contraceptifs.

 **« Je ne suis pas enceinte et je ne compte pas coucher avec un garçon dans les semaines à venir. Ni avec une fille d'ailleurs. Et ce qui en est du discours contraceptif, maman m'a déjà expliqué un tas de choses donc... Mais vraiment, je ne suis pas enceinte ! »**

J'étais aussi rouge que lui finalement et le paysage défilant par la fenêtre me sembla d'un coup oh tellement passionnant. Ma phrase avait au moins eu l'effet de couper la conversation et j'avais presque l'impression que Charlie semblait soulagé. Une fois à la maison je montais directement dans ma chambre, Charlie se retirant dans le salon, tous deux désireux de fuir l'autre. Seigneur, enceinte ! D'un autre côté, j'étais heureuse que mon père était encore innocent au point de croire à une grossesse et non pas de s'imaginer le pire, comme des vampires… Mais je retenais surtout que Billy avait influencé Charlie et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas si cette histoire de loups était véridique ou non, les Cullen ne m'ayant jamais parlé des indiens de La Push, mais je ne voulais pas que mon père ou moi-même nous nous retrouvions entre deux camps en guerre. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et sortit de mon sac le livre que Jacob m'avait prêté. Ouvrant la première page je vis une liste de 5 noms, Jacob étant le dernier sur la liste. Je compris qu'il devait s'agir d'un livre que les enfants de la réserve se passaient entre eux, aussi je me promis de prendre soin particulièrement à ce livre, pour le rendre en bon état et permettre sa transition à un autre élève. Je feuilletais vite fait, commençant par jeter un coup d'œil au sommaire. Malheureusement la majorité des histoires portaient comme titres des prénoms indiens et cela ne m'aida donc que peu. Encore énervée je décidais de laisser tomber la lecture de ce livre pour ce soir et me tournais vers un amis de longue date qui me kidnappa dans un Londres Victorien, à la suite d'un malfrat nommé Moriarty. Malheureusement, même si l'histoire me captiva et que je me prenais au jeu de découvrir le coupable d'avance avec les indices donnés, cela ne servit à rien et c'est tourmenté que je me couchais.

La situation ne s'arrangeait pas quand je fus réveillée par un timide rayon de soleil le lendemain. Je fixais ma fenêtre un instant avant de me lever pour contempler la météo à l'extérieur. Forks était si souvent sous une couche de nuages et de pluie que c'était très perturbant de redécouvrir la nature environnante éclairée par l'astre solaire. Un sourire nostalgique se répandit sur mes lèvres en repensant au soleil de Phoenix, à la chaleur ambiante et à la luminosité. Bien que je sois heureuse de voir un peu de lumière, je fus triste de me dire que cela impliquait de potentiellement ne pas voir les Cullen. J'en eu la confirmation alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuné et que mon téléphone affiche un nouveau message de Jasper. Le soleil serait présent toute la journée d'après Alice et ils en profiteraient pour aller chasser dans des zones plus éloignées géographiquement parlant. Je lui souhaitais une bonne journée et le bonjour à la famille avant de me mettre en route. La journée promettait d'être longue et ennuyeuse.

Je frottais l'assiette avec vigueur, éclaboussant les alentours légèrement au passage. J'entendais les voix masculines dans le salon qui commentaient le match, ce qui me fis encore plus grincer des dents. Eux au moins passaient du bon temps. Nous étions vendredi soir et normalement j'aurais pu avoir l'opportunité de passer voir les Cullen. Après deux jours de soleil et d'absence j'avais la parfaite excuse des notes de cours à donner et puis cela me démangeais de demander plus de détails quant au comportement de Billy à Jasper. Ledit Billy qui était la cause de mon énervement et surtout de mes changements de plans. Naturellement l'amis de mon père était arrivé avec un Hachi Parmentier maison et avait amadoué mon père avec l'idée de regarder un match entre amis, histoire de se changer un peux les idées loin de la réserve où il tournait souvent en rond dans sa chaise roulante. Oh et puis il avait cuisiné lui-même en espérant avoir fait assez pour trois… Je l'aurais cru volontiers s'il ne m'avait pas lancé un regard sévère en rentrant. Regard accompagné d'un sourire espiègle mais sans aucune chaleur. J'étais donc forcé de passer la soirée ici avec les deux hommes à la suite de l'insistance de mon père, après tout je pouvais toujours donner leurs notes aux Cullen demain ? Et naturellement, pour aggraver les choses, Billy avait réussi à me coincer seule dans le salon en envoyant mon père chercher à boire et m'avait répété que les Cullen étaient des mauvaises fréquentations et qu'il ne laisserait pas la fille de son ami devenir un monstre. J'avais ravalé ma salive et si je n'étais pas aussi bien élevée l'aurait repris sur bien des points. Mais ses paroles me percutaient de plein fouet, n'ayant encore jamais jusqu'ici pensé à l'éventualité de me faire transformer moi-même en vampire. Je finis par ranger le dernier verre dans l'armoire, laissant mon regard se balader dans la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. N'importe quoi, qui m'éviterait de devoir passer la soirée dans le salon, à la suite de l'invitation de l'indien de les rejoindres pour regarder du sport ensemble. La vaisselle avait été un prétexte formidable pour m'éclipser. Heureusement je fus sauvée par la sonnerie du téléphone fix de la maison et m'empressais de décrocher.

 **« Allo ? »**

 _« Isabella ? »_

 **« Jasper ! »**

Je lançais un regard en biais au salon où Charlie et Billy étaient toujours devant le poste. Mais la main de l'indien était clairement un peu trop crispée sur sa canette. Je soupirais, mon enthousiasme redescendant.

 _« Bonsoir, tu vas bien ? »_

Entendre sa voix me fis du bien. Je souriais doucement.

 **« Ça va… je suis coincée chez moi. Et toi ? »**

 _« Ça va, la chasse a été fructueuse. C'est Billy qui fait pression ? »_

Je fronçais les sourcils.

 **« Comment tu le sais ? Alice l'a vu ? »**

Si elle l'avait vu, elle aurait pu prévenir, ne serait-ce qu'avec un message. Sa vision aurait été la bienvenue pour une fois et j'aurais pu fuir la maison bien à l'avance.

 _« Non pas Alice. Sur ce coup-là elle n'y est pour rien… J'avais envie de te parler du livre que tu m'as prêté et que j'ai fini du coup je suis passé de loin voir si tu étais éventuellement disponible et j'ai entendu Billy… Enfin… Désolé je me rends compte que c'était mal polis. »_

J'étais adossée au mur de la cuisine, un bras croisé sur mon ventre, l'autre tenant le téléphone à mon oreille. Un sourire se dessina malgré moi sur mes lèvres. Il n'y avait que Jasper pour s'excuser ainsi d'avoir entendu au loin une conversation via son ouïe surdéveloppée. Baissant légèrement la voix et vérifiant que Billy était occupé à son match je répondis.

 **« Non pas du tout, ne t'en fais pas ! J'adorais passer ce soir pour en discuter mais … Charlie a été convaincu de me garder auprès de lui. Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas très populaires auprès des indiens. »**

Il y eu un léger silence au bout du téléphone. Je commençais à stresser. En avais-je trop dit ? Est-ce que les tensions étaient si importante que cela pouvait mal tourner ? Mon estomac se noua désagréablement à cette pensée. Je fus coupée court quand il reprit la parole d'une voix amusée.

 _« Tu permets que je tente le chantage affectif à mon tour avec ton père ? »_

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

 **« Je pense le permettre exceptionnellement monsieur Withlock ! Tu veux que je te le passe ? »**

Je l'entendis rire au bout du fil avant de me répondre.

 _« Non, je pense que ce coup-ci je vais utiliser un joker, tu peux lui dire qu'Esmée aimerait lui parler ? »_

Je rigolais à mon tour avant de me diriger vers le salon, tendant le combiné à mon père, annonçant madame Cullen. Au grand dam de Billy, l'affaire vu vite conclue. Bien sûr que je pouvais passer à la maison donner des notes à Alice et Edward, surtout après cette absence de deux jours qui semblait avoir été très longue pour la jeune Cullen qui aurait aimé passer du temps avec moi. Mon père craqua facilement face à cet argument, plus qu'heureux que je m'étais fait des amis. Aussi c'est souriant d'une oreille à l'autre que je rentrais dans la Berlin de Carlisle alors qu'il venait me prendre après avoir fini sa journée à l'hôpital. Je fus accueillie par un sourire chaleureux qui me réconforta. Nous venions de sortir de ma rue quand le sourire du médecin s'évanouit cependant et qu'il prit un air plus sérieux.

 _« Tout va bien ? »_

Je perdis mon sourire à mon tour et me mis à frotter mes mains l'une contre l'autre nerveusement.

 **« Oui… Enfin… Billy est très… convaincu ? »**

Je vis Carlisle serrer la mâchoire, sans pour autant lâcher la route du regard.

 _« Oui Billy n'est pas vraiment un fan de notre famille. Notre histoire remonte à ses ancêtres qui ont signé un traité avec nous. »_

Je haussais un sourcil.

 **« Un traité ? »**

Carlisle hocha brièvement la tête.

 _« Certaines légendes indiennes évoquent les vampires et les décrivent comme des monstres assoiffés de sang. Pas que cela soit faux, mais disons que nous cherchions un endroit où nous poser quelques années et Forks était parfait. Aussi pour éviter tout soucis nous avons demandé une trêve et nous avons signé un traité : ils nous laissent vivre en paix quelques années à Forks toutes les x générations et en échange nous ne buvons pas de sang humain et ne passons pas sur leur territoire. »_

Je restais silencieuse un instant, intégrant l'information.

 **« Est-ce que Jacob sait que vous… »**

 _« Non. Seul le conseil des anciens est au courant. Les membres veillent à passer l'information à leurs successeurs, et uniquement leur successeurs, pour éviter d'attirer une attention involontaire. »_

 **« Les Volturis ? »**

 _« Pas que. Les gens de l'époques étaient superstitieux et croyaient aux monstres, aujourd'hui beaucoup moins. Si un indien courait les rues en hurlant aux vampires il se retrouverait bien vite en garde à vue, et s'il était trop insistant et tentait de prouver coûte que coûte aux autres qu'il a raison sur nous ils risqueraient de se retrouver en garde à vue pour harcèlement. De ce fait les anciens ont décidé de protéger le savoir, histoire de ne pas créer une hystérie collective. »_

 **« Oh… »**

Je fis un signe de tête, intégrant les nouvelles informations. J'avais l'impression que la situation se complexifie de plus en plus. D'un côté les Volturis, d'un autres les indiens…. Les Cullen devaient passer leur vie à marcher sur des œufs.

 _« Isabella ? Il ne t'a pas menacé ? »_

Je redressais la tête, la secouant hâtivement.

 **« Non rien de tel. Il m'a juste mis en garde et m'a répété que vous n'étiez pas fréquentables. Mais je reste sur ma position, dangereux ne signifie pas méchant. »**

Je souriais doucement au docteur, qui me répondis avec un sourire plus réservé mais touché. Il se gara finalement devant sa maison et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jasper et moi pour nous plonger dans une conversation animée sur le roman que je lui avait prêté, les feuilles de cours posés dans l'entrée sans même avoir bénéficié un regard de mon sauveur. Et ils ne bénéficieront surement pas d'attention avant dimanche, Rosalie et Alice étant à la chasse et Edward s'étant éclipsé avec Carlisle dans les bois pour aller marcher. Les éléments que Carlisle m'avait donné dans la voiture m'avaient un peu éclairé sur le comportement de Billy, cependant j'avais peur que ce dernier n'implique trop Charlie et qu'il y ait des conséquences plus graves. J'en touchais un mot à Jasper, après notre conversation sur le livre, mais ce dernier me rassura. Billy n'oserait jamais risquer la vie de son ami pour si peu, il savait ce qui pourrait arriver à Charlie s'il était mis au courant. Heureusement la conversation dériva sur des sujets plus joyeux et passionnants. Surtout lorsque Jasper s'ouvrit un peu plus sur son passé en tant qu'humain. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il me décrivit plus en détail son époque: la guerre civile et plus précisément son rôle dans l'armée confédérée. J'étais étonnée qu'il en parle, le sujet ayant été abordé de fil en aiguille mais ayant pu aussi bien être évité ou passer outre. Cependant mon étonnement laissa place à de l'intérêt et de la curiosité alors qu'il évoquait plusieurs souvenirs sans sembler en souffrir. Je n'aurais jamais penser à en savoir plus si cela n'avait pas été un terrain confortable pour Jasper, c'était une promesse que je m'étais faite: ne jamais laisser ma curiosité prendre le dessus. J'avais vite compris que certaines époques étaient sensibles pour les uns ou pour les autres et je ne voulais en aucun cas les froisser ou les heurter avec des questions trop indiscrètes.

Alors que j'étais installé confortablement dans le canapé du salon, mon dos contre l'accoudoir mes jambes repliées contre moi, tandis que Jasper s'était installé contre l'autre accoudoir, Edward et Carlisle rentrèrent de leur balade, les visages graves. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que nous interrompons notre conversation et que nous nous redressons face aux deux autres vampires.

 _"Tout va bien?"_

Jasper semblait alarmé alors que mon regard voyageait entre les deux hommes debout. j'avais pris soin de poser ma tasse sur la table basse par précaution, histoire de ne pas renverser si jamais… Carlisle tourna son regard vers Edward qui lui vint s'installer sur la table basse en face de moi. Alors que je fixais mon regard sur le vampire aux cheveux cuivré je sentis Jasper me calmer avec son don. Un simple geste de ma main suffit cependant pour qu'il arrête et la peur se répandit à nouveau. Un milliers de pensées traversèrent mon esprits à ce moment. Un soucis avec Charlie? Les Volturis? Les indiens? La soif de sang? Rosalie et Alice? Finalement aucune de mes craintes ne se réalisa, mais les mots prononcés me saisirent tout de même.

 _"Bella, je pense que tu es ma compagne légitime."_

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonsoir! :D_

 _Je m'excuse de ma longue absence, j'ai eu pas mal de choses IRL qui m'ont distraite de cette fanfiction, mais je suis heureuse d'annoncer que je compte en reprendre l'écriture de manière plus régulière! :D_

 _Aussi je remercie toutes les personnes ayant ajouté cette histoire à leur favoris et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous à plus; plus court que les précédent mais promis je me rattraperais au suivant! ;) Mon cerveau fourmille d'idées pour la suite, qui j'en suis sur vous plairont! ;)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire via commentaire ou message privé ce que vous en pensez! 3_

 **~LaReveuse15~**


	9. Chapitre 8

Je jetais le mouchoir que je venais d'utiliser avant de me réinstaller au comptoir, mes yeux encore rougis par les larmes qui avaient coulés un peu plus tôt. Esmée posa une tasse fumante face à moi, mais je ne pu que la remercier par un mot à moitié étranglé dans ma gorge. Je raclais cette dernière et me répétais alors qu'elle me souriait doucement. Les effluves de menthe et de verveine vinrent me chatouiller les narines et je fermais un instant les yeux pour me calmer.

 _"Tu voudrais du sucre ou du miel avec ton thé?"_

 **"Du miel, s'il vous plaît."**

Esmée hocha la tête et en un rien de temps le pot de miel se retrouve devant moi avec une cuillère à côté. Je lui souris doucement et me servis avant de touiller distraitement dans ma tasse.

 _"Je suis désolée que tu ais assisté à cette scène Isabella."_

 **"Oh non, ne vous excusez pas! Je… Je ne m'y attendais pas … je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait à vrai dire…"**

 _"Oui, c'est assez impressionnant de voir deux vampires se battre, encore plus pour une humaine je suppose."_

Je hochais doucement la tête et soufflais sur ma tasse, la triturant nerveusement au passage. Je haussais doucement les épaules, le regard baissé.

 **"J'avoue que la bagarre n'est pas la seule chose que je n'ai pas comprise… Comment Edward a-t-il pu croire que… Et puis pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Je veux dire, cela fait plus ou moins trois mois que je suis là et un peu moins que j'ai commencé à vous fréquenter alors … pourquoi ne rien avoir dit avant ou... je ne sais pas…?"**

Mes mains avaient lâché la tasse pour suivre mes paroles et mon regard implora celui d'Esmée. Cette dernière s'installa en face de moi de l'autre côté du comptoir. Outre sa peau pâle et ses yeux dorés on aurait presque pu la prendre pour une mère normale. J'inspirais une fois pour retrouver mon calme alors que cette dernière se lança dans son explication.

 _"Edward a passé les derniers mois à essayer de comprendre qui tu étais. Ton sang était irrésistible pour lui, plus que celui d'un autre humain. Une odeur toute particulière. Les vampires ont attribué un nom aux humains exerçant une telle attraction. Nous les nommons les "chanteurs", car le sang de l'humain exerce une attirance tel la voix des sirènes envoûtant les marins dans les légendes. Tu es la chanteuse d'Edward et cela ne fait aucun doute, mais il a cherché à savoir le pourquoi. Emmet était le chanteur de Rosalie par exemple. Les conditions de leurs rencontres n'avaient cependant rien à voir avec les conditions de ta rencontre et aussi alors que Rosalie a vue dans Emmet une âme sœur, Edward a d'abord pensé que tu étais un démon sortit de son enfer personnel pour le torturer… Et le fait qu'Alice t'ai vu te rapprocher de la famille n'a fait qu'accentuer cette croyance au début."_

Sa voix douce tranchait avec la signification de ses mots. Je déglutis doucement. Je savais qu'Edward avait sa nature en horreur et se considérait comme un monstre, mais de là à ce qu'il me perçoive comme un démon venu de son enfer personnel… Je comprenais mieux sa réaction lors du premier cours de biologie et pourquoi il avait semblé fâché. Il avait dû croire que je le narguais.

 **"Mais comment est-il passé de démon à âme sœur?"**

Esmée soupira doucement alors que de mon côté mes mains avaient retrouvé leurs place sur la tasse, la douce chaleur de celle-ci se répandant agréablement sur mes paumes. Elle baissa un instant les yeux avant de regarder vers l'ouverture menant au salon.

 _"Edward est quelqu'un de très…convaincu. Comme tu le sais il est croyant, mais en plus d'être persuadé d'être une créature de l'enfer, il est persuadé que le destin existe et que le hasard n'a que peu de place dans les événements nous arrivant. Mais plus que cela encore, Edward est quelqu'un de solitaire et de romantique. Il croit à l'amour au premier regard, au coup de foudre, et… je pense qu'il a voulu y croire. Qu'il a voulu se persuader que tu n'étais pas là pour le torturer, mais pour l'inverse : l'aimer."_

Je déglutis encore une fois alors qu'une vague de honte me submergea. Relevant le regard à nouveau emplis de larmes je réussis à peine à bégayer deux mots:

 **"Esmée… je ne…"**

Esmée posa ses mains sur les miennes.

 _"Ce n'était absolument pas un reproche Isabella ! Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que Edward aimerait que ce soit le cas. Vivre avec deux couples ce n'est déjà pas simple, encore moins quand on entend leur moindres pensées ou qu'on ressent la moindre sensation. Edward et Jasper se ressemble sur ce point de vue. Ils sont seuls et vivent constamment avec le rappel de ce fait. Et je crois qu'Edward a voulu croire que tu es sa compagne pour ne plus être seul… Pour ne plus être spectateur d'une histoire d'amour, mais pour la vivre lui-même."_

La culpabilité laissa place à de la tristesse et de la compassion. Je baissais les yeux sur ma tasse et finit par en prendre une gorgée, le breuvage chaud me réchauffant de l'intérieur. Je m'en voulais d'avoir réagis aussi abruptement plus tôt mais sur le moment même je m'étais sentie oppressée et acculée. J'avais eu un mouvement de recul face à son annonce. Quand il avait essayé de prendre mes mains dans les siennes je les avais retirées vivement et m'étais levée pour m'éloigner. En ce court lapse de temps qu'il fallut à mes jambes pour faire le geste, Jasper avait saisi le poignet d'Edward et s'était mis à grogner. Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, les deux vampire se transformant en flashs presque imperceptibles alors que d'horribles grognements et sons d'impacts résonnaient. On aurait dit que deux rochers se percutaient. Un miroir accroché au mur vola en éclat, tandis que la table basse se brisa en mille morceaux et que des impacts apparaissent dans les murs accompagnés de plus de bruits et de cris, sans que je ne perçoive le moindre mouvement de lutte. Tétanisée je m'étais couverte les oreilles et recroquevillée sur moi-même, Carlisle s'étant précipité pour me serrer contre lui. Emmet était arrivé en trombe et avait su ceinturer Edward tandis qu'Esmée s'était interposée entre les deux vampires pour stopper Jasper. Je n'aurais jamais cru autant sous-estimer cette femme qui avait su faire s'arrêter ses deux fils en élevant à peine la voix alors qu'elle leur ordonnait de se calmer, clamant que j'aurais pu être blessée à tout moment. Le silence qui suivit fut pesant à mes oreilles, mais lorsque Carlisle me redressa un instant après je me rendis compte que la pièce était vide. Le docteur s'était enquis que je n'avais rien, mais je n'avais su que secouer la tête négativement, incapable de prononcer un mot. Esmée était réapparu et avait envoyé Carlisle auprès d'Edward tandis qu'Emmet avait emmené Jasper dans les bois. Et c'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée dans la cuisine des Cullen, tentant de rassembler mes esprits et de digérer ce que j'avais vu. Heureusement Esmée était là.

 **"Je suis désolée pour Edward, mais je n'éprouve pas… Je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui…"**

J'avais fini en murmurant, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Edward et moi n'avions jamais partagé beaucoup de temps en tête à tête. Certes, un peu plus depuis qu'il s'habitue de plus en plus à mon odeur, mais jamais de manière intensive ou régulière, pas comme… Je ne finissais pas ma pensée, reprenant une gorgée de thé à la place avant de poser ma question suivante.

 **"Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé tantôt ? Je me suis simplement reculée et…"**

Esmée secoua la tête légèrement en fermant les yeux.

 _"Je pense que les deux se sont emmêlés les pinceaux avec leur propres dons, car aucune parole n'a été échangée à ma connaissance… Tu es sure que tu n'as rien?"_

Je secouais à nouveau la tête négativement tentant de sourire.

 **"Je me sens terriblement coupable d'avoir causé ce genre de situations."**

Esmée me sourit simplement avant de m'assurer que ce n'était en rien ma faute et que c'était un plaisir de m'avoir parmi eux. Je répondis maladroitement à son sourire avant de continuer à boire mon thé. Carlisle nous rejoignit un moment plus tard s'inquiétant aussi auprès de moi si tout allait bien. Il me sourit alors que je lui assurais que j'étais en pleine forme avant de prendre la parole.

 _"Emmet a emmené Jasper chasser, ils vont surement rejoindre les filles en cours de route donc je pense qu'on ne les verra pas du weekend. Edward se repose à l'étage. Je suppose que tu voudrais rentrer après cet incident ?"_

Je réfléchis une seconde, je savais que si je partais ainsi ma conscience me rongerais tout le weekend mais d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas causer plus de dommages qu'ils n'y en avaient déjà eu. Finalement j'essayais de prendre sur moi en me disant que mettre les choses à plats était sûrement préférable au fait de laisser des non-dits planer. Je pris donc la parole avec hésitation, me rendant compte que ma requête serait peut-être un peu délicate.

 **"En fait je… j'aimerais… Mettre les choses au point avec Edward ? Enfin s'il est disposé à…"**

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de ma phrase, Carlisle ayant tourné la tête vers le salon. Soit Edward parlait et j'étais trop humaine pour l'entendre, soit c'était les autres qui revenaient déjà de la chasse, mais j'en doutais. Finalement le doc se retourna à nouveau vers moi et sourit doucement, un instant après Edward apparut. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant son épaule bandée mais il me sourit simplement.

 _"Cela n'est que temporaire, le temps que mes ligaments se régénèrent."_

J'inspirais un coup, ne sachant pas quoi dire sur ça avant de remonter mes yeux vers les siens.

 **"Je voulais m'excuser de ma réaction tout à l'heure, j'ai peut-être réagis un peu trop vite mais…"**

 _"Non Isabella, c'est moi qui suis désolé si mes paroles t'ont mise mal à l'aise."_

Frottant mes mains nerveusement l'une contre l'autre, je ne sut quoi dire suite à ça, mais décidais de me jeter à l'eau.

 **"Edward, je ne pense pas que je suis…"**

Un simple geste de sa main me fis taire à nouveau alors que mon estomac se serrait. Je détestais faire du mal aux gens, peu importe si cela était intentionnel ou non. Ce qui était bien lorsqu'on passait le plus clair de son temps à lire et qu'on avait que peu de vie sociale c'est qu'on pouvait éviter ce genre de confrontations désagréables. Malheureusement mon malaise me coupa la voix et je me retrouvais tel un poisson muet face à Edward et une mine assombrie.

 _"Je suis désolé pour ça aussi Isabella, j'aurais peut-être dû … Enfin peu importe on ne peut pas changer ce qui a été fait. Pardonne-moi si mes mots ont été déplacés."_

Je souris maladroitement, alors qu'il tentait de faire de même de son côté, et rajoutais :

 **"Je suis désolée ne pas être celle que tu attends…"**

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de me saluer. Je me tournais vers Esmée, n'ayant aucune idée de si j'avais aggravé ou apaisé la situation. Elle me sourit tendrement avant de me prendre dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait et si les premières secondes je ne savais que trop quoi faire, je me laissais assez rapidement aller contre elle, savourant l'instant. Elle me relâcha finalement et je laissais Carlisle me reconduire chez Charlie. Il profita du trajet pour me rassurer sur la réaction d'Edward, m'expliquant qu'il avait coupé court la discussion, mon odeur lui semblant encore plus attrayante quand il était en manque de sang. Ce qui était souvent le cas pour un vampire lorsqu'il avait des plaies à soigner, le sang aidant le corps à se remettre. Je me répandis encore une fois en excuses mais Carlisle m'assura que je n'y étais pour rien et confirma la théorie d'Esmée. Jasper et Edward s'étaient emmêlés dans leurs dons, accentuant l'un la colère de l'autre et vice versa. Cela arrivait par moment, surtout avec des dons aussi prononcés que les leurs.

Arrivé à destination, je remerciais Carlisle et le saluait, lorsqu'il me retint un instant. À moitié hors de sa voiture, il me sourit doucement avant d'ajouter :

 _"Tu es toujours la bienvenue à la maison. Et une fois qu'Edward et Jasper se seront expliqués tout ira à nouveau mieux."_

Répondant à son sourire j'hochais doucement la tête avant de murmurer un merci et de fermer la porte. J'attendis que la Berline disparaisse après le tournant avant de me diriger vers la maison de Charlie, notant avec soulagement que les lumières étaient éteintes. Je trouvais une note sur la table de la cuisine me passant le bonsoir de Billy et disant qu'il était parti vite le reconduire avant de revenir. Je décidais de ranger le salon qui avait été laissé pour compte avant de monter pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude me fis un bien fous, surtout après la scène de ce soir. Le bruit des coups résonnait dans mes oreilles alors que je revoyais encore les objets et murs être détruit. Et puis … Edward et Jasper … Ils étaient frères… Je comprenais l'explication pratique impliquant leurs dons du pourquoi cela avait escaladé de la sorte, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'avais eu ce mouvement de recul, mais à part ça, savoir qui avait commencé ou lancé l'autre… Je tournais le robinet de la douche, laissant de l'eau plus brûlante couler sur ma peau pour me changer les idées et surtout détendre mes muscles. Lorsque je sortis de la cabine dix minutes plus tard j'entendis Charlie appeler d'en bas. Lui répondant je me hâtais de me mettre en pyjama avant de descendre le voir.

 **"Les bons ont gagné le match ?"**

Heureusement la douche avait fait assez effet pour que je sois plus calme maintenant et qu'il ne se doute pas qu'une heure avant j'avais fondu en larmes. Charlie me sourit avant de hocher la tête et de me lancer un regard bizarre. Je haussais un sourcil avant d'attendre la suite. Finalement il soupira avant de me lancer un regard désolé.

 _"Bella, je sais qu'on a eu cette discussion, et je ne tiens pas à remettre ta parole en cause mais … Billy a posé pleins de questions sur ta relation avec les Cullen et…"_

Je fermais les yeux et inspirais un grand coup avant de vouloir me lancer, mais fut coupée par mon père une fois que je rouvris les yeux pour lui parler :

 _"Je suis content que tu ais des amis et je te fais confiance… Et si tu veux me parler de quelque chose un jour… Ou que tu as besoin de moi, je ne te lâcherais pas."_

Ma gorge se noua à ses mots et je le contemplais un instant avant de lui sourire maladroitement. Sourire qu'il me rendis. Je frottais mes mains nerveusement l'une contre l'autre sans savoir quoi répondre.

 **"Merci… Papa!"**

On resta un moment-là, aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, mais heureux. Je remontais pour lire un peu lorsqu'il me retint.

 _"Bella ! Ça m'est sorti de la tête plus tôt mais pendant les quatre prochaines semaines des collègues et moi-même on va venir vous donner des cours de sport."_

Je me tournais vers lui surprise et il poursuivit son explication.

 _"Il y a eu plusieurs agressions dernièrement dans la région, entre autres du côté de Portland. Et même si la plupart sont causées par des animaux certaines sont… étranges… On s'est concertés avec les autres postes de polices dans la région et on a mis en place plusieurs séances de self défense auprès des écoles. Durant les prochaines semaines on rassemblera les différentes années de l'école pour un cours de sport collectif après les cours."_

Je regardais Charlie, effarée. Un cours de sport collectif sur l'autodéfense ? Je n'avais quasi aucun muscle et ma coordination laissait un peu à désirer également. Je n'étais pas un danger ambulant mais il valait mieux que je laisse la partie coup-de-pied-karaté à quelqu'un d'autre. Charlie me souris rassurant :

 _"Ne t'inquiète pas, une partie des leçons sert à vous apprendre quel numéro appeler et comment vous mettre en sécurité dans des magasins ou autre."_

Vu le clin d'œil qu'il me fis je compris que ma détresse avait transpercé plus que je ne le croyais. Je souris en hochant la tête, un peu soulagée, avant de monter me coucher pour de bon. Le lendemain j'en profiterais pour me mettre en ordre dans mes cours, mais bientôt, aussi passionnant que soit mon cours sur la colonisation américaine, mes regards vers le téléphone se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et je finis par craquer et m'emparer du combiné. Il ne fallut que trois sonneries avant que la voix d'Emmet se fasse entendre.

 _"Allo ?"_

 **"heu...oui, Emmet ? C'est Isabella…"**

 _"Ah… Désolé Jasper est sorti."_

Je fermais les yeux, on m'associait encore à Jasper. Je jouais nerveusement avec un carré de post-it posé devant moi sur le meuble de l'entrée avant de demander.

 **"Est ce qu'ils vont bien ? J'ai vu le bras d'Edward hier mais pas Jasper."**

Emmet eu un léger rire silencieux.

 _"Edward est à nouveau sur pied ne t'en fait pas, et Jasper est ... plus coriace qu'on pourrait le penser."_

 **"Oh d'accord…"**

Je me fis violence pour arrêter de tordre ce pauvre bloc de post-it, essayant de passer outre la sensation de gène. Emmet et moi-même n'avions jamais vraiment discuté. Cela n'arrangeait rien à ma mauvaise conscience.

 **"Je suis désolée pour les dégâts qui ont été causés hier je… Est-ce que je peux aider pour faire quelque chose ou rembourser le matériel… Le miroir ?"**

 _"T'en fait pas, on a les choses en mains. Esmée à l'habitude de rénover ce genre de dérapages, c'est un peu inévitable dans un maison avec sept vampires."_

Je souris à son ton plein d'humour. Emmet était le plus jovial de la bande, mais j'avais vite appris, et bien avant de rencontrer les Cullen, que les personnes les plus joviales étaient souvent celles qui en avait le plus gros sur le cœur.

 **"Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose…"**

 _"Je ferais passer le message. Ils sont allés mettre les choses à plat aujourd'hui donc d'ici lundi ça devrait être réglé… Ils vont bien Isabella."_

Le nœud qui me tordait l'estomac se desserra un peu et je me sentais plus sereine. Souriant doucement je finis par remercier Emmet et le saluais avant de finalement me remettre à mon cours d'histoire non sans m'être fait un délicieux thé au citron avant. L'odeur embauma doucement la pièce et aida à ce que je me détende petit à petit. Je me sentais coupable, même si je ne savais pas précisément l'élément qui les avaient fait réagir ainsi. Tout ce qui était à ma portée, était mon mouvement de recul. Secouant la tête j'essayais de me concentrer. Emmet avait eu l'air sincère en disant qu'ils avaient tout en mains et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter ou rembourser… Mais l'idée de ne rien faire et juste passer à autre chose me semblait insupportable. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'idées pour un présent lorsque Charlie rentra le soir après le travail. J'avais cuisiné des lasagnes maison, le fait d'avoir un préparatif plus conséquent m'avait permis de m'occuper l'esprit durant l'après-midi. Le souper se passa calmement, Charlie évoqua encore une fois les cours de self défense. J'appris que notre première séance aura lieu mardi. Trois jours pour tenter de regagner un minimum de force physique… Devrais-je préciser que j'avais fait une tentative de gainage qui avait fabuleusement échoué au bout de 15 secondes ? Et malheureusement le lundi arriva bien trop vite après un dimanche à avoir bouquiné, prise dans une enquête d'Hercule Poirot sous la plume d'Agatha Christie. J'eus cependant l'agréable surprise de pouvoir constater que j'avais reçu un message de Jasper durant la nuit, 3h17 du matin précisément, indiquant qu'il s'excusait de son comportement et qu'il voulait savoir si je voulais manger avec lui à midi. Souriant de manière hésitante, je tapotais mon téléphone en attendant que l'eau pour mon thé soit assez chaude.

 _"Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur Withlock, matinal à ce que je vois ? ^^ J'espère qu'Edward a récupéré de sa blessure ? Tu n'avais rien ? Je vous retrouve avec plaisir ce midi, tant que personne n'a décidé que j'étais au menu ! :p"_

 _"Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, j'espère ne pas avoir interrompu votre sommeil ? ^^' Edward et moi sommes en pleine forme. Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles du weekend, je devais me ressourcer un peu… Je pensais qu'on pourrait manger en tête à tête éventuellement ? Si tu le désires ?"_

Mon sourire disparu un peu alors que je regardais son message, interpellée. Un tête à tête ? Certes nous avions déjà mangé ensemble à midi mais la demande avait été spontanée … Là cela ressemblait à une entrevue planifiée et je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre… Pourquoi voulait-il me parler en privé ? Voulait-il me faire un reproche ? M'expliquer que j'avais mal agit et qu'il valait mieux ne pas être amis ? Je me mordis la lèvre, réfléchissant à quoi mettre, mon ventre se tordant à nouveau. J'optais finalement pour une approche franche, préférant mettre les choses à plat au plus vite.

 _"Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"_

 _"Non ! Non absolument pas ! Je … Voulais juste m'excuser en face à face pour mon comportement… Et nous ne sommes pas allés au bout de notre conversation sur la guerre civile la dernière fois, j'aimerais beaucoup reprendre ou nous nous étions arrêtés…"_

Je sentis mes joues rougirent à sa réponse et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur de mon thé. c'était une demande si timidement formulée en quelque sorte… Connaissant Jasper il n'était pas du genre à forcer la main ou autre, aussi je l'imaginais bien anxieux chez lui à attendre une réponse. Je finis par tapoter, plus doucement et appliquée, avant de filer me préparer pour ne pas être en retard.

 _"Ce serait avec plaisir Monsieur Withlock ! Je dois aller me préparer, mais on peut se retrouver devant la cafétéria tout à l'heure."_

Je n'avais pas mis de smiley, malgré ma promesse que je lui avais faite, mais les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à un simple bonhomme souriant. Et un bonhomme rougissant aurait peut-être trop dévoilé à quel point le fait qu'il ait envie de reprendre notre conversation me faisait plaisir… Tout autre émoticône aurait discrédité ou cassé la chose, du moins j'en avais l'impression. Et puis comment décrire avec des parenthèses et des points la légère sensation de timidité qui me parcourait, mélangé à celle de la joie d'avoir été ainsi invitée et l'impatience d'y être? Je regrettais cependant ce choix en sortant de mon dernier cours de la matinée, physique, et en voyant Jasper adossé au mur en face de ma classe, un air soucieux sur le visage. Je m'avançais timidement, notant que la veste qu'il portait aujourd'hui lui allait particulièrement bien. D'une couleur gris clair, le col haut, et orné à divers endroits de poches ou de tirettes. Il aurait pu poser pour une marque ainsi adossé contre un mur le regard perçant. Il ne me fallut que trois pas pour être à sa hauteur.

 **"Bonjour, tout va bien ?"**

Il me scruta un instant avant de sourire de manière hésitante et de se détacher du mur.

 _"Très bien, merci. Et toi ?"_

Je hochais la tête avant de le regarder, attendant s'il avait autre chose à dire. Mais outre un autre regard interloqué il me fit simplement le geste d'avancer. C'est donc côte à côte que nous marchions vers la cantine.

 _"Parfois j'aimerais avoir le don de mon frère…"_

Je tournais la tête vers lui, sa remarque sortant de nulle part, avant de demander.

 **"Tu penses que ce serait plus agréable qu'être empathe ?"**

Il sourit mystérieusement avant de secouer la tête.

 _"Non, mais je meurs d'envie de savoir à quoi tu penses en ce moment."_

Rougissant pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je maintiens mon regard devant moi, surprise par sa remarque. Spontanément je décidais de répondre franchement.

 **"Je.. Me disais juste que ta veste t'allait particulièrement bien. Ça change de ton manteau habituel."**

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris et je crois qu'il aurait rougis au vu de son regard gêné et de son sourire timide.

 _"Merci… Je… n'ai pas l'habitude des compliments… Vous avez réussi à rendre un vampire mal à l'aise Miss Swan."_

Nous rigolions doucement tous les deux avant qu'il ne pousse la porte de la cafétéria pour me laisser passer et que nous nous engagions dans la file du self-service.

 **"Ce n'était pas mon intention, désolé."**

Il secoua simplement la tête avant de rétorquer.

 _"Ce serait à moi de m'excuser au vu du comportement que j'ai eu vendredi soir."_

Son expression changea une fraction de seconde, trop vite pour la saisir avant de redevenir un sourire timide.

 _"Je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien."_

 **"Je suis heureuse aussi que toi et Edward n'ayez rien ! Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"**

Jasper s'empara d'un plateau, me faisant comprendre que ce serait mon plateau, et m'indiqua d'y poser ma nourriture, sans répondre tout de suite à ma question. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis à une table qu'il prit la parole.

 _"Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable Isabella. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé vendredi. C'est… Edward nous a surpris tous les deux avec cette annonce et j'ai légèrement perdus le contrôle de mon don, laissant les émotions agir de manière plus forte sur moi. Aussi quand tu t'es reculée, j'ai ressenti plus intensément le fait que tu ne veuilles pas qu'il te touche, ton choc, ta stupeur, ton irritation, ton incompréhension… Je … j'ai juste voulu le stopper, mais j'ai, par inadvertance, transféré une partie de ces émotions à Edward, le rendant plus susceptible… Après c'est un cercle sans fin: son humeur influence la mienne, qui influence mes pensées, qui influence ses pensées et son humeur et ainsi de suite… Nos dons combinés sont très … Instables et peuvent être dangereux par moments. Je ne te dis pas quand nous nous lançons dans un débat enflammé !"_

Il tenta de finir sur un légère note d'humour, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas le coin de ses yeux et la tristesse s'y reflétait.

 _"Je suis désolé que tu ais dû assister à cela."_

Souriant doucement je lui répondis.

 **"Ne t'en fais pas, je m'inquiétais surtout pour vous et me sentais responsable… Je ne vous en veux aucunement... Mais je comprendrais si jamais vous…"**

 _"Non ! Tu es la bienvenue à la maison ! C'est la faute d'un enchaînement malheureux de déclencheurs et d'événements. Personne ne t'en veux ! Et si Edward et moi avons réussi à nous pardonner en acceptant cette version, je ne verrais pas pourquoi il devrait en être autrement pour toi"_

La vivacité de sa réponse m'avait surprise mais pas assez que pour ne pas noter qu'il semblerait qu'Edward et Jasper se soient sentis coupable eux aussi. Mon premier reflex fut de contredire Jasper, mais je pris finalement un inspiration et décidais de suivre leurs exemples. Hochant la tête je ne finis pas m'emparer de mon sandwich et de l'entamer. Je ne posais pas plus de questions sur comment avait été son weekend, et l'incident de vendredi soir fut également évité. A la place nous reprîmes notre conversation, grâce à Jasper et sa mémoire parfaite, là où nous l'avions laissé. Il partageât l'une ou l'autre anecdote que je comparais ou commentais avec le contenu de mes cours d'histoires. Ce ne fut que lorsque les autres membres de sa famille quittèrent la cafétéria que je me permis de poser une question qui me démangeait depuis le début de la pause. Bien sûr, les Cullen auraient pu quitter l'école qu'ils pourraient encore entendre ce que nous nous disions, mais symboliquement j'avais préféré attendre.

 **"Tu avais l'air soucieux tout à l'heure devant la classe de physique, est ce que quelque chose n'allait pas ?"**

J'espérais sincèrement que le fait que je me suis pris une mauvaise note au dernier devoir ne me ferait pas baisser dans son estime. Le sourire nerveux qu'il tenta d'afficher ne me rassura point et s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais surement été plus nerveuse que ça. Il me répondit alors qu'il jouait distraitement avec le capuchon de ma bouteille d'eau.

 _"Je… Je ne savais pas si tu voulais toujours me voir après l'incident de vendredi… Si tu aurais peur ou si je te dégoûtais… Et tu n'avais pas mis de smiley en répondant à mon invitation que je ne savais pas lequel des 89 scénarios que je m'étais imaginé était le bon…"_

 **"89 scénarios ?"**

Je le regardais incrédule alors qu'il haussait les épaules avant de poser ses coudes sur la table, joignant ses mains.

 _"Un des plaisirs de l'intelligence vampirique, nous pouvons évaluer toutes les options possibles, même si elles sont nombreuses."_

Je hochais la tête mais ne me rendis pas bien compte de ce que cela impliquait. Examiner toutes les possibilités … Cela me semblait impossible. Je décidais donc de laisser cet aspect-là de côté, me focalisant sur l'autre partie de son explication.

 **"Ton invitation m'a surprise et faite plaisir à la fois… J'apprécie le temps avec toi."**

Je déglutis doucement, ayant peur d'en avoir dit un peu trop ou de passer pour une folle. Autant je trouvais que Jasper avait d'innombrables qualités, autant je ne savais si ce serait assez que pour… Et puis il était vampire et moi humaine… Il me regarda sans rien dire et je finis par baisser les yeux, certaine maintenant d'en avoir trop dit. Alors que j'allais parler pour me reprendre moi-même, il me devança parlant d'une voix douce mais assurée.

 _"J'apprécie aussi énormément le temps passé avec toi… Plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Je suis sur terre depuis plus de 300 ans et … C'est assez nouveau et bouleversant."_

Ce fut à mon tour de le scruter, interdite et choquée par ses paroles. Il finit par croiser ses bras devant lui, baissant les yeux mais souriant nerveusement dans ma direction. Je répondis à ce dernier par un léger rougissement avant de sourire nerveusement à mon tour.

 **"Je… Est-ce que c'est possible de … vivre ce genre d'histoire?"**

Ma voix était légèrement tremblante… Je n'étais pas une grande adepte des coups de foudres, ou encore des amours foudroyants qui éclipsent tout autour d'eux. Mais avec Jasper les choses s'étaient faite si naturellement, une conversation en entraînant une autre et … Petit à petit je m'étais retrouvée à être impatiente de le revoir, d'échanger avec lui, de voir qu'il avait répondu à mon e-mail et que j'allais découvrir ses retour, ses arguments. Mais l'argument qui avait anéantit toute illusion ou rêverie plus poussée de ma part était qu'il était vampire, et moi humaine. Il avait vécu tellement plus de choses, que je n'étais qu'un poupon à peine né en comparaison. Que ferait un homme comme lui, avec une fille comme moi ? Certes je savais que tout vampire avait été humain un jour mais … le fait de ne plus l'être n'implique-t-il pas de se trouver un compagnon parmi les siens ? Je fus tirée de mon questionnement quand une main froide se posa sur la mienne. Je sursautais légèrement et revint au moment présent.

 _"Tu éprouves énormément de doutes et de questionnements...Alors qu'i peine un instant tu étais gênée mais heureuse…"_

Je ne réussis pas à sourire alors que sa main tenait la mienne. Il me regardait sérieux avant d'enchaîner.

 _"Isabella, je ne veux pas te brusquer ou manquer de manière en étant trop franc mais … J'aimerais beaucoup passer du temps avec toi, en tête à tête, pour … Eh bien à mon époque le terme exacte aurait été courtisé."_

Il souffla un léger rire avant de reprendre.

 _"À mon époque j'aurais dû demander l'autorisation à ton père pour entamer une telle démarche, mais c'est à toi que je la demande aujourd'hui. Tu… Sais ce que je suis, et je comprendrais si cela t'effrayes ou te repousse mais… Je n'arrive plus à m'empêcher d'espérer pouvoir être proche de toi un jour et je voudrais juste savoir si cet espoir est vain ou non…"_

La voix de Jasper s'était transformée en murmure, et pourtant j'en saisis chaque moi. Déglutissant je le fixais dans les yeux, touchée et prise de court par un telle remarque. Je ne semblais pas être la seule à opter pour une approche franche aujourd'hui. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour tenter de répondre, la sonnerie me coupa net et je me redressais d'un bon, consciente de l'heure tardive qu'il était. Me tournant vers Jasper je ressentis un réel déchirement entre le fait de le laisser ici pour ne pas arriver en retard en classe ou de continuer à lui parler. Je ne voulais pas la finir de manière hâtive et causer d'éventuels tord en m'exprimant mal. Il fut assez gentleman pour se lever et s'emparer du plateau avant de m'ordonner d'y aller, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je m'emparais de mon sac à dos après l'avoir remercié avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Mais je n'avais pas fait quatre pas que je revins sur ceux-ci pour interpeller Jasper et murmurer :

 **"J'aimerais vraiment qu'on en discute de manière posée… Mais je pense que ton espoir n'est pas vain..."**

Le regard que nous nous échangeâmes ne dura pas longtemps mais suffit à me confirmer qu'il y aurait une discussion plus tard. Je me retournais une dernière fois avant de passer les portes et notait qu'il abordait un sourire immense, illuminant presque la pièce de sa bonne humeur. Je lui fis un dernier signe de la main avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de me rendre au cours de biologie. Heureusement que je n'étais pas maladroite et que je ne risquais pas ma vie en faisant des sprint du genre. J'arrivais juste à temps, voyant monsieur Banner parler à un collègue au bout du couloir, ce qui me permis de me glisser rapidement dans la classe et m'installer à ma table habituelle en reprenant doucement mon souffle. Jessica m'interpella silencieusement à l'autre bout de la classe et je compris que j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire de son cru pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce midi avec Jasper. Je souris en hochant doucement la tête, sans en avoir plus envie que cela, avant de me tourner vers Edward.

 **"Bonjour ?"**

Il répondit à mon sourire crispé en hochant la tête.

 _"Bonjour Isabella."_

 **"Ton bras va mieux ?"**

J'avais soufflé les mots, priant pour que personne ne les entend. Il sourit doucement.

 _"Rien qui ne pouvait être soigné avec un peu de sang de puma."_

Je le regardais surprise face à sa franchise avant de hocher la tête. J'étais heureuse qu'il aille mieux, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, surtout après cette entrevue ce midi avec Jasper. Il semblerait que je ne sois plus immunisée contre son don car c'est d'exactement cela qu'il se mit à parler.

 _"Concernant ce que je t'ai dit vendredi… Je voulais encore une fois m'excuser, c'était déplacé. Je me suis embourbé dans une idée et … Je suis désolé si je t'ai heurté."_

Je secouais doucement la tête, jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts sur mon banc.

 **"Je m'en suis remise, et sans sang de puma ! Mais je suis désolé si tu as cru que … Enfin… Je … je n'épro…"**

 _"Je sais"_

Il m'avait coupé avec un sourire calme et j'en fus heureuse, outre ma blague sur le sang de puma je n'aurais su trouver comment exprimer le fait que je ne l'apprécie pas de manière romantique, que je ne l'apprécie pas comme j'appréciais Jasper, sans que mes mots ne sonnent trop durs.

 _"Ce n'est aucunement ta faute… Comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis embourbé dans une idée et je ne me suis rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une projection de mes rêves trop tard… "_

J'allais répliquer mais fut arrêté par l'arrivée du professeur. L'heure passa que trop lentement, ma tête était pleine de questions et de doutes. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'heure, alors que nous attendions que tout le monde eu fini qu'Edward repris la parole.

 _"Vraiment Bella arrête de te tracasser. Tout va bien ! On s'est expliqué avec Jasper et tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, je ne compte plus me laisser aller ainsi à la solitude."_

Je le scrutais du regard avant de sourire à moitié. Son sourire fut bien plus grand et il clôtura en me tendant mon livre de biologie que nous avions posé entre nous pour les besoins du tp.

 _"Amis ?"_

Je pris le livre, plus sereine.

 **"Amis."**

C'est le cœur plus léger que la journée se finit. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de reparler à Jasper, même s'il me fit signe de loin dans le parking de manière timide alors que Jessica m'avait kidnappé dans une conversation sans fin sur son analyse du comportement de Jasper à midi après que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs.

 _"Tu t'imagines ! Sortir avec Jasper Hale !"_

Je revins à elle alors qu'elle m'avait prise les mains et sautillait sur place. Souriant doucement je la laissais faire, sachant qu'il serait malpoli de lui demander d'arrêter. Rougissant légèrement dû au fait que les vampires écoutaient surement je répondis.

 **"Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite ? Je passe du temps avec eux de temps en temps ce n'est pas pour ça que…"**

 _"Isabella ! Vous avez mangé ensemble à midi en tête à tête !"_

Je haussais simplement les épaules avant de changer de sujet.

 **"Et toi et Mike au fait ? Des rendez-vous de prévu ?"**

Ma tactique marcha brillamment et je me retrouvais à écouter ses plans futurs et diverses tactiques pour amener Mike à lui demander de sortir avec elle. J'écoutais de manière plus ou moins attentive avant que le père de Jessica n'arrive et ne l'interpelle pour y aller. Soulagée je lui fis un signe de la main avant de m'engager dans mon chemin habituel pour aller à la maison. Ma main glissa dans mon sac, caressant la couverture du livre que j'avais pris avec moi ce jour-là, histoire de me calmer un peu. Au moins je n'avais plus cette mauvaise conscience concernant Edward en tête et je pouvais respirer à nouveau. La contrepartie était que j'avais un épée de Damoclès au-dessus de moi concernant Jasper… Il me plaisait, beaucoup même. Nos conversations étaient enrichissantes et passionnantes et il était quelqu'un dont j'apprécie le caractère. Mais il était vampire, et même si ça nature ne me dégouttait pas, elle m'avait empêchée d'imaginer une quelconque relation entre nous. Avec tout ce que les Cullen m'avaient raconté sur les Volturis et le secret et leurs ressentis vis à vis du sang humain, j'imaginais que les vampires avaient des relations extrêmement courtes avec nous, afin de prendre du plaisir avant de se nourrir, ou pour se distraire un instant avant de retourner à l'éternité… Certes les vampires avaient dû être humain un jour ou l'autre, mais de ce que j'avais entendu et compris la majorités ne se liaient qu'une fois transformé. Esmée m'avait dit qu'Emmet avait été le chanteur de Rosalie, mais je n'avais aucune information supplémentaire sur leur rencontre ou les événements y ayant mené. Depuis le début que nous nous fréquentions de manière plus régulière, les Cullen m'avaient parlé de certaines anecdotes de périodes passées, ou de vagues souvenirs humains, de leurs loisirs, de leur évolution, des choses qu'ils avaient vues évoluées… Je savais même les préférences de chasse de chacun. Mais le sujet de la transformation avait été évité, et je n'avais jamais osé poser des questions comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible. Mon savoir se limitait au fait que Carlisle les avait recueillis un à un et leur avait montré qu'une alternative au sang humain existait.

Je sortis de mes pensées en me rendant compte que j'étais arrivée devant chez moi, sans avoir le moindre souvenir du chemin que j'avais emprunté. Je soupirais. Ce qui était bien avec Forks c'est qu'on pouvait se permettre de se perdre ainsi dans ses pensées sans risquer de se perdre ou de se retrouver au mauvais endroit, ce qui n'était pas le cas à Phoenix. Un sentiment de nostalgie me pris alors que mes pensées dérivent vers ma mère. Surement que si elle était au courant de la situation dans son ensemble elle me comparerait à une héroïne de romans, tourmentée par la relation impossible avec son âme sœur.

Je souris doucement en passant la clé dans la serrure avant d'entrer dans la maison. Maman me manquait oui. Elle était toujours si folle et pleine de vie. Et si spontanée. Elle avait des idées éclaires comme j'aimais les nommer. Un simple élément, un détail dans un film ou alors une affiche publicitaire qui va déclencher une étincelle et lui donner envie de faire un weekend camping, ou d'aller à une fête foraine, d'essayer une recette exotique ou un sport extrême tel que le saut en parachute. En posant mon sac sur le bas des escaliers je me demandais si Phil avait déjà eu droit à ce genre d'idées et s'il les avait réalisées. Lui qui a le vertige, j'en doutais un peu. Mais après elle l'avait peut-être convaincue de faire de la plongée sous-marine ou encore de la motocross ? Je me servis une tasse de thé tout en me promettant d'envoyer un mail à ma mère ce soir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. On s'écrivait régulièrement mais la nostalgie me fit avancer un peu la date de l'échange. M'emparant de mon sac à dos je pestais d'avance sur le devoir de physique à rendre, avant de monter les marches une à une pour déposer le tout dans ma chambre. J'avais à peine posé ma tasse sur mon bureau qu'on toqua à ma porte. Interpellée j'hésitais un instant à descendre ou simplement prétendre ne pas être là, lorsqu'une vague de fatigue et de joie me submergeaient avant disparaître tout aussi vite pour me laisser à nouveau hésitante. Souriant je descendis les marches rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte sur Jasper qui avait les mains dans les poches de son jean et avait l'air nerveux mais souriant.

 _"Salut, excuse-moi de te déranger… mais je voulais savoir si éventuellement tu aurais le temps de … discuter ?"_

Je regardais Jasper surprise avant de l'inviter à l'intérieur.

 **"Oui bien sûr. Tu veux… Quelque chose à boire ? Un café ? Un thé ?"**

C'était tellement habituel de proposer à boire aux gens que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de poser la question. Et même quand je m'étais rendue compte de mon geste je n'avais pu me corriger. Rosalie avait plus l'habitude, elle qui était déjà venue quelques fois à la maison. Faisant un sourire désolé

 **"Excuse-moi, c'est plus fort que moi."**

Il sourit avant de répondre :

 _"Rose m'a prévenue que tu risquais de poser la question et m'a promise d'arracher mes parties intimes et de me les faires manger si jamais je te le reprochais."_

J'éclatais de rire face à sa remarque, imaginant l'expression de la blonde.

 **"Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé. J'ai essayé de ne pas poser cette question la deuxième fois que Rose est venue mais c'était juste horrible, j'avais l'impression d'être malpolie."**

 _"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir de bonnes-manières. Et curieusement je crois que je prendrais bien un café."_

Je le regardais surprise, inspectant son air assuré pour être sûr qu'il n'acceptait pas par obligation avant de doucement hocher la tête et le guider vers la cuisine. La nervosité me gagna doucement alors que je faisais chauffer l'eau, dos à Jasper qui s'était installé à la petite table en face de la fenêtre, je profitais de cette occasion pour m'occuper les mains et ne pas juste le fixer. Allait-il reprendre la conversation de ce midi ? Finalement je me tournais pour poser sa tasse devant lui et m'installer en face, avec ma propre tasse encore fumante. Il cadrait étrangement bien dans le décor. Sa veste à col haut sur le dossier de la chaise, une attitude décontractée alors qu'il faisait tourner la tasse que j'avais posé devant lui entre ses mains. Il aurait pu passer pour un étudiant avec son pull à capuche et ses chaussures de randonnée. Loin était l'image du vampire soldat. Et puis avec ce sourire.

 **« Tu as l'air particulièrement à l'aise ? »**

 _« Tu te sens particulièrement mal à l'aise. »_

Sa réplique le fit sourire encore plus alors que je rougissais doucement mais il reprit avant que je n'aie eu le temps de rebondir.

 _« Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas gentil de me moquer ainsi. »_

Je haussais doucement les épaules, sachant qu'il ne le pensait absolument pas mal.

 **« C'est drôle finalement, toi vampire assis dans une cuisine avec une tasse de café et totalement à l'aise et moi humaine ne sachant pas où me mettre alors que c'est mon élément. Ça pourrait faire la blague du siècle ! »**

On se regardait un instant en silence avant que je ne baisse les yeux, jouant avec ma propre tasse, remplie de thé, pour finalement boire une gorgée. Il était venu pour discuter, mais discuter de quoi exactement ça c'était la question, même si je m'en doutais un peu. Ou du moins j'appréhendais et espérais en même temps. Autant dire que je devais ressembler à une boule disco pour le don de Jasper avec toutes les émotions que je ressentais. Heureusement que je pouvais me raccrocher à ma tasse et à ma cuisine de manière générale. On était en terrain connu, on était … Dans un environnement que je considérais comme stable. Et on était surtout susceptible de devoir s'interrompre si jamais Charlie débarquait ce qui quelque part me rassurait même si je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi. Je devrais être heureuse qu'on discute, qu'on ait un vrai moment en tête à tête… Sauf si Emmet ou Edward s'étaient planqués dans les bois derrière la maison. Je fus tirée de cette pensée par Jasper qui rapprochait légèrement sa chaise de la table. Redressant la tête mon regard se posa sur lui, alors que lui justement semblait fuir le mien. Un jeu de cache-cache sans fin semblait engagé. Me mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure je fini par ne plus pouvoir tenir ma langue :

 **« Est-ce que c'est possible ? »**

Ce fut à son tour d'être interpellé et de relever son regard vers moi. Je le regardais hésitante avant de lever une main entre nous et de nous désigner à tour de rôle. Le fait qu'il fit une légère moue ne me rassura pas du tout.

 _« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais entendu de vampire sortant avec un humain sur une période plus longue. Les histoires que j'entends concernent toujours des vampires ayant directement transformé l'autre ou l'ayant reconnu comme compagnon quand ils sont tous les deux morts. »_

Je laissais échapper un simple « oh » en hochant la tête, déjà prête à laisser tomber le sujet qui semblait assez complexe et malaisant quand Jasper reprit doucement.

 _« Mais j'aimerais que ce soit possible… »_

Un léger silence flotta mais cette fois ci je pris moins de temps pour relancer.

 **« Est-ce qu'il y a des lois qui l'interdisent ? »**

Il sourit amèrement, ses doigts tapotant sa tasse.

 _« Pas de manière explicite. Mais il est stipulé que le vampire révélant sa nature à un humain le prend à sa charge, soit pour le transformer soit pour le surveiller à vie pour éviter qu'il ne divulgue le secret. »_

 **« Du coup vous… Vous devez vous assurer que je garde le silence ou me transformer, c'est ça ? »**

Jasper hocha doucement la tête et je repris une gorgée de mon thé, laissant l'idée faire son chemin dans mon esprit.

 _« Serais-tu contre ? »_

Jasper avait les joues serrées, mais me scrutais curieusement. Il appréhendait ma réponse, ce qui me rendis légèrement nerveuse. Je déglutis doucement avant de prendre la parole avec précaution.

 **« À vrai dire… je ne sais pas… Depuis petite on me dit que j'irais à l'école, ensuite au collège, et puis à l'université, que je trouverais un emplois, un compagnon, que je fonderais peut-être une famille et ainsi de suite… Il est difficile d'imaginer que j'ai une autre option et encore plus que celle-ci implique l'immortalité… »**

Ce fut à Jasper de hocher doucement la tête et de lever sa tasse pour prendre une gorgée. Je le regardais les yeux écarquillés, mon esprit s'étant arrêté sur ce geste si naturel et pourtant si faux à mes yeux. Ils avaient tellement pris le temps de m'habituer au côté vampire que j'avais du mal par moment quand ils avaient des gestes humains. Surtout aussi spontanés que celui-ci. Et c'est médusé que je le regardais poser la tasse après avoir avalé et faire une moue dégoûtée.

 _« Ce n'était déjà pas très goûtu dans mes souvenirs, mais ça ne s'est pas amélioré depuis. »_

Ma stupeur se transforma en sourire qui lui-même mua en rire. Mon amusement semblait communicatif car Jasper souris aussi, amusé.

 _« J'aimerais bien te faire rire comme ça plus souvent… »_

Rougissant à sa remarque je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, touchée, même s'il m'avait intimidé à nouveau.

 **« Tu sembles plus ouvert aujourd'hui… »**

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

 _« Je crois que je suis simplement las de … De me torturer l'esprit si oui ou non je devrais continuer à te fréquenter. Je t'apprécie. Je t'apprécie énormément Isabella, et je sais que c'est réciproque et pas que par mon don. Tu es quelqu'un que j'ai appris à connaître, à respecter et à apprécier et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. J'ai l'impression qu'on a encore tellement de chose à se dire, tellement de moments à passer ensemble et … Et je ne veux vraiment pas que ça s'arrête. Et même si pour certains ça semble être égoïste ou incompréhensible je… je veux essayer d'être proche de toi. Je veux essayer de … »_

Alors qu'il avait commencé à parler normalement, il s'était petit à petit enflammé, parlant plus vite et accentuant ses mots avec ses mains. Et alors que j'étais suspendue à ses mots, mon rythme cardiaque ayant légèrement augmenté, il avait à nouveau ralenti la cadence, finissant sur une note douce et hésitante à nouveau. Cherchant le bon mot et aussi mon regard il s'était arrêté, ses yeux dorés braqués sur les miens. Essayant de rassembler mon courage je tendis doucement une main vers la sienne, la prenant délicatement entre mes doigts. Sa peau était moins froide que ce à quoi je m'attendais, surement dû au fait qu'il avait tenu la tasse à café plus tôt. Mais la texture si particulière de sa peau dénotait clairement contre la mienne. Je fis tourner sa main dans la mienne avant d'entrelacer doucement nos doigts ensemble, mon regard suivant ce geste avec la plus haute attention. Si je le regardais dans les yeux, maintenant, je défaillirais surement.

 **« Je veux aussi essayer d'être proche de toi. »**

Il exerça une légère pression de sa main, ressentant ses doigts sur les miens avant d'amener nos mains jointe à sa bouche et de délicatement embrasser le dos de la mienne. Mon cœur rata définitivement un battement et j'essayais de ne pas y penser pour éviter de dégager une gêne trop grande. Il laissa nos mains redescendre, sans jamais lâcher la mienne pour autant avant de murmurer :

 _« C'est si nouveau… »_

Je souris doucement murmurant à mon tour.

 **« Tu t'en sors très bien ! »**

Ce qui devait être un compliment indirect semblait le mettre légèrement mal à l'aise à son tour ce qui me perturba.

 _« Tu... Tu as déjà été avec quelqu'un? »_

Pris de surprise je m'exclamais un peu vivement en me redressant.

 **« Non ! Jamais. Je… Je voulais juste insinuer que c'est agréable. »**

Je sentis mes joues chauffer à nouveau, mais ne baissais pas le regard cette fois-ci. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser filer et je me retrouvais à demander malgré moi :

 **« Et toi ? »**

Mon appréhension, que je n'avais pas remarquée jusqu'ici, grandit à son froncement de sourcils.

 _« Rien de comparable ou de semblable non. Ou alors cela fait partie d'un passé dont je ne me souviens pas. »_

A nouveau un simple « oh » passa mes lèvres et je hochais la tête. Alors que j'essayais d'afficher une mine neutre à l'intérieur de moi mes pensées tournaient à toute vitesse ce qui devait influencer mes émotions car Jasper posa sur moi un regard désolé avant de légèrement user de son don pour me calmer, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

 _« J'ai un passé que je ne peux effacer Isabella. Je ne peux que vivre avec et espérer que, le jour où je t'en parlerais tu ne me rejetteras pas… »_

 **« Tu m'en parlera ? »**

Il hocha la tête.

 _« C'est une partie importante de moi, même si j'aimerais l'oublier par moment. Mais ce passé a forgé qui je suis aujourd'hui, il ne me semble que juste de t'en parler oui. »_

J'hochais doucement la tête avant de sourire et de frotter le dos de sa main de mon pouce. Attendre que Jasper m'en parle de lui-même me sembla une évidence et je n'avais donc aucun mal à laisser le sujet de côté. Je pouvais passer mon temps à me rendre folle en l'imaginant avec une autre vampire sublime, ou alors je pouvais essayer de profiter de l'instant présent et de notre rapprochement. Me mordillant à nouveau la lèvre j'arrivais difficilement à prononcer la phrase suivante, me perdant entièrement dans mes propos.

 **"Et donc… on est… Enfin je veux dire… Tu voudrais…Qu'on se voit ?"**

 _"J'adorerais t'inviter à manger dans le cadre d'un rendez-vous."_

Ma respiration se bloqua un instant avant que je ne puisse inspirer de nouveau. Il m'avait invité. Il m'avait invité… Malgré l'assurance avec laquelle il avait prononcé sa phrase il me regardait nerveusement, comme s'il ne savait pas ce que j'allais répondre… Souriant timidement j'hochais doucement la tête.

 **"J'adorerais. Cependant… j'aimerais imposer une condition ?"**

Le vampire haussa un sourcil et j'inspirais une fois avant de me lancer.

 **"J'aimerais que si nous avons un rendez-vous… ce ne soit pas en vain ?"**

Je vis les yeux de Jasper s'écarquiller.

 _"Isabella si jamais tu penses ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que mes sentiments ne sont pas …"_

 **"Non, non il ne s'agit pas de douter de tes sentiments, ou des miens !"**

Pour appuyer mes propos je relevais nos mains entrelacées.

 **"Je te crois sincère et je le suis aussi ! Ce que je voulais dire c'était que … Je t'admirais de loin, ne sachant pas si une relation entre un vampire et une humaine était possible ! Et avant même qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit, je me suis persuadée que je ne pouvais rien attendre de plus qu'une amitié. Et aussi exceptionnelle cette amitié puisse être, je sais que quand j'aurais 90 ans et que je regarderais mon mur couvert de photos de mes arrière-petits-enfants je regretterais que ça n'ait pas été possible… Alors je voudrais juste que si tu m'invites … tu sois sûr à 100% que nous ne devrions pas nous séparer contre notre volonté…"**

Mon ton était devenu implorant, essayant d'expliquer mon ressentit aussi clairement que je le pouvais. Se dire qu'une chose était impossible ne nous empêchait pas d'en rêver mais il suffisait qu'on s'imagine la chose possible pour voir tous ces mêmes rêves voler en éclat une fois qu'on vous ramène face à la réalité. Je n'étais pas une personne qui s'engageait dans une relation facilement et je pense que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre si jamais je devais me séparer de Jasper à cause d'une cause externe. Jasper souleva sa main libre pour la poser sur nos deux mains enlacées avant de prendre la parole doucement.

 _"Isabella, jamais je ne me serais permis de me rapprocher de toi de la sorte si je n'étais pas convaincu de la sincérité de mes sentiments et si je n'avais pas eu la certitude que peu importe, immortel ou non, je chérirais chaque instants passés à tes côtés. Si je suis venu te proposer ce rendez-vous ce soir, c'est parce que je me suis rendus compte à midi que c'étaient les mêmes craintes qui nous empêchaient de nous rapprocher. Mais ces craintes n'ont pas lieu d'être."_

Le voyant faire la moue, hésitante, je lui laissais le temps de reprendre, mon cœur ayant cependant légèrement accéléré le rythme à la suite de ses mots. C'était possible…

 _"Je ne dis pas que ce sera simple ou sans danger, la soif, la force… le contact avec les vampires n'est jamais sans danger mais… Je veux faire cet effort pour toi. Je veux pouvoir marcher à tes côté en te tenant la main et en sachant que je ne te ferais pas de mal par inadvertance. Et concernant les autres vampires… J'ai une assez bonne réputation qui préviendrait des petits curieux à tenter de s'immiscer dans mes affaires."_

 **"Je ne veux pas que ce soit difficile pour toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu ais à te retenir à chaque instant sans pouvoir profiter de l'instant alors que moi…"**

 _"Alors que toi tu ne fais que risquer ta vie à chaque seconde ?"_

Je roulais des yeux à sa remarque alors qu'il souriait triomphant. Cependant il marquait un point. Ce n'était pas sans dangers. Jasper se redressa alors en bougeant une de ses mains, l'autre tenant toujours la mienne.

 _"J'aurais aussi une condition à émettre."_

Ce fut à mon tour de le regarder avec un sourcil haussé avant qu'il ne se lance.

 _"J'aimerais beaucoup qu'à ce premier rendez-vous… J'aimerais être simplement nous. Sans sous-entendus masqué ou questions sur l'implication de l'état vampirique ou des Volturis… Je comprends que ces questions te tracassent, elles me tracassent aussi… mais j'aimerais bien que ce rendez-vous soit pour nous…"_

Ce fut à son tour de me regarder légèrement implorant et hésitant à la fois. Sa demande me toucha cependant et j'hochais doucement la tête pour indiquer mon consentement. Pour nous. Un rendez-vous pour nous…. Laisser le surnaturel de côté ne me ferait pas de mal. Moi qui avais appris à connaître la famille pour qui ils étaient et non ce qu'ils étaient, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier cette idée. Et quoi de mieux pour se heurter à la réalité non surnaturelle en voyant la voiture de Charlie se garer dans l'allée ? Avant même que je n'ai pu cligner des yeux ma main reposais vide sur la table et Jasper s'était légèrement redressé sur sa chaise, sa tasse de café entre ses mains à lui.

 _"Si tu permets, j'aimerais rencontrer ton père en tant qu'amis avant de le rencontrer comme petit ami ?"_

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que Jasper bougeât extrêmement vite. Je fermais les yeux pour me pincer l'arête du nez, ayant toujours un peu de mal de les voir disparaitres si soudainement. Mon cerveau cherchait à les percevoir, mais tout ce que j'arrivais à voir était un léger effet flou et ils étaient déjà souvent de retour avant que je n'aie pu analyser ce que j'avais vu. Cependant je ne fus pas surprise de retrouver Jasper assis à la même place, mon cahier d'exercices de physique posé devant lui, ainsi que mon classeur et une calculatrice lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Souriant amusée je lui lançais :

 **"Ne serait-ce pas un peu de l'abus de pouvoir Monsieur Whitlock ?"**

 _"C'est pour la bonne cause Miss Swan !"_

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Charlie décida de passer le pas de la porte et que je me levais pour aller le saluer. Il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement quand il se rendit compte que Jasper était là. Ce dernier s'était levé de sa chaise pour saluer mon père plus formellement. Je priais toutes les divinités possible pour que la joue de mon père qui s'était fortement tendue se détende assez vite.

 **"Papa voici Jasper !"**

Il scruta le vampire un instant avant de doucement hocher la tête.

 _"Ah oui. Le fils de Carlisle ? Tu as arrêté le van l'autre fois c'est ça ?"_

Les petites villes…

 _"Oui monsieur ! Enchanté."_

J'observais les deux hommes se serrer la main, Charlie étant redevenu plus ouvert et souriant, même s'il me regardait suspicieux.

 **"Jasper m'a aidé pour un devoir en physique."**

Ce dernier sourit et hocha doucement la tête. Charlie me jeta un regard en biais mais semblait vouloir se contenter de cette réponse. Pour l'instant… Intérieurement je priais qu'il ne saute pas sur la piste de la grossesse et qu'il fouille les poubelles après un test de maternité. Mais avec l'idée que Billy lui avait mis en tête… Mes craintes se focalisent cependant bien vite sur le silence plus ou moins gênant qui se répandit doucement.

 **"Je comptais faire des lasagnes ce soir."**

Je me retrouvais à dire la première chose qui me passait à l'esprit de neutre. Et naturellement il s'agissait de nourriture. Le visage de Charlie s'illumina alors qu'il s'exclama spontanément en se réjouissant :

 _"Excellent ! Tu veux manger avec nous Jasper ?"_

Je vis Jasper le regarder surpris mais passer assez rapidement à un sourire avant de répondre.

 _"Oh non, Esmée a déjà prévu à manger pour ce soir. Mais sinon ça aurait été avec plaisir. Ces lasagnes semblent être délicieuses."_

Je ne sais comment mais cette remarque eu l'effet d'avoir Charlie dans sa poche. Mon père, d'habitude renfermé, semblait prêt à entamer la discussion. Les deux se retrouvaient donc à parler de lasagnes et de plats maison devant mes yeux écarquillés. Je savais que Jasper n'utiliserait jamais son don dans une situation pareille, aussi cette interaction gagnait en valeur à mes yeux. Je fus sortie de ma contemplation quand Jasper prononça mon prénom.

 _"Aussi j'espère pouvoir un jour faire ma recette de poulet curry à Isabella. Je suis persuadé qu'elle adorera !"_

Charlie éclata de rire alors que je rougissais doucement. Il venait… De m'inviter devant mon père ?

 _"Bon courage avec ça mon garçon, elle déteste les plats épicés."_

 _"J'ai la recette parfaite justement, Rose, Rosalie ma sœur, n'aime pas l'épice non plus."_

Un poulet curry non épicé ? Cette information me perturba plus que le fait qu'il ait précisé que Rosalie n'aimait pas les plats épicés. La situation était peut-être déjà bien assez surréaliste ainsi. Et alors que j'étais encore surprise qu'il demande ainsi indirectement un rendez-vous, Charlie décida de nous laisser, prétextant vouloir se changer et passer un coup à la douche avant le repas. Je savais parfaitement qu'il prenait toujours sa douche après le repas, et je fus extrêmement touchée qu'il change son habitude pour nous laisser en tête à tête. Je souris en hochant la tête alors que Jasper assura qu'il finissait son café et qu'il ne tarderait pas après ça. Charlie le salua en lui indiquant qu'il était toujours le bienvenue avant de monter les escaliers. Nous étions à nouveau tous les deux sans que je n'aie eu le temps de me faire à l'échange qui venait de se dérouler. Je m'appuyais d'une main sur le comptoir alors que je couvrais mon ventre de l'autre. Je chuchotais frénétiquement à Jasper qui avait l'air amusé tandis que j'étais encore choquée.

 **"Tu es fous ou quoi ! Tu m'as proposé un rendez-vous devant Charlie !"**

Le fait qu'il hausse simplement un sourcil me confirma qu'il ne comprenait pas trop ma réaction.

 **"Mon père qui a une arme chargée à disposition et peut te passer les menottes si ça lui chante ?"**

Il s'avança légèrement vers moi en ricanant.

 _"Ne le prend pas mal mais ton père avec une paire de menottes n'est pas la chose la plus terrifiante que je connaisse"_

Je roulais des yeux en croisant les bras.

 **"Toi non, moi oui. Et depuis que Billy lui a indirectement mis l'idée en tête que je pourrais être enceinte il sera terrible si jamais on sort ensemble. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est devenu Shérif il est très doué pour trouver les choses… Et légèrement intrusif si jamais il le veut vraiment. "**

Jasper avança encore d'un pas avant de prendre doucement mes mains dans ses siennes. Je fus surprise de ce geste, mon estomac se serrant un peu, mais le laissait faire. On s'était déjà pris les mains avant sur la table… je pouvais donc gérer… Sa peau était à nouveau froide, la chaleur de la tasse dissipée. Mais le touché était agréable et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de caresser sa peau de mon pouce, perdue dans la contemplation de nos deux mains et en me disant que ce geste pourrait devenir un geste habituel entre nous… Je ne relevais le regard que quand Jasper repris la parole d'une voix douce.

 _"Vous avez une relation extrêmement fusionnelle. Je doute fort qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pouvant te heurter. "_

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils.

 **"Je ne décrirais pas ma relation avec Charlie de fusionnelle. Et je ne dis pas qu'il le fera pour me heurter mais… "**

Jasper secoua la tête, me coupant par la même occasion.

 _"Si j'arrive à te rendre heureuse quand on passe du temps ensemble, il ne voudra pas s'interposer ou essayer de te dissuader de me voir. Et je pense que c'est ça de manière générale… Même si je dois admettre que cette histoire de van me donne une longueur d'avance sur d'autres."_

Je roulais les yeux à sa remarque alors qu'il souriait amusé avant de reprendre sérieusement.

 _"Mais je trouve votre relation fusionnelle. Non pas extérieurement mais intérieurement. Tu réagis fort à ses actions et émotions et vice versa. Vous vous impactez énormément en fait. C'est…touchant."_

Je regardais Jasper surprise avant de sourire, gênée, touchée par ses propos. Baissant mon regard sur nos mains toujours liées je ne sus quoi dire. Charlie et moi étions fait du même bloc de pierre, on se comprenait même sans se comprendre. Même s'il n'avait jamais été fort expressif ou autre, nous étions proches. Jasper mena une de nos main à sa bouche avant d'y déposer pour la seconde fois un baiser sur le dos de ma main.

 _"Et… Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à vous inviter à un repas maison un de ces jours mademoiselle Swan ?"_

Rougissant de plaisir je notais avec embarras mon pouls s'accélérer par la même occasion. Le sourire que me servis Jasper n'aidait absolument pas. Mais je réussis à répondre de manière assez cohérente malgré moi.

 **"Je suppose que je devrais faire un jeu de mots en demandant si je suis au menu, mais je vais me contenter de te dire que ce serait avec un immense plaisir."**

Ce fut à Jasper de sourire de contentement.

 **"Du poulet curry donc ?"**

 _"Promis tu adoreras !"_

Je fis une légère moue mais cela n'alternait en rien la joie que j'éprouvais. Jasper partit après qu'on ait fixé une date, pour éviter d'exiler Charlie plus longtemps dans la salle de bain et non sans avoir posé un dernier baiser sur ma main avec une légère révérence qui m'avait fait rougir. Une fois seule dans la cuisine j'essayais de me donner contenance en m'occupant les mains. Commençant par verser le reste de son café dans l'évier, je me rendis compte avec stupéfaction qu'il avait bu plus de la moitié.

Je m'affairais ensuite à la préparation des lasagnes et il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes de plus pour entendre les pas de Charlie dans les escaliers. Mon estomac se serra, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait. Je pris un soin exemplaire à sortir les ingrédients et commencer à préparer ma béchamel alors que je sentais la présence de mon père dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 _"Du poulet curry, hein ?"_

Je souris nerveusement avant de me tourner vers lui.

 **"Il semblerait qu'il aime cuisiner."**

Charlie me regarda sceptique sans sourire alors que je sentais vraiment une boule se former dans mon ventre. Allait-il me faire un sermon ? Aller parler à Carlisle ? Tenter de me faire un speech sur les contraceptifs, même si je lui avais dit que j'étais déjà préparée ? Ou encore essayer de me dissuader de sortir avec Jasper ? Un bruit derrière moi nous sorti de ce silence angoissant et j'eu un mouvement de stress en me rendant compte que le beurre pour ma béchamel était en train de brûler légèrement. Alors que je tentais de sauver la sauce, je sentis Charlie ruminer dans mon dos. Du moins je pensais qu'il était dans mon dos et sursautais légèrement lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il était à côté de moi et qu'il me tendait la bouteille de lait dont j'avais besoin. Il me regardait bizarrement tout en essayant de sourire alors que je le regardais perdue et inquiète.

 _« C'est bien le lait après la farine ? »_

Mon regard passa de la bouteille au poêlon avant de revenir à Charlie et de doucement hocher la tête. Je pris finalement le lait de ses mains et me remis à ma sauce, légèrement tendue dû au fait qu'il se tenait à côté de moi en me regardant faire. Intrusif n'était pas le bon mot mais je n'étais clairement pas habituée à ce genre de proximité.

 _« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »_

La voix de mon père avait sonné si bizarrement que je m'étais tournée vers lui et que je ne pu m'empêcher de demander :

 **« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

Charlie me sourit doucement, mais sa mine me parut quand même triste.

 _« Non rien… c'est juste que je me dis que tu grandis et qu'un jour … Enfin ce ne serait pas plus mal que je sache faire des lasagnes si jamais… Enfin… Oui ce serait bien que je sache faire des lasagnes. »_

Mon père me choqua un peu avec ses propos. Pour quelqu'un qui avait peur que je sois enceinte d'un des Cullen il y a une semaine à peine il passait assez vite au père qui imagine sa fille partir du foyer et se mettre en ménage. Malgré mon incompréhension je répondis qu'il pouvait préparer une casserole avec un fond d'eau pour les plaque de pâtes à lasagne. De mon côté je m'occupais des sauces, prenant la bolognaise maison que j'avais pensé à sortir du congélateur ce matin. Alors que nous travaillons en silence, lui surveillant l'eau et moi préparant les sauces et le plat, je continuais de me questionner quant à sa réaction. C'est quand je tentais de me remémorer s'il y avait eu quelque chose quand Jasper avait été là que mes mots me revinrent… « Il semblerait qu'il aime cuisiner » … Est-ce que Charlie se sentait inférieur ou complexé vis-à-vis de Jasper ? C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner au point où même le micro-onde ne lui réussissait pas mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait le travailler un jour… Après peut-être que je faisais fausse route… Je revenais aussi aux mots de Jasper, le fait que nous nous impactions énormément avec Charlie… Peut-être que ça jouait aussi dans l'équation ? Dans tous les cas je me sentais touchée par l'intérêt soudain de mon père à la préparation des lasagnes aussi je profitais de l'instant et essayait de le faire participer au mieux possible. Étrangement la mélancolie lui passa et j'aurais presque pu le décrire de taquin… lui qui était toujours aussi renfermé semblait s'ouvrir de plus en plus m'amenant à m'ouvrir aussi en devenant plus complices. On rigolait de ses ratures, il m'écoutait quand je lui donnais les instructions, je le regardais faire avec plaisir… Pour finir le comptoir ressemblait à un champ de bataille, mais ce fut une des meilleures lasagnes que je n'ai jamais mangées.

Charlie ne revint pas sur Jasper lors du repas, préférant me demander ce que j'avais lu en dernier, ce qui découla sur moi lui demandant comment avait été sa journée et s'il comptait se refaire une soirée match prochainement. On parla même un peu de maman et je partageais le fait que je comptais lui écrire un mail bientôt. Je lui promis même de transmettre son bonjour. C'était une situation presque surréaliste. Et cela ne s'arrangeait pas avec le fait qu'il m'aida à faire la vaisselle… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui passait par la tête mais cela devait être quelque chose de sérieux pour le faire réagir ainsi… Je me demandais si ça allait s'étendre aux jours suivants. Cette question me fit penser au cours de self défense du lendemain. Autant dire que j'appréhendais un peu, je m'étais habituée à ma petite routine et je n'aimais pas trop qu'un tel élément vienne se rajouter. Le fait que je ne pouvais même pas avoir un livre sur moi pour me tenir compagnie et me donner du courage accentuait la chose. En tout cas je me promis d'en glisser un dans mon sac de sport ne serait-ce que pour me rassurer un peu. Après tout il ne serait pas loin …

On aurait pu croire qu'une soirée aussi riche en événements aurait pu me travailler au moment d'aller dormir, mais étonnamment le sommeil vint vite et je me retrouvais endormie en un rien de temps. Peut-être que Jasper traînait dans les parages ou alors cette soirée avec Charlie m'avait apaisée… Dans les deux cas je dormis comme un loir.

* * *

 _Me revoilààààà avec un tout nouveau chapitre tout long! **_

 _En espérant que ce pavé suffise pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la suite. ;) (Suite qui naturellement est déjà en cours d'écriture mais chuuuut! :p )_

 _Place maintenant à vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir! :D_

 _Merci à Tsuki Banritt, Grazie, Sarah0406, Eirlyssa et Pims10 pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur! 3 J'espère que je ne vous ait pas trop choqué avec les révélations d'Edward :p_

 _En tout cas j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas à venir me donner votre retour! :3_

 _A très bientôt,_

 **~ LaReveuse15 ~**


End file.
